


Este juego

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, el fic que me metió en el pozo, pero no mucho
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Lo hizo por competir. No por amor.Al menos, al principio.





	1. Por ganar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: esto es ficción, no ha pasado (?)
> 
> Pairing: ragoney, tu OTP de la tele pública, la OTP de España, de tu vida, de la mía, de la que NO SALDREMOS JAMÁS
> 
> Rating: M
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: vale, bien, una cosilla. Empecé a escribir este fic en diciembre de 2017 SIN HABER VISTO UN SOLO MINUTO DE OT (mis capacidades de meterme en el pozo son: infinitas), planeando una historia que seguía más o menos el canon hasta la expulsión de Raoul y después planteaba cosas que molaría que ocurrieran, como Raoul yéndose a Adeje con Ago, Ago parando en Casa Vázquez, estos dos siendo meganovios... En fin, cosas que han acabado ocurriendo aunque con distinto orden xD Es por esto que me estoy planteando seriamente si seguir con este fic, porque LA REALIDAD SUPERANDO EXPECTATIVAS. En cualquier caso lo voy a resubir entero, pero aprovecharé para corregir unos errores que detecté en su día, producto de mi entonces ignorancia oteística.

Lo hizo por eso; claro que lo hizo por eso.

Uno no se ha criado en la era de los _realities_ para no saber cuál es su mecanismo de funcionamiento más básico. Para no comprender que hay estrategias que te pueden catapultar a la final, por encima de la opinión del propio jurado. Porque no siempre el favoritismo del público depende de tu categoría como cantante.

Hay grandes vocalistas que se quedaron por el camino en _Operación Triunfo_ sencillamente porque no supieron conectar con la audiencia, venderse, hacerse notar dentro de la academia. Y hay otros que sobrevivieron, logrando arañar puestos en algún podio. Metiéndose en el bolsillo al público, haciéndose querer entre sus propios compañeros, o destacándose como personajes polémicos, de tal forma que a la propia cadena le interesara mantenerles hasta el final.

O viéndose envueltos en una relación amorosa.

En una _supuesta_ relación amorosa.

Así que Raoul lo hizo por eso. Por ganar. Por destacarse. Porque su nombre empezara a repuntar en los Trending Topics de Twitter. Porque se hablara de él, aunque fuera para decir que se estaba enamorando de otro hombre.

(Algo que totalmente _no_ estaba sucediendo.)

Por eso aceptó cuando los Javis -los dos- vinieron con sus sendas sonrisas gemelas a proponerle que interpretara una clásica canción entre dos hombres que luchan por una misma mujer, pero dándole un nada clásico giro gay.

Lo hizo por competir. No por amor.

Al menos, al principio.


	2. El reto

Agoney no lo hizo por ganar.

De hecho, estuvo a punto de _no_ hacerlo.

\- ¿Besarme _yo_ con _ese?_

Exclamó en voz demasiado alta, que tuvo que ser silenciada por grandes aspavientos por uno de los Javis (el bueno) mientras el otro (el malo) simplemente arqueaba una ceja, aparentemente muy divertido por la situación.

\- ¿Algún problema? -Le preguntó este último, en un tono tranquilo que habría rivalizado con el del mejor de los sheriffs del Salvaje Oeste.

\- ¿Algún problema? -Repitió, intentando no alterarse. Obviamente, nunca funcionaba, y no funcionó esta vez. Notó que el rubor le subía a la cara a la par que lo hacía su indignación contenida-. Ya saben que Raoul es un…

\- Homófobo de mierda -replicó Javi, aún muy tranquilo, haciendo que el otro Javi diera un visible respingo y le mirara con expresión de alarma-. ¿Y?

 _¿Y? ¿Cómo que y?_ Por un momento él, que llevaba fuera del armario aproximadamente desde que salió del útero de su madre, se quedó mirando a su profesor con aire herido. Javi, mejor que nadie, debía de saber lo que significaba no esconder tu sexualidad, exponiéndote por ello a cierto tipo de comentarios, miradas, y bromas supuestamente graciosas.

Y esa era la razón por la que Raoul y él habían chocado prácticamente desde el primer día.

Porque su compañero era uno de esos tipos, supuestamente tolerantes, abiertos y _yo-tengo-muchos-amigos-gays-pero_ , que sin embargo sentían la necesidad imperiosa de arrimar la parte baja de su espalda a la pared más cercana cuando veían un homosexual declarado a menos de tres pasos. Y lo peor de todo es que defendían su conducta como si fuera normal, enmascarándola en forma de bromas, sonrisas torcidas y palmaditas masculinas en la espalda.

Fue el otro Javi quien cortó la incipiente tensión entre su novio y su alumno.

\- A ver, entiendo que te sientas incómodo, pero…

\- Me da igual que se sienta incómodo o no -cortó su pareja, muy serio, aún mirando directamente a Agoney-. ¿Te crees que en el mundo de la interpretación siempre te vas a encontrar con compañeros _gay friendly?_ ¿Te crees que no vas a tener que soportar malas caras, comentarios y gestos de asco si tienes que interpretar una escena en la que otro tío se besa contigo?

Agoney resopló.

\- ¿Y si soy yo al que le da asco tener que besarse con alguien como él?

\- Entonces, eres un mal profesional indigno de estar en este programa.

Y en ese momento incluso el otro Javi, el comprensivo -el que les daba un abrazo cuando los veía agobiados y siempre tenía palabras amables-, asintió solemnemente, posando casualmente una mano en el hombro de su prometido.

Agoney no pudo evitar sentir un destello de envidia. Allí estaban ellos, hechos el uno para el otro. Exponiéndose a sí mismos y a su relación perfecta al resto del mundo.

Y al otro lado estaba él. Teniendo que morrearse en pantalla con un troglodita, si quería seguir vivo en el programa en el que había depositado gran parte de sus esperanzas profesionales.

Claudicó con un suspiro.

\- Está bien.

La reacción fue inmediata. Javi Ambrossi sonrió, dio una especie de gritito y le saltó al cuello, entusiasmado. A pesar de su sombrío humor, Agoney no pudo evitar una carcajada, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras el otro Javi les observaba con una sonrisa entre irónica y benévola.

\- Ya verás, va a salir todo genial. Esta canción es perfecta para ti -murmuró Ambrossi, y al separarse de él, cruzó una enigmática mirada con su novio-. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor acabamos descubriendo alguna faceta desconocida de Raoul.

Agoney masculló para sí, dudando que hubiera mucho que descubrir del hombre que había reaccionado al descubrimiento sobre su homosexualidad con una manida broma sobre dar y recibir. Pero Javi Calvo asintió, dando un paso al frente mientras su pareja se apartaba del concursante.

Y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando el profesor se inclinó sobre su oído, susurrando en tono bajo, muy bajo, de forma que ninguna cámara lograra captarlo.

\- Tómatelo como un reto.


	3. Este juego

_No acostumbro a perder, pero juego por placer. Y este juego… Me da la vida._

No conocía la canción; pero desde la primera vez que la escuchó, pensó que parecía hecha para él.

Después buscó algunos vídeos y concluyó que el enfoque original le sentaría mucho mejor que el loco giro de tuerca gay parido por los dos Javis.

\- No es que tenga ningún problema contigo, pero ya sabes, nos estamos jugando mucho -comentó durante un desayuno, en la mesa donde Agoney y él solían sentarse, con su grupo de amistades de la academia-. Yo preferiría hacerla con una chica. Desde luego me costaría menos fingir que me gusta, porque yo a los hombres ni con un palo, ¿sabes?

Soltó una risotada para hacer ver que su comentario era broma -aunque no mucho- y se sintió complacido al ver que el resto del grupo secundaba sus risas, dándole la razón. Todos menos Agoney, que simplemente esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió sorbiendo de su taza, clavando la mirada en algún punto del vacío.

Por un momento se planteó si le habría ofendido; después, se encogió de hombros. Tenía bastante claro a esas alturas que no había fuerza de la naturaleza capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a los Javis, pero al menos quería dejar clara -ante los ojos de sus compañeros y de todo el que estuviera pendiente del directo de Youtube-, su opinión al respecto.

Su herida masculinidad se lo agradeció.

Aunque unas horas más tarde empezara a temblar, viéndose en peligro, a solas con Agoney, los Javis y una manta verde en las manos.

\- ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien más de lo que le has dicho?

\- No.

Javi el malo y Javi el bueno le miraban con sendas expresiones entre la diversión y la exasperación. A su izquierda, Agoney esperaba, transpirando tranquilidad. Perfectamente cómodo en la extraña situación.

Y Raoul intentó evitar lo inevitable, pero fue en vano. Sin saber cómo, se encontró tumbado en el estrecho sofá, con el cuerpo de Agoney pegado al suyo y la estúpida mantita verde tapándoles.

\- No habéis estado jugando al Pequeño Pony.

Agoney se rio; Raoul podía notar su aliento en el cuello. Un extraño calor empezó a subirle desde el estómago hacia el rostro. Un hormigueo que no hacía más que crecer cada vez que se rozaba con su compañero.

\- Tú te quieres ir porque te gusta mucho, y tú no quieres que se vaya pero no sabes cómo decírselo.

Los Javis hablaban, hablaban y hablaban; y mientras, Agoney no paraba de moverse. Entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo, se apoyaba en su pecho y en su rodilla para escuchar mejor a sus profesores, volvía a dejarse caer, rozando la cabeza contra su pecho.

A Raoul empezaron a sudarle las manos.

Se sintió aliviado cuando Agoney _al fin_ se levantó e hizo como que se iba; alivio que duró lo que tardó su rodilla en rozar con una zona sensible de su cuerpo, provocando un hormigueo que le sacudió como un espasmo.

Abrió mucho los ojos al notar una repentina tirantez en la ingle; una que no había esperado sentir en esa situación. Y maldijo a todos los Javis del mundo, intentando dominar un incipiente ataque de pánico, cuando les ordenaron repetir la escena.

Cuando Agoney se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, Raoul pensó que habría dado _cualquier cosa_ por estar lejos de allí.

Y al mismo tiempo, no.

Porque quién sabe si fue la canción, la retórica intachable de los Javis o la puta mantita de los huevos, pero de repente Raoul se vio envuelto de forma inverosímil en aquella historia, sonriendo a Agoney como nunca había pensado que sonreiría a un hombre. Tocándole el pecho, la espalda y la mejilla, y actuando como si _de verdad_ quisiera que no se fuera nunca - _jamás-_ de su lado.

Entonces, Agoney le besó en la cara. Justo junto a la oreja.

El calor alcanzó su temperatura máxima. La incipiente tirantez se convirtió, ahora sí, en una erección con todas las de la ley. Y Raoul dio gracias a sus anchos pantalones de chándal y su amplia sudadera mientras, desde algún punto muy _muy_ remoto, su masculinidad se despedía de él, haciéndose añicos.

Cuando uno de los Javis -ya no recuerda cuál- le subió las manos hasta posarlas sobre la barba de Agoney, hizo el descubrimiento que le cambiaría la vida.

Le gustaba este juego.

Y mucho.

 

 

 


	4. Placer

Agoney había visto muchos gays reprimidos en su vida; pero Raoul se llevaba la palma.

\- No pienso besarte -apareció un día después, muy serio, con ese gesto enfurruñado de niño pequeño que ponía cuando las cosas no le salían bien.

Tuvo que parpadear, pensar y situarse para saber de qué carajo le estaba hablando.

\- Pues muy bien -respondió, cortante-. ¿Y quién coño te dijo que me besaras?

Raoul inspiró hondo por la nariz.

\- Los Javis.

Agoney lo entendió en ese momento; si los Javis se lo decían, Raoul acabaría haciéndolo.

Tampoco había conocido a persona más competitiva que él, rayando a veces el límite de lo insoportable. Esa era otra de las razones por las que al principio no habían congeniado mucho, aunque formaran parte, teóricamente, del mismo grupo de amigos.

Raoul era obcecado y egoísta. Hacía comentarios fuera de lugar y se preocupaba entre poco y nada por los sentimientos de los demás. Para él, que le asignaran aquella canción con Agoney había sido una molestia; pero el desmedido entusiasmo de los Javis le había convencido de que era la canción perfecta para destacar y ganar.

Y si algo le gustaba a Raoul, era ganar.

Así que, si la pareja del mal le había insinuado que un beso en los labios era la mejor forma de terminar la actuación, a Agoney no le cabía duda alguna de que lo haría.

Comportándose como un auténtico gilipollas por el camino. Pero lo haría.

\- Podemos no hacer caso a los Javis, ya sabes -sugirió.

\- Por supuesto -replicó su compañero, con demasiada brusquedad-. Vamos, es que ni de coña me beso yo contigo.

Agoney resopló.

\- Como si yo me muriera de ganas de morrearte, no te jode.

Pero, de hecho, lo hacía.

Porque en algún momento, mucho antes de que los Javis les obligaran a apretarse bajo una estrecha manta, sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, Raoul y él habían empezado a congeniar.

Y entre piques, bromas y comentarios que Agoney ya sólo censuraba con una mirada de reojo, había empezado a sentirse atraído por el maldito niñato.

_No acostumbro a perder, pero juego por placer. Y este juego… Me da la vida._

Agoney tampoco conocía la canción; pero, a partir de ese momento, la convirtió en su himno.

Un juego.

No había mejor forma de definir lo que durante los siguientes días, en cada ensayo y en cada pase de micros, se desarrolló entre Raoul y él.

Un juego de tira y afloja, en el que, como sus personajes en la canción, ambos se acercaban hasta el límite de lo tolerable para volver a alejarse. Un juego en el que a veces sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca y sus alientos se mezclaban. Un juego en el que las manos empezaron a perder la vergüenza, y delante de profesores y compañeros por igual -amparados en el escudo de su actuación- Raoul y él se tocaban el uno al otro con una ansiedad que sólo era a medias fingida.

\- Pero no te pienso besar -le repetía, el muy gilipollas.

Esto fue después de que Agoney decidiera finalizar la canción apoyando la frente en la suya; sintiendo, más que verla, la sonrisa de su compañero.

El cómo podía ser tan entregado cuando estaban frente a los demás, y tan imbécil cuando se encontraban solos, resultaba un verdadero misterio de la naturaleza.

Y Agoney, que solía ser mucho más comedido verbalmente que Raoul, pero que también podía sacar a la luz su lengua más viperina, le lanzó una mirada de reojo antes de contraatacar.

\- No hace falta que me beses para demostrarme lo mucho que te gusto. Ya lo hiciste el otro día, cuando te empalmaste estando en el sofá conmigo.

La expresión de Raoul pasó del asombro a la vergüenza, y de la vergüenza a la ira, de una manera tan rápida que Agoney casi sintió pena por el pobre chaval.

\- Yo no… -tragó saliva. Enrojeció. Apretó los puños-. Vete a la mierda.

Se dio media vuelta.

Agoney dio un paso hacia él.

\- Raoul.

Es una pena que las cámaras no captaran ese momento, pensaría Agoney horas más tarde, porque nunca quedó constancia de quién de los dos empezó y quién arrastró al otro hacia las duchas vacías, donde casi resbalaron y chocaron contra las losas mientras hacían lo que llevaban días prometiéndose _no_ hacer.

Besarse.

A Agoney le sorprendió que la lengua de Raoul fuera a su encuentro, así, sin timidez. Besándole con hambre, sin medias tintas, agarrándole el cuello de la sudadera con una mano y el pelo con la otra. Él estuvo encantado de corresponder con la misma pasión; mordisqueándole el labio inferior, empujándole hasta que lo tuvo entre su cuerpo y la pared, arrimando sus caderas a él hasta que le sintió ahogar un gemido en su boca.

Inmediatamente, Raoul pareció perder su inicial ímpetu, el aplomo con el que había asaltado sus labios. Se quedó quieto bajo sus brazos, limitándose a recibir sus besos sin hacer el mínimo ademán de corresponder.

A Agoney no le importó.

Disfrutó torturándole, pegándose a él tanto como era físicamente posible, poniendo todas sus ganas en cada beso, acariciándole los labios con la lengua, bajando la cabeza para mordisquearle la barbilla y el cuello. Y volvió finalmente a su boca para enredarle en otro beso salvaje, robándole lo que le quedaba de aliento antes de separarse bruscamente.

Dejándole apoyado en la pared de azulejos; rojo, excitado, y con un considerable bulto en los pantalones.

Agoney sonrió de medio lado, relamiéndose ostentosamente.

\- Y ahora, cariño, no me beses si no te da la gana.

Se fue con una sonrisa.

Este era su juego. Y lo jugaba -por placer- mejor que nadie.

 


	5. El beso

No lo pactaron.

No les hizo falta.

No sabían que iban a besarse cuando entraron en el pase de micros, ni siquiera cuando la canción empezó a sonar y ellos iniciaron su eterno baile alrededor del otro.

Y no lo habían hablado, ni siquiera insinuado, porque tras lo ocurrido en la ducha, Raoul decidió -por primera y quizá única vez en su vida- que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Así que cuando los primeros compases de _Manos vacías_ retumbaron en el estudio, ni uno ni otro sabían que estaban a punto de iniciar la actuación que lo cambiaría todo.

Entonces, Raoul empezó a cantar.

Y se vio de nuevo absorbido por la historia.

Había algo hipnótico en esa canción. En su forma de interpretarla.

No era la primera vez que Raoul lo notaba, pero sí la más fuerte. Como si revestirse bajo la piel de otra persona le permitiera dejar fluir sus propios sentimientos, abriéndose de una forma que nunca se concedía a sí mismo en privado. Las palabras no sólo reverberaban en sus cuerdas vocales; parecían introducirse hasta lo más hondo, clavándose como uñas en su piel, en su estómago.

En su corazón.

Fue con el corazón con lo que cantó, poniendo en cada estrofa una pasión que le dominaba de la cabeza a los pies. Pivotando alrededor de Agoney, mirándole, tocándole y hablándole como si de verdad estuviera profundamente enamorado de él.

Y por un segundo, lo estuvo.

Por un instante sintió ese dolor, ese desasosiego, esa punzada en el pecho al pensar que se alejaba y que no le vería jamás. Y fue en ese punto, con Agoney volviendo a acercarse lentamente, cuando se miraron a los ojos y supieron que iban a besarse.

El estudio parecía detenido en el tiempo. Raoul no lo notó, pero todos contuvieron la respiración mientras Agoney y él encaraban la última parte de la canción, cantándose directamente a los labios.

_Me da la vida._

Se besaron.

Agoney le colocó la mano en la nuca, pero se lanzaron los dos a la vez, y como en las duchas, Raoul le besó con una falta de timidez sorprendente.

No fue un beso casto, un pico de compromiso dado en mitad de una actuación. Raoul insinuó la punta de su lengua en la boca de Agoney y Agoney le mordió un poco el labio inferior. Y aunque en realidad el beso duró un segundo, para ellos fue como media vida.

Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonriendo.

Agoney, con una expresión de satisfacción difícil de pasar por alto.

Raoul, con un poco de vergüenza, limpiándose los labios en un gesto mecánico al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Besarse con un hombre. Delante de las cámaras.

Automáticamente, el auditorio estalló en aplausos. Agoney, siempre con esa sonrisa de perdonavidas, recibió las felicitaciones de los profesores con el aplomo del que ha nacido para esto.

Raoul, sin saber si reír o llorar, siguió con su sonrisa avergonzada y agachó la cabeza ante las efusiva reacción de los Javis.

Pero cuando miró de reojo a su compañero, no pudo evitar que la canción -la maldita y bendita canción- resonara de nuevo en su mente.

_Me da la vida._


	6. Espacio

No volvieron a besarse hasta el día de la gala.

En parte, porque Agoney no quiso.

Podría haberlo hecho. Haber aprovechado una de sus bromas y de sus piques para disparar una tensión sexual que ya estaba alcanzando límites por encima de lo soportable. Haber acorralado a Raoul en alguna esquina libre de cámaras.

Sabía que se dejaría besar si intentaba hacerlo. Que abriría la boca y las piernas y se frotaría contra él, sediento de más.

Pero no quiso.

Porque era consciente de que Raoul estaba atravesando por un auténtico terremoto emocional. Él nunca había pasado por una situación semejante —el armario, para Agoney, nunca había sido más que el mueble donde guardaba la ropa-, pero varios amigos suyos sí, y sabía que no era nada fácil enfrentarte a tu recién descubierta opción sexual. Reordenando, ya de paso, la imagen que tenías de ti mismo.

Agoney sabía todo eso, por lo que en lugar de aprovecharse de su confusión para _profundizar_ aún más en su relación con Raoul, decidió que lo que necesitaba el pobre chico, en ese momento, era espacio.

Y se lo dio.

A su manera.

\- ¿Mononucleosis? -Exclamó.

\- ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! -Se defendió Raoul.

El canario respondió con grandes aspavientos, los demás rieron y Raoul frunció el ceño, señal de que empezaba a irritarse.

Resultaba espantosamente fácil picarle. Y a Agoney le encantaba hacerlo.

Le gustaba ver ese gesto ultrajado, ese inicio de puchero de niño pequeño al que sus padres no le han comprado su juguete favorito. Le fascinaba comprobar cómo el color subía paulatinamente a sus mejillas, y unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, haciendo brillar su piel bajo el flequillo rubio.

\- Ya no te beso, vaya a ser que me contagies algo.

\- Macho, vete a la mierda.

Pero también fue consciente de cómo una sombra cubrió su rostro al mencionar _el_ beso, y el incipiente enfado de Raoul se replegaba sobre sí mismo para dar paso a algo más. Miradas furtivas a los lados, manos que nerviosamente agarraban los puños de la sudadera.

Pasó de estar irritado a estar nervioso; y de estar nervioso a estar _aterrado._

No volvieron a besarse hasta el día de la gala.

E incluso en la gala estuvieron a punto de no hacerlo, porque aquel mismo día, mucho más tarde y en la intimidad, Agoney acorraló a Raoul. Pero no para hacer lo que estaba deseando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niño? -Le preguntó, sin rodeos ni tapujos.

Quizá desarmado por el apelativo, por su suave acento canario o por el cariño que se percibía en su voz, Raoul le devolvió una mirada desamparada. Toqueteándose los puños de la sudadera.

No contestó inmediatamente. Dejó vagar la mirada por las taquillas que tenía enfrente, su respiración un punto más acelerada de lo normal, arrugando la frente como si estuviera haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por ordenar las palabras.

Agoney esperó pacientemente.

Y al fin, su espera tuvo su recompensa.

\- Esto me está costando, Ago. Mucho.

\- ¿En serio? -No pudo evitar la réplica irónica, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. No me di cuenta.

Fue un error. Uno de principiante, de Primero de Raoul. Su compañero dio un respingo, casi como si el sarcasmo de Agoney le hubiera herido físicamente. Después adoptó su expresión avinagrada y murmuró algo, haciendo ademán de pasar por su lado.

\- Déjalo, anda, está claro que…

\- Perdóname.

Agoney se apresuró a disculparse, extendiendo el brazo para agarrarle del hombro, y nunca sabrá si fue la disculpa o el gesto los que detuvieron a Raoul en seco, tan bruscamente que sus zapatillas chirriaron contra el suelo. Amagó una mirada por encima del hombro mientras el canario daba un paso al frente. Quieto como un animal herido.

\- Perdóname -repitió Agoney, percibiendo que sus palabras eran un bálsamo para la torturada mente de su amigo-. A veces soy un poco gilipollas -sin duda, pensó, eso era algo que tenían en común-. Sé que lo estás pasando mal. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo… Joder, Raoul, tampoco es un drama. Es sólo un beso. Somos intérpretes, estamos actuando. Es solamente un puto beso.

Raoul escuchó sus balbuceos sin alterarse, aún tan quieto que parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de Agoney, este vio en ellos algo que no había visto jamás.

\- No, Agoney -esta vez contestó al momento. Seguro, honesto, y en un hilo de voz-. Ese es el problema. Que no es solo un beso.

Y huyó. Dejándole inmóvil y sorprendido, con la mano aún pendida en el aire.


	7. La decisión

Raoul apenas se sorprendió cuando los Javis, en su habitual y aterrador binomio, aparecieron en la puerta del estudio donde estaba ensayando. Portando dos sonrisas gemelas que no auguraban nada bueno.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? -Preguntó Ambrossi.

Él asintió, dejando a un lado el micrófono. Aprovechó que les daba la espalda para inspirar hondo, preparándose mentalmente para otro asalto. Para escuchar el enésimo discurso sobre interpretación, profesionalidad, sentimientos y por qué era _absolutamente relevante_ que besara a Agoney al final de la canción.

\- Tenemos que pedirte perdón.

Y falló miserablemente.

\- ¿Qué? -Farfulló, sorprendido, girándose de golpe.

Los Javis le estaban mirando; uno sentado en el taburete del piano, el otro de pie, con el brazo casualmente apoyado en el hombro de su novio. Pero, por una vez, sus rostros no mostraban sus habituales expresiones de psicópatas de la actuación; sino una mueca compungida que dejó a Raoul totalmente fuera de juego.

\- Agoney ha estado hablando con nosotros -reveló Ambrossi en tono suave-. Nos has dicho que lo estás pasando mal.

\- Por lo del beso -agregó el otro, como si hiciera falta.

\- La verdad es que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que te estábamos haciendo daño al presionarte tanto -retomó su prometido, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpas frente a la que era imposible no olvidar cualquier agravio-. Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad.

\- Sólo lo hacíamos por la interpretación.

\- Pero si no quieres que haya beso, es tu decisión y todos la respetaremos y apoyaremos -hizo un gesto de ánimo-. A muerte.

Javi Calvo esperó un par de segundos antes de remachar.

\- Incluyendo a Agoney, por supuesto. Él nunca haría nada de lo que tú no estuvieras completamente seguro.

Finalizado su monólogo a dos voces, la pareja se quedó en silencio, ofreciéndole sus más sinceras sonrisas comprensivas y esperando pacientemente a que Raoul, cautivo y desarmado, encontrara algo que decir.

No era fácil.

No. No lo era.

Porque Raoul siempre había sido una de esas personas que se defendían atacando. Se revestía de una falsa prepotencia que le aislaba a modo de armadura, protegiendo de miradas ajenas las inseguridades que anidaban en su interior. Estaba acostumbrado a discutir, a defenderse, a vender cara su piel, con uñas y dientes. A morir matando.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a _esto._

A esta comprensión, este cariño, que le mostraban precisamente las tres personas que más razones deberían tener para estar enfadados con él.

\- Gracias -acabó diciendo-. Gracias, de verdad.

Esperó que los Javis dieran por concluida la conversación y se levantaran, y no supo si sentirse asustado o aliviado cuando no movieron un músculo. Observándole atentamente. Como si resultara dolorosamente obvio que Raoul tenía algo más que decir.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

\- Y ahora no hablamos de la interpretación. Que también.

Raoul se mordió el labio inferior. Le sorprendió notar un peligroso y repentino picor en los ojos, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, fingiendo una tos. Tenía la intuición de que no había engañado a ninguno de sus dos interlocutores, pero al menos logró recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

\- Las cámaras… -murmuró.

\- No están grabando ahora -aseguró Javi Calvo, y a Raoul no le cupo la menor duda de que habría sido capaz de desconectarlas personalmente si fuera preciso.

El joven suspiró. Buscó a tientas otro taburete. De repente se sintió agobiado, y el sudor empezó a perlarse por su frente. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, alborotándose el pelo.

\- No sé cómo explicarme.

\- Inténtalo.

\- Entiendo que tengo que interpretar. Que me tengo que meter en la piel de un personaje. Pero y si… ¿Y si lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante para mí, demasiado para hacerlo en público?

Alzó la mirada, temeroso de que los Javis no le hubieran entendido y tuviera que ahondar aún más en sus explicaciones -algo de lo que, sinceramente, no se veía capaz-. Y de nuevo encontró dos sorprendentes sonrisas de solidaridad. Acompañadas de una palmada en el hombro, que Calvo dejó caer tras apartarse unos pasos de su novio.

\- Te entendemos perfectamente. Y si para ti ese beso va a significar algo más, es lógico que no quieras hacerlo delante de toda España.

El alivio por el hecho de haberse explicado se mezcló con la vergüenza de comprobar que sus sentimientos por Agoney eran tan obvios. Y si a esas alturas le hubiera quedado algo de masculinidad ofendida, probablemente se habría puesto rojo de puro bochorno.

Pero su ánimo y su espíritu estaban tan baldados que simplemente asintió, agradeciendo esa inmerecida ola de comprensión.

\- Lo dicho. No es necesario que lo hagas. Os va a salir de puta madre, con beso y sin él -Javi Calvo le apretó el hombro un instante más-. Te dejamos que ensayes,

Se apartó de él, dejando espacio para que su novio se levantara del taburete y se acercara a envolverle en un breve abrazo que le reconfortó más de lo que Raoul se habría atrevido a admitir. Un par de segundos después, Ambrossi se despedía de él con otra palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa, y ambos Javis enfilaron la puerta de salida.

Y de repente, se le ocurrió algo.

\- Eh, Javi.

Se levantó del taburete al tiempo que los dos aludidos se daban la media vuelta en perfecta sincronía.

\- ¿Qué?

Parecían sorprendidos, más aún cuando Raoul se les acercó, arrugando la frente con aire pensativo. Su expresión avergonzada había sido sustituida por un gesto de curiosidad. Observando a sus profesores de hito en hito.

\- Esto es importante para vosotros, ¿verdad? El beso. Es muy importante para vosotros.

No era una pregunta, y los Javis la encajaron sabiendo que no lo era. Mirándose tan sólo un instante antes de que Ambrossi asintiera, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Es importante para nosotros. Y para mucha otra gente.

\- Incluyendo a Agoney -añadió Calvo, arqueando una ceja-. Puede que un día tú también lo entiendas.

Raoul encajó su insinuación con tranquilidad. Jugueteando con el micrófono.

\- En los primeros días en la academia dije muchas cosas que no debería haber dicho.

\- Lo sabemos -replicó Javi Calvo, sin variar el gesto.

\- Me gustaría hacer algo bueno.

\- Eso también lo sabemos -contestó Ambrossi, amagando una sonrisa.

Raoul agarró fuerte el micrófono, como si fuera el extremo de una tabla salvavidas y él estuviera a punto de arrojarse a un mar profundo, embravecido y extraño.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Porque acababa de tomar una decisión. Y era la decisión que más le había costado en su vida.

\- Vale -dejó el micrófono sobre el piano-. Pensaré sobre eso.

Los Javis le sonrieron ampliamente. Conscientes, ellos también, de que Raoul ya había elegido.

Y no escogió la opción fácil.

Pero sí la correcta.


	8. La gala

Entró en el camerino con la delicadeza de un toro de lidia; Agoney, que estaba terminando de vestirse para la actuación, se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. Puños apretados, vista al frente y esa expresión obstinada con la que ya empezaba a familiarizarse.

Varios concursantes pululaban por allí. Alguno le observó de soslayo mientras se acercaba en línea recta al canario. Sus pasos decididos resonaban en el estrecho habitáculo y, cuando llegó a su altura, Agoney ya le miraba, expectante. Las manos detenidas en el frontal de la camiseta que se acababa de colocar.

Sólo él escuchó lo que le dijo.

Pero todos oyeron a Agoney cuando respondió:

\- Señor, sí, señor.

Raoul aguardó un segundo más, taladrándole con la mirada como si quisiera cerciorarse de que Agoney había comprendido su orden.

No habría hecho falta que se preocupara. A esas alturas, él, que había iniciado su andanza en la academia con el firme propósito de sacar de sus casillas a ese niñato malcriado, caminaría al fin del mundo si Raoul se lo pedía. Descalzo y desnudo, si fuera preciso.

Tras esa confirmación, Raoul pasó de largo, sobrepasándole sin tocarle, dirigiéndose hacia sus ropas con la determinación de un hombre que encara a su destino.

Agoney ignoró las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros, y procedió a seguir vistiéndose. Y puede que alguien notara que se había quedado serio, observando pensativo su propia imagen en el espejo. Enfundándose la sudadera que llevaría en la actuación con la misma solemnidad de un soldado colocándose la chaqueta con sus galones.

Él también sentía esa predestinación, esa expectación, ese vértigo al verse frente al abismo y saber que su objetivo final estaba tan cerca, a un paso de distancia. Pero si el fin último de su compañero era la victoria, el suyo tenía un nombre bien distinto.

_Raoul._

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró el micrófono como un arma, y salió al escenario tras cruzar una sola mirada con su compañero.

Los primeros acordes de _Manos vacías_ resonaron como tambores de guerra. El escenario, con esas mesas y taburetes que marcaban los espacios, se convirtió en su campo de batalla personal. Y al otro lado, inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo más cercano que nunca, la potente voz de Raoul que daba el pistoletazo de salida.

Lo habían hecho mil veces, pero esta vez fue distinto.

Cualitativamente, no fue la mejor de sus actuaciones.

Emocionalmente, se vació como nunca.

Los innumerables ensayos, las horas pasadas memorizando la letra, las clases con los Javis; todo quedó aparcado, en un segundo plano, dejando que fuera su instinto quien le guiara por el escenario. Que su corazón interpretara por él una historia que ya estaba lejos de serle ajena; pues él había rondado en las últimas semanas alrededor de Raoul como lo hacía el personaje de la canción, tan enamorado de él como temeroso de confesarle lo que sentía.

No necesitaba mirar para saber dónde estaba Raoul; no necesitaba calcular las distancias para saber cuándo acercarse o alejarse. Cada nota, cada paso de la coreografía, le resultaban tan naturales como andar o respirar. Y cuando se giraba para buscarle lo hacía sin miedo, sabiendo que iba a encontrarle exactamente donde lo esperaba. Que se aproximaría en el instante preciso. Que sus voces se superpondrían en el momento adecuado, formando una amalgama perfecta.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco de puro orgullo al ver cómo Raoul se le acercaba sonriendo, decidido, _disfrutando_. Cómodo sobre ese escenario que se había convertido en su reino compartido. Mirándole a los ojos, cantándole a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Apartándole de un empujón cuando le tocó el turno a Agoney de ir detrás de él.

_No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti._

Cruzándose sin rozarse; tan compenetrados y sincronizados como los mecanismos de un reloj.

El final llegó demasiado pronto.

Y a la vez, parecía que habían transcurrido mil años cuando Raoul y él quedaron al fin frente a frente, con la última frase de la canción muriendo en sus labios.

La orden que le había dado horas antes retumbó en su mente.

_“Bésame al final.”_

Agoney se descubrió, de repente, tan nervioso como Raoul.

 _Es sólo un beso,_ le había dicho. Pero no, no era solo un beso. Era mucho más. Algo tan importante, tan íntimo, tan privado, que durante una fracción de segundo deseó no tener que hacerlo.

Después, se lanzó.

No fue un beso como el del pase de micros. No podía. Estaba nervioso, atenazado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Por ese torrente de emociones que se habían desbordado en él durante la canción.

Le besó brevemente en los labios y Raoul lo aceptó sin corresponder, pero sonriendo con el alivio del que se siente, al fin, libre.

Y luego se miraron a los ojos.

Lo mejor, al final, no fue el beso.

Sino ese abrazo en el que se fundieron, espontáneamente, que apenas duró un segundo pero en el que se agarraron el uno al otro como si fueran el único anclaje sólido que les quedara en el mundo.

Un abrazo lleno de alivio, de reconocimiento, de orgullo, de perdón; y sobre todo, de la complicidad de haberlo logrado.

Juntos.

 

 


	9. Manos vacías

Lo hizo para ganar.

Pero no ganó.

La confirmación de que estaba nominado cayó sobre él como un mazazo, enfriando esa felicidad que había sentido sobre el escenario y convirtiéndole de nuevo en una bola de furia y amargura. Resentido, se pasó toda la noche enfadado, ignorando a sus compañeros y absteniéndose de participar en el resto de actividades.

Era consciente de estar comportándose como un imbécil.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitarlo.

Y no era por la nominación; o no era _exactamente_ por la nominación.

Lo había dejado todo en el escenario. Se había esforzado como nunca. Había dejado atrás gran parte de sus complejos. Había hecho algo que nunca pensó que haría. Dejándose atrapar por una canción como pocas veces en su vida.

Y aun así, no había sido suficiente.

Raoul tenía la sensación de que _nunca_ sería suficiente.

El lunes siguiente se iría, y la competición, aquello por lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, se habría acabado para siempre.

Volvió a la academia sin hablar con nadie; sus compañeros, conscientes de su estado anímico, le dejaron tranquilo. Agoney también hizo el trayecto en completo silencio, lo que sin duda resultaba extraño en alguien con la capacidad de hablar por los codos y a todas horas.

Sumido en su propio drama, Raoul no le hizo demasiado caso.

Pero, cuando le interceptó a la vuelta del baño, no pudo seguir ignorándole.

\- Raoul -murmuró abriendo los brazos. A Raoul le quedó la duda de si lo hacía por impedirle avanzar más o para iniciar un abrazo que no llegó a producirse, porque él se quedó quieto, parado en el sitio. Tras unos segundos, Agoney los bajó-. ¿Cómo estás?

Era la pregunta más absurda que podían hacerle en esos momentos.

Y a lo mejor, también era la que más necesitaba.

\- Jodido.

\- Quiero que sepas que me parece tan injusto que te nominaran -meneó la cabeza-. Estuviste perfecto, mi niño, y cualquier persona con ojos en la cara y oídos opinará…

\- _Agoney_ -le cortó bruscamente, en un tono que no admitía réplicas y que dejó a su compañero mudo-. Ya.

Raoul había dado un paso atrás, bajando la cabeza. Se notaba peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas. Apretó los dientes, intentando serenar su respiración.

Podía sentir la mirada de Agoney, fija en él.

\- ¿Ya qué?

\- No hace falta que me consueles, ni que me des falsas esperanzas. Ha pasado y ya. Me han nominado y el próximo lunes estaré en la mierda -cogió aire-. He hecho todo lo que me han dicho, he seguido todas las indicaciones, _hasta me he besado contigo_ y aún así no ha sido suficiente.

Volcó toda su amargura. Y esperó la respuesta de Agoney, rogando -a pesar de sus palabras- recibir un poco de consuelo. Deseando desesperadamente un abrazo que no sabía cómo pedir.

Supo que algo iba mal cuando esa respuesta no llegó.

Al arriesgarse a mirar arriba, vio a su compañero observándole. Extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Qué?

Agoney desvió la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona, una que Raoul recordaba de sus primeros días, cuando el canario parecía opinar que todo lo que hacía y decía era una estupidez absoluta. Notó una sensación plomiza extendiéndose por su estómago. Una que no tenía nada que ver con la nominación.

\- Nada.

\- No, nada no. Ahora lo dices.

\- Déjalo.

\- Ago.

Dio un paso al frente, agarrándole con fuerza de la sudadera para obligarle a mirarle. Agoney obedeció, aunque lo hizo frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Raoul y este se dio cuenta de que, más que enfadado, estaba triste. Herido.

Y cuando le vio coger aire, supo que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no iba a gustarle.

\- Es que siempre es lo mismo, Raoul, siempre tu puta competitividad y tus putos dramas. ¿Te crees que es para ponerte así porque te nominaran? Coño, a Cepeda van ya cuatro veces, y mírale, tan normal. Vale que el tío tampoco es de lo más expresivo, pero joder, un poquito de madurez por tu parte estaría bien, ¿no crees? -Y en un gesto que le sorprendió y descolocó, Agoney se sacudió de su mano, liberándose y dando un paso atrás-. Tengo una noticia para ti, Raoul, y es que no eres el centro del mundo. Estás nominado, puede que te vayas, ¿y? A mí podría tocarme la semana que viene, porque mira, mi niño, ni tú ni yo vamos a ganar este concurso. Pero lo que nos llevemos de él es lo que importa -se recolocó la sudadera, alzando la barbilla-. O eso pensaba yo.

Dio otro paso atrás.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Raoul al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de marcharse.

Reaccionó, como solía ser habitual en él, revolviéndose como gato panza arriba.

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene? -Gruñó, siguiéndole.

\- Ah, no sé, cariño. Tú verás a lo que viene.

\- ¿Es por el beso?

Agoney resopló.

\- El beso, el beso… me tienes hasta los mismísimos cojones con el beso. Y estoy hartito de que no te aclares -le señaló con el dedo-. Te digo una cosa, Raoul, yo no estuve en el armario en la vida y no pienso estarlo por ti. Sal con todas las consecuencias o quédate ahí dentro hasta que te entierren. La decisión es tuya, pero deja de marearme de una puta vez.

Y sin más, el canario dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso rápido por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación.

Raoul se le quedó mirando. Impotente.

Lo había hecho para ganar.

Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que lo que podía perder era algo mucho más importante que un simple concurso.

Y entendió, al fin, lo duro que resultaba verse con las manos vacías.

 


	10. El premio

Agoney despertó al día siguiente con una sensación parecida a la resaca y un humor que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Por eso tuvo que parpadear, asegurándose de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, cuando Raoul le buscó, recién levantado, sonriéndole como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido.

\- Eh, Ago -le envolvió en un abrazo del que el canario ni pudo ni quiso escapar, aún demasiado soñoliento para recordar lo enfadado que estaba-. Perdóname tío, llevabas razón con todo lo que me dijiste ayer. Tú ya sabes que te aprecio.

Remachó su afirmación con un beso en la mejilla que terminó de dejar en el sitio a Agoney, y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle un guiño y una sonrisa que tuvieron la facultad de desarmarle de la cabeza a los pies.

Y cuando cruzó la mirada con Alfred -el único que en ese momento estaba en el dormitorio y lo había visto todo-, en sus expresiones gemelas se dibujaba la misma pregunta.

_Pero qué coño._

Ignoraba que sus sorpresas no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Pero lo intuyó minutos después cuando, en el desayuno, Raoul se hizo sitio de una forma nada disimulada para colocarse a su lado. Y cuando fue junto a él a clase, parloteando alegremente de cosas que _no_ tenían que ver con la nominación. O cuando empezó a mirarle descaradamente en mitad de la clase de yoga, provocándole en cuanto tenía la menor oportunidad.

Le paró de camino al comedor, colocándole la mano en el hombro y hablándole en un susurro.

\- Oye, mi niño, ¿soy yo o estás tonteando conmigo?

Raoul se giró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Agoney no habría estado más sorprendido si hubiera visto a Cepeda emocionarse.

\- ¿Está funcionando?

Agoney parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, exactamente?

\- Salir del armario -replicó Raoul con decisión-. Repito: ¿está funcionando? Porque soy de los que piensan -volvió a sonreír y se relamió los labios, el maldito niño- que siempre se puede hacer mejor.

No era fácil dejar sin palabras a Agoney, pero se quedó tan parado y mudo como si hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sentido la tentación de mirar a los lados y preguntar por la cámara oculta. Sabiéndose rodeado de ellas, se limitó a extender el brazo para buscar apoyo en la pared más cercana. Un tanto sobrepasado por las circunstancias.

\- ¿Esto es alguna especie de broma retorcida tuya? -Intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa sólo le duró un par de segundos.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

No quería hacerse ilusiones. _No podía._

Raoul se quedó serio. Se acercó sutilmente a él, sin mover los pies pero inclinando el cuerpo, hasta que pudo hablarle al oído.

\- Esto es que probablemente me voy en una semana y ya me da todo igual, Agoney -y cuando le escuchó coger aire, Agoney tuvo una revelación y supo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y su mano se agarró con más fuerza al marco de la puerta-. _No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti._

Se le pusieron los vellos de punta.

Atónito, se apartó para poder mirar a Raoul quien, muy tranquilo, volvió a ofrecerle su sonrisa de estudiante modélico, de niño angelical incapaz de romper un plato, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

\- No acostumbro a perder, Ago -se apartó de él con calma- hazte a la idea.

Aún demasiado sorprendido para moverse o hablar, Agoney le vio partir, camino a la cocina.

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Raoul, para variar, estaba compitiendo.

Y que él, inesperadamente, se había convertido en el codiciado premio.


	11. Tiempo

Agoney no tardó ni una hora en contraatacar.

\- Raoul, mi niño, ¿me das un plátano?

Raoul sonrió.

No había esperado menos de él.

\- Claro.

Con aire casual cogió dicho fruto del mostrador, y con la misma expresión impasible retiró la piel con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, sintiendo la mirada de Agoney clavada en él.

\- Aquí tienes.

Agoney estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto a la mesa, por lo que Raoul tuvo que recorrer unos pasos sujetando el plátano por la cáscara. Su compañero esperaba con las cejas levemente arqueadas; Raoul mantuvo la expresión más inocente del mundo cuando se lo ofreció, prácticamente colocándoselo frente a las narices, sabedor de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

No le decepcionó.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Puede que Raoul fuera el más combativo de los dos. Pero en este juego que estaban jugando, Agoney era, sin lugar a dudas, el gran maestro.

El canario bajó la cabeza sin dudar, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras engullía parte del plátano con un movimiento de similitudes inequívocas. Raoul tampoco apartó la mirada, esperando pacientemente a que Agoney terminara de masticar y tomara lo que quedaba de fruta de sus manos, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias.

Cuando Raoul se vio al fin capaz de despegar sus ojos de Agoney, descubrió que Alfred -sentado frente al canario- había sido testigo de toda la escena, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de centrarse de nuevo en su plato.

No le importó.

Una semana antes, le habría mortificado que alguien le hubiera visto tontear de forma tan descarada con Agoney; ahora le daba igual si toda España lo hacía, indiferente a la presencia de las cámaras que seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le dio igual que les estuvieran grabando cuando, en clase de yoga, no vaciló en darle un beso en el brazo. Ni cuando se enganchó a sus hombros, ya tras la comida, abrazándole por detrás para hacerse perdonar por uno de sus piques. O cuando se pegó a él en las restantes clases, haciendo todo lo posible por tocarle a la menor oportunidad.

Y definitivamente, la tentación fue demasiado fuerte para resistirla cuando le encontró en el sofá, sentado con su mejor pose de diva; los codos sobre el respaldo y las piernas muy abiertas. Agoney arqueó las cejas en cuanto le vio aparecer, dirigiéndole un repaso visual que no se molestó lo más mínimo en disimular.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues nada -Agoney se humedeció ligeramente el labio inferior-. Aquí.

Raoul se mordió una sonrisa.

\- Hay pelis porno que empiezan así.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo han contado -hizo caso omiso de su gruñido de escepticismo, apartándole una rodilla de un puntapie-. Hazme sitio.

Se dejó caer a su lado, dejando el espacio mínimo e imprescindible entre sus cuerpos, y colocándole despreocupadamente la mano sobre la rodilla. Agoney no se movió, pero inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

Raoul se tomó un instante en analizar la pregunta.

Objetivamente, no había respuesta fácil.

Seguía dolido por la nominación, eso era cierto. Honestamente, pensaba que no se la merecía. Había cantado con el alma, más que con la garganta, y estaba firmemente convencido de que el jurado había sido injusto -muy injusto- con él.

Pero también sabía que de nada servía seguir lamentándose, a esas alturas. Más cuando cabía la posibilidad de que le quedara menos de una semana en el concurso.

Menos de una semana cumpliendo su sueño. Viviendo para la música. Recibiendo clases de los mejores.

Y compartiendo su día a día con Agoney.

Durante la larga noche de insomnio que había seguido a las duras -pero certeras- palabras de su compañero, se había propuesto disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Exprimir al máximo cada clase, interiorizar cada consejo, darlo todo hasta en el más insignificante de los ensayos.

Y aprovechar cada segundo que pasaba junto al hombre que le había enseñado que este juego - _su juego-_ podía ser divertido. Aun perdiendo.

\- Sí -lo sintetizó todo en el monosílabo, y después giró el cuello para mirarle-. ¿Tú estás bien?

Su réplica pareció pillar por sorpresa a Agoney, que le miró estupefacto, arqueando las cejas como si aquella pregunta fuera lo que menos esperaba en el mundo.

\- ¿Quién, yo?

\- Sí, tú.

\- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa cómo esté yo?

Su sincera cuestión provocó un incómodo murmullo de fondo en su cerebro, donde por primera vez empezó a plantearse si su actitud con Agoney había sido siempre la correcta. Pero desechó rápidamente esas dudas, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, pues desde ahora -zanjó-. ¿Vas a contestar o qué?

Le miró muy fijamente, las cejas apretadas en una fina línea para darle a entender que no bromeaba. Agoney meditó su respuesta con la misma cautela que Raoul había mostrado antes. Esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso, dejando vagar su mano por su propio muslo hasta que se rozó, por una fracción de segundo, con la de su compañero.

\- Podríamos decir que más o menos bien.

\- ¿Más o menos bien?

No era la respuesta que Raoul esperaba; no después de un día dedicado en cuerpo y alma a flirtear con un hombre por primera vez en su vida. Agoney captó su disgusto, apartando la mirada.

\- Mira, Raoul. Si se trata de estar todo el día tonteando, pelearnos como un matrimonio y hacerle felaciones a plátanos, ya sabes que aquí me tienes.

Su tono de voz era ligero o fingía serlo.

Raoul insistió.

\- ¿Y si quiero algo más que eso?

Agoney aguardó un segundo; después le miró de soslayo, esbozando una sonrisa para suavizar sus palabras.

\- Creo, mi niño, que ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres.

Por un momento amagó esa vieja reacción aprendida, esa irritación refleja, que surgía inevitablemente siempre que las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Pero esta vez fue capaz de reprimirla a tiempo, forzándose a sí mismo a reordenar sus pensamientos antes de contestar, con la mayor de las calmas.

\- Llevas razón -y su respuesta volvió a sorprender a Agoney, que giró el cuello para devolverle la mirada-. No lo tenía muy claro hasta ayer mismo, pero ahora sí que lo sé.

\- Querías ganar -le recordó.

\- Ganar es imposible -admitió-. Y como tú dijiste, al final contará lo que nos llevemos de aquí.

Agoney le observó con la cabeza gacha y expresión indescifrable. Raoul no fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo vulnerable que era; de cómo escondía sus sentimientos bajo su forma de ser histriónica y sus maneras de reina de la fiesta. Había coqueteado hasta con el cámara que les seguía a las clases; pero en cuanto la conversación se tornaba seria, reculaba y se plegaba sobre sí mismo.

Se estaba protegiendo.

Y a Raoul le dejó conmocionado darse cuenta de que se estaba protegiendo _de él._

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres llevarte de aquí? -Preguntó Agoney, en tono suave.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes.

Nunca habría esperado que acogiera su confesión con un parco asentimiento y otra mirada clavada en el vacío. Porque desde el principio había tenido claro que a su compañero, de una forma más o menos obvia, le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que temes de mí?

Agoney reaccionó con un espontáneo resoplido, echando la cabeza atrás.

\- Creo que tú también lo sabes.

\- ¿Piensas que esto es una estrategia para que no me echen?

\- ¿Acaso no fue una estrategia lo de besarte conmigo?

\- No. Besarme contigo formaba parte de la interpretación. Después, se me fue de las manos.

Para su contrariedad, en ese momento entraron varios compañeros, que ni siquiera arquearon una ceja al verles sentados tan juntos. Pero Agoney aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse del sofá, haciendo ademán de concluir su conversación e irrumpir en la de ellos.

Impotente, Raoul también se puso en pie, agarrándole con disimulo de la muñeca hasta que a Agoney no le quedó otra opción que mirarle.

\- Eh -masculló-. ¿Qué necesitas?

Agoney se dio la vuelta, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

\- Tiempo. Y creérmelo.

Raoul asintió.

\- Vale -le soltó, dando un paso atrás.

Se le daban bien los retos.


	12. Lágrimas

El lunes, que el día de la nominación de Raoul había parecido tan lejano, se acercaba ahora a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Agoney intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, y la mayoría de ocasiones lo conseguía. Tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar -esa estúpida canción en francés, por ejemplo-, y entre clases y ensayos el tiempo libre del que disponía era realmente limitado.

Por desgracia -o por suerte- todo ese tiempo lo pasaba con Raoul a su vera.

Y había que reconocerle una cosa: el muy desgraciado se estaba empeñando a fondo en que Agoney le creyera.

\- ¡Amoooor!

Agoney casi se atragantó.

_\- ¿Amor?_

Raoul siguió la conversación como si nada, sus compañeros no prestaron la más mínima atención al detalle y Agoney se quedó absolutamente perplejo, observando fijamente la espalda del catalán como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Hacía dos semanas no quería ni oír hablar de darle un beso y ahora traspasaba unos niveles de cursilería que ni siquiera Agoney había rozado jamás.

Raoul se estaba esforzando.

Y no sólo por el hecho de buscarle obsesivamente para sentarse a su lado en la mesa, emparejarse con él en clase o sencillamente estar a su lado en todo momento. No sólo por los frecuentes abrazos, besos en la mejilla o esos otros gestos aparentemente inconscientes -rozarle la oreja con los dedos, cogerle de la mano al pasar- que se iban sucediendo con una frecuencia cada vez mayor.

Eso era algo que Raoul bien podía hacer de cara a la galería.

Pero Agoney veía algo más. Algo que no se podía fingir.

Por primera vez, le notaba totalmente relajado, feliz y disfrutando de su estancia en la academia. Bromeando abiertamente con él, sin importarle lo que pensaran. Aceptando de buen grado su ayuda -y ofreciéndole la suya- cuando tenían que abordar sus nuevas canciones.

Y cuando le escuchó ensayar, se le paró el corazón.

Había esperado que la nominación afectara a Raoul. Que su temor por irse le coartara a la hora de interpretar el tema, y que su gen competitivo le provocara más ansiedad de la necesaria de cara a la gala del lunes.

En su lugar, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Cuando irrumpió en el estudio, casi de casualidad, vio lo que pocas veces había tenido la ocasión de ver. A su compañero completamente desatado, explayándose, simplemente disfrutando del ensayo. Dejándose el alma sin importar lo que viniera después.

El cambio fue tan radical que Agoney se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escucharle cantar. Y cuando Raoul terminó y se giró hacia él, no pudo ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.

\- ¿Ha estado chulo?

Fue hasta él, sonriente. Y le dio otro abrazo. Uno que a Agoney no le costó nada devolver.

Por primera vez, se permitió soñar con la posibilidad de que Raoul se quedara.

Y aunque se había jurado a sí mismo ser más inmune a los encantos de su compañero, fue aquello lo que terminó de derrumbarle de nuevo. Raoul entre sus brazos, genuinamente feliz de que su actuación le hubiera gustado.

\- Es precioso -susurró contra su oído.

\- Gracias.

Sí; el maldito niño se estaba esforzando.

Y, para ser sinceros, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Dejó caer las débiles murallas que había erigido, sin poder ni querer resistirse a los encantos de Raoul. Demasiado enamorado de él, ya a esas alturas, para no sonreír como un bobo cuando le miraba, no corresponder con el mismo fervor a su manía de acompañarle a sol y a sombra, o no participar de buen grado en sus juegos.

Y era curioso. Porque estaba disfrutando como nunca pero al mismo tiempo estaba ese creciente nudo en la garganta. Porque un momento se encontraba riéndose con Raoul y al siguiente se le congelaba la risa al pensar en el lunes.

Porque después de perseguirle por toda la casa armado con nieve artificial, revolcarse con él en el sofá -asustando al pobre Alfred, que entró de repente y se los encontró al uno montado sobre el otro en una postura bastante proclive a los malentendidos- y abrazarle más veces de las que podía recordar, se iba a la ducha y dejaba que se le empañaran los ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera su último fin de semana juntos.

El sábado su ánimo amaneció plomizo y frío.

El lunes estaba allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, y Agoney no podía dejar de imaginar el momento en el que toda España supiera que Raoul era el próximo eliminado.

Ese día, no hubo clase ni ensayo ni persona en el mundo capaz de animarle.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ago?

Raoul le pilló fregando los platos, apretándose contra su espalda como solía ser habitual. Cualquier otro día, Agoney habría disfrutado de ese acercamiento.

Hoy, sólo hacía que el corazón le doliera aún más.

\- Sí -gruñó.

\- Vente luego al piano, anda. Que estoy grabando el vídeo de mi despedida.

Lo más cruel de todo fue que Agoney pudo notar perfectamente cómo sonreía contra la piel de su cuello.

Y que, aun así, tragándose las lágrimas y haciendo de tripas corazón, obedeció a Raoul.

Se arrepintió al instante.

_I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away. But baby I just need one good one to stay._

Se quedó helado cuando le dijo la frase que había elegido para él.

 _Pero qué hijo de puta,_ pensó.

Y sólo el hecho de saber que no estaban solos -y de que probablemente estaban saliendo en el Canal 24h, retransmitiendo en directo para todo el mundo cómo se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos- le disuadió de levantarse, darle un puñetazo y salir de ahí después de mandarle definitivamente a la mierda.

En su lugar, hizo lo que un profesional debía hacer.

Los Javis habrían estado orgullosos de ver cómo volvía a aguantarse las ganas de llorar, forzaba una sonrisa, se dejaba abrazar por Raoul - _“ven, más cerca”_ , le decía constantemente- y repetía una y otra vez la toma hasta que a su exigente compañero le pareció suficiente.

Y sólo entonces, huyó.

Permitiéndose abrazarle una vez más, entrelazando la mano con la suya, dándole un beso en la mejilla que Raoul aceptó casi con indiferencia, pero que a él le supo a despedida.

Salió del estudio.

Y cuando llegó al baño, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos, dejó salir al fin todas las lágrimas que había estado tragando.


	13. Esperanza

Raoul supo que algo andaba mal cuando terminó de grabar el vídeo y se dio cuenta de que Agoney ya no andaba revoloteando a su alrededor.

En los últimos días se había acostumbrado a llevar a su compañero pegado las veinticuatro horas del día; tanto que su repentina ausencia le provocó un sentimiento de vacío casi físico, como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad de su propio cuerpo.

Así que empezó a buscarlo.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Agoney? -Preguntó, asomándose al salón.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Yo llevo un rato sin verlo -respondió Alfred-. ¿Es que no estaba contigo?

Parecía verdaderamente impactado por la revelación.

\- No, qué va -Raoul dio media vuelta-. Bueno, estará por ahí.

Abandonó el salón sin ser consciente de la conmoción provocada en sus compañeros.

Continuó su búsqueda mirando en todos los estudios, pensando que igual le había dado por seguir ensayando su canción. Se asomó a la habitación, aventurando que quizá estuviera cansado y hubiera decidido ir a echarse un rato.

Miró incluso dentro del armario. Aunque sabía que eso no era lo suyo.

Y finalmente, no le quedó otra opción que acercarse al baño.

Aunque a esas alturas, ya imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar.

\- Agoney -tocó con suavidad en el único cubículo que estaba cerrado-. Abre.

Lo pidió en un tono innegociable y Agoney, para su alivio, no negoció. Tras el característico sonido de alguien limpiándose la nariz en un pañuelo, escuchó un arrastrar de pies, el chirriar metálico del pestillo y, finalmente, la puerta cediendo.

Tal y como imaginaba, Agoney estaba detrás, en un estado que Raoul no habría sabido muy bien cómo calificar. El pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz en carne viva. Pero lo peor fue que ni siquiera intentó disimular con una broma. Se limitó a apartar la mirada, dando un paso atrás hasta volver a sentarse en la tapa del inodoro.

Tirando a la papelera el puñado de papel higiénico que tenía en la mano y arrancando uno nuevo para volver a sonarse la nariz.

Raoul estaba paralizado. Mudo.

Nunca había visto llorar así a Agoney. Sí lagrimear de emoción con alguna canción, o incluso derramar alguna lágrima cuando otro compañero había sido expulsado. Pero nunca algo parecido a esto; a ese llanto incesante e incontrolable que hizo sucumbir de nuevo a su compañero, obligándole a ocultar la cara entre las manos.

Y Raoul no sabía lo que hacer. Porque Agoney era ese chaval atractivo, bromista y siempre seguro de sí mismo; esa diva alegre e histérica que sonreía y hablaba por los codos. Agoney no podía llevar _horas_ allí, metido en un puto servicio, llorando a solas. Era una imagen tan discordante que pasó casi un minuto en silencio, viéndole hipar como un niño pequeño sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando reaccionó, quiso hacerlo todo a la vez.

Entrar en el baño, cerrar la puerta, agacharse frente a él; consolarle.

Como consecuencia, dio una patada a la puerta, tropezó al entrar y prácticamente cayó sobre él. Agoney tuvo que olvidar su drama por unos segundos para ofrecerle un brazo salvador que impidió que se abriera la cabeza contra el borde del váter. Raoul trastabilló, encontrando al fin la estabilidad al caer sobre sus rodillas, frente a él.

\- Joder -murmuró, sin aliento. Pasado el susto, miró a su compañero-. Ago, ¿qué coño te pasa?

Agoney le miró un instante y volvió a esconder el rostro entre las manos. Pero su respuesta -en tono de voz débil, cansado- le llegó a la perfección.

\- Me pasas tú, hijo de puta.

Raoul sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

\- ¿Estás llorando por mí?

\- ¿Por qué otra cosa voy a estar llorando?

\- No sé. Porque no quedan plátanos, o porque ahora sabes que roncas, o porque no tienes ni puta idea de francés -Raoul se echó al frente para poder agarrarle de los antebrazos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas-. Cualquiera de esas me parece mejor razón para llorar que hacerlo por un gilipollas como yo.

Agoney emitió una risa seca.

\- Tienes razón, eres gilipollas -sentenció con un hilo de voz, la cabeza gacha y los ojos perdidos en algún punto de su regazo-. Y yo más, por haberme enamorado de ti.

Raoul sufrió el estallido de emociones más contradictorio de su vida.

Alegría, por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pena, porque le mataba ver a Agoney en ese estado. Miedo, al imaginarse dando el paso de tener una relación con otro hombre. Decepción, porque tenía que ser justo ahora, ahora que se sabía con los días contados.

Y por encima de todo, esperanza.

Porque sabía que la academia no era -no podía serlo- el final de ese camino.

\- Desde luego, vaya ocurrencia -se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, soltándole un brazo para poder agarrarle con suavidad de la barbilla. Obligándole a alzar la cabeza lo justo para mirarle-. Oye, sé que soy horrible, pero tampoco me parece para ponerse así.

Agoney ni siquiera hizo ademán de responder a la broma.

\- Vete a la mierda -gruñó sin ganas, inspirando hondo-. No soporto la idea de que te vayas.

\- Y yo tampoco, pero es lo que hay -no le costó mantener un tono calmado-. Tendrás que sobrevivir aquí dentro sin mí.

Agoney le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- No eres _tan_ imprescindible.

Raoul sonrió.

\- Sí que lo soy. A ver si te crees que Cepeda te va a poner un plátano delante de la boca para que le hagas una mamada. Al plátano, digo.

Supo que había conseguido penetrar en sus defensas cuando Agoney olvidó por un momento su pena para contraer su expresión en una mueca de disgusto.

\- _Por Dios -_ replicó, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa al afirmar-. Luego dirás que no eres tan horrible.

Raoul terminó de incorporarse y le besó.

Era la primera vez que él iniciaba un beso entre ellos. Un beso con otro hombre. Por una fracción de segundo, se sintió perdido sin la guía de Agoney; sin esa mano en la nuca que siempre le aportaba seguridad.

Después, cerró los ojos.

Los labios de Agoney sabían a lágrimas y se quedaron quietos bajo los suyos, pero a Raoul no le importó. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía exactamente lo que _quería_ hacer.

Atrapó el labio inferior de Agoney entre los suyos, le acarició con suavidad con la punta de la lengua hasta que notó que su resistencia desaparecía, permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Entró como un huracán en su boca, subiendo las manos para agarrarle de las mejillas, acariciándole la barba mientras procedía a comérselo a besos como si no fuera una de sus últimas noches en la academia, sino en la tierra.

Agoney no tardó en corresponderle. Su mano apareció en su nuca y ahora era él quien le comía la boca como si les quedaran cinco minutos de vida. Con una desesperación que dejó a Raoul desarmado. La otra mano tirándole del cuello de la sudadera hasta que su compañero quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él, jadeando entre beso y beso.

Sólo dejaron de besarse cuando respirar empezó a ser una necesidad altamente acuciante.

\- Joder -Raoul se llevó una mano a los labios- ojalá pudiéramos follar aquí mismo.

Nunca se había imaginado acostándose con Agoney, pero en aquel momento lo hizo, y le dieron escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. No fue el único. Su compañero se estremeció visiblemente bajo su cuerpo; entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un jadeo más profundo. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba claro que sólo la virginidad de Raoul le salvaba de ser estampado y sodomizado contra la pared.

\- No se habla de follar cuando _no se puede_ follar -respondió, apretando las mandíbulas.

\- Guárdate las ganas para cuando estemos fuera.

\- ¿Esto va a seguir fuera?

Raoul ya había empezado a levantarse; se quedó parado, a medio incorporar, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

\- Yo seré horrible. Pero tú eres tonto del culo.

\- No. Tú eres un imbécil que iba de hetero hasta hace dos días y yo estoy hasta los cojones de llevarme desilusiones.

\- La bisexualidad existe, cariño.

\- Me parece muy bien. Pero si salgo de la academia y te encuentro liado con una rubia espectacular, te meto la bisexualidad por el culo.

\- Espero que me metas otras cosas -repuso Raoul, inclinándose para rozarle la frente con los labios. Agoney, a punto de replicar algo, se quedó milagrosamente callado. Deshecho ante el gesto-. Vamos a salir antes de que…

En ese momento, escucharon pasos que se aproximaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

\- ¿Agoney? ¿Raoul? ¿Estáis por ahí?

\- …Mierda.

Pero se levantó de un salto, descorriendo el pestillo y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Encontrándose, cara a cara en el pasillo, con Alfred.

\- Eh -el rostro de su compañero reflejó primero sorpresa, y después alivio-. Oye, ¿al final encontraste a…?

Y se quedó mudo cuando Agoney, aún despeinado, ruborizado y con un puñado de papel higiénico en la mano, surgió a espaldas de Raoul.

Alfred cerró la boca.

Raoul se aguantaba como podía la risa.

\- Sí, al final lo encontré.

\- Oh -asintió con expresión neutra-. Me alegro.

Sin más, giró sobre sus talones, alejándose impasible.

Raoul esperó a que quedara fuera de su alcance visual para echarse a reír.

\- Pobre. Le vamos a traumatizar.

Agoney le abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Que se joda. Yo aguanto sus babosadas hetero sin protestar, él no se va a morir por un poco de mariconeo.

Raoul inspiró hondo cuando Agoney le besó el cuello.

\- Eso también es verdad.


	14. Asfixia

Uno de los peores días de su vida amaneció con una sensación plomiza en el estómago y finalizó con la expulsión de Raoul.

Lo peor fue que siempre supo que ocurriría así.

Jamás tuvo la mínima esperanza de que Raoul se quedara, y fue esa certeza, esa condena en forma de fecha de caducidad, la que le redujo a un silencioso manojo de nervios incapaz hasta de comer.

\- Hoy te echan y me nominan -murmuró, mientras daba vueltas con desgana a la comida en el plato.

\- ¿Por qué dices que te van a nominar?

Agoney levantó la mirada; todo ese entorno conocido, la academia que una vez vio como el crisol en el que se forjarían sus sueños, ahora se le antojaba pequeño, cerrado, asfixiante. Se mordió el labio, volviendo a hundir los hombros y la mirada en el plato.

\- No estoy para nada. Y menos para cantar.

Podía sentir los ojos de Raoul fijos en él. Agoney odiaba que le mirara así; odiaba la idea de estar demandando consuelo, cuando era Raoul quien estaba viviendo las que probablemente fueran sus últimas horas en la academia.

Pero no lo podía evitar.

Y más cuando Raoul parecía tan tranquilo, tan resignado frente a su destino. Agoney sabía que su cabreo se había convertido en una indignación sorda. Que ya estaba más que hecho a la idea de hacer las maletas y abandonar para siempre la academia.

\- Como me salve y no te nominen te voy a pegar una colleja delante de todos.

Agoney le devolvió la mirada, escéptico. A pesar de su bravata, sabía que Raoul ni siquiera valoraba la posibilidad de quedarse. Y eso era lo que más le rompía. Pensar que su combativo amigo, el que nunca daba una pelea por perdida, había tirado completamente la toalla.

 

Uno de los peores días de su vida transcurrió con una lentitud exasperante, en una atmósfera angustiosa en la que el aire parecía llegar con dificultad a sus pulmones y a su cerebro.

Una creciente opresión se le instaló en el pecho.

Hizo lo imposible por ignorarla. Consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Fingiendo cuando pudo, sumiéndose en un silencio cuando no. Huyendo deliberadamente de la vista de Raoul cuando amenazaba con romperse.

Pero lo imposible resultó no ser suficiente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, apoyado en el lavabo con la camisa a medio poner, que no vio aparecer a Alfred. Al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con su mirada de preocupación en el espejo.

Forzó una sonrisa, pensando que nadie podía saber cuánto le costaba un gesto tan simple.

\- Sí -apartó inmediatamente la mirada, huidizo-. Un poco nervioso, por la canción…

Sus manos ya se habían dirigido hacia su camisa para seguir abrochándosela, sus pies ya habían iniciado una huida lateral, rumbo a un lugar donde pudiera estar milagrosamente solo. Pero unos y otros se toparon con la figura de Alfred, que se plantó cortándole el paso, extendiendo el brazo para agarrarle de una de las muñecas.

\- Llevas todo el día muy separado de Raoul.

No fue una pregunta ni una observación, sino casi una sentencia. Una que no necesitaba ningún tipo de explicación. Se movió ligeramente, apartándose un poco pero sin aflojar su presa sobre la mano de Agoney.

Este intentó encontrar algo que decir, sintiéndose radiografiado por los ojos de su compañero. Y se atrevió a pensar que, quizá, él _sí_ sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando.

\- Estoy muy nervioso y no se lo quiero pegar. Hoy tiene que _brillar -_ Alfred no dijo nada, y él se sintió obligado a agregar, ante su aparente incomprensión-. Es él quien está nominado.

\- Ya -Alfred cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, ladeando la cabeza-. Pero creo que eres tú quien necesita ayuda.

Curioso, pensó, que una verdad tan simple le hubiera resultado tan difícil de ver.

Nunca supo si fueron las palabras de Alfred, su mano en la muñeca o el verse enfrentado a la realidad que se había esforzado por ignorar. Pero todo lo que llevaba conteniendo desbordó de repente, como si su pecho fuera un dique que acabara de reventar por todas partes. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que darse media vuelta, desasiéndose de un tirón de Alfred. Apoyándose con ambas manos en el lavabo mientras intentaba controlarse.

El llanto reprimido, el nudo en el estómago y los nervios terminaron de explotar, conjuntándose para arrollarle en un torrente que bien pudo durar cinco minutos o cinco horas; Agoney perdió la noción de todo, dejó de ver y de escuchar. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde notaba el corazón galopando con fuerza.

La opresión iba a más. Le costaba respirar.

Una mano apareció de nuevo, apartando de un manotazo la suya. Tan ido estaba que apenas registró quién era, e inicialmente luchó contra esos brazos que le rodearon con fuerza. Emitió un sonido que no podía ser ni calificado de llanto, agarrándose al borde del lavabo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

\- Eso es. Desahógate.

La voz de Alfred le hizo abrir los ojos. Apenas reconoció la imagen que le devolvió el espejo. Boqueó.

\- No puedo respirar -murmuró en tono ahogado.

\- Sí puedes respirar. Coge aire por la nariz y échalo por la boca -Alfred le tenía fuertemente agarrado, hablándole con total calma. A pesar de su agobio, Agoney descubrió que la presión de sus brazos le hacía sentir algo mejor-. Vamos.

Empezó a respirar él mismo a inspiraciones profundas y lentas, animando a su compañero a imitarle. Agoney lo hizo de una forma instintiva, refleja, e inmediatamente el torrente que le había arrollado pareció perder fuerza. Convirtiéndose apenas en una ola que ya moría contra la orilla.

Dejándole, eso sí, tembloroso y destrozado.

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo al volver a ver su imagen en el espejo. Y al saber que alguien más le estaba viendo así, tan miserablemente deshecho.

\- Por favor…

\- Lávate la cara y bebe agua -Alfred le soltó al fin, pero dejó su mano en su hombro-. Y no te preocupes. Esta presión puede con cualquiera.

Agoney volvió a inclinarse sobre el lavabo, esta vez para meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.

\- No puedo dejar que Raoul me vea así.

\- Deja de preocuparte por Raoul y empieza a preocuparte por ti. Tú también te estás jugando mucho esta noche -alzó la mirada, volviendo a encontrar la expresión absolutamente seria de Alfred en el espejo-. Y recuerda que tienes derecho a estar triste, tienes derecho a mostrarlo, y nadie va a juzgarte si te derrumbas.

El canario se incorporó, secándose la cara con una toalla. No sabía cómo Alfred había encontrado justo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, pero las agradeció con un gesto.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Estoy aquí -se limitó a murmurar, antes de dejarle solo.

Agoney suspiró y terminó de vestirse.


	15. Promesas

Raoul estaba menos tranquilo de lo que aparentaba.

De hecho, se hallaba al borde mismo del bloqueo.

Y lo más irónico era que sus nervios no tenían nada que ver con la actuación -que estaba seguro de que iba a bordar- ni con la nominación -que estaba seguro de que iba a perder- sino con el alma en pena andante que se paseaba por la academia con su camisa blanca y sus tirantes negros. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y evitándole.

Con él y con la posibilidad de encontrarse al día siguiente fuera de allí.

El mundo exterior. La jungla. Los fans. Las firmas de discos. Las entrevistas. Los reencuentros con su familia y sus amigos.

Un lugar que ahora se le antojaba agreste e inhóspito, lejos de la academia donde había llegado a sentirse querido y apoyado. Un lugar donde su actitud durante el concurso sería despiezada y analizada con lupa, donde cada anécdota sería repetida hasta la náusea y donde -estaba seguro- le harían preguntas a las que aún no tenía valor para responder.

Y a cada hora que pasaba, cada minuto que le acercaba al momento en el que tendría que abandonar la academia, la ansiedad por tener que enfrentarse a todo eso - _solo_ \- le aplastaba como una losa.

Era esa razón por la que permitía que Agoney siguiera en su mundo, ignorándole salvo por sus breves conversaciones, y sus lejanas miradas de cordero degollado.

Porque, si hablaba con él, corría el riesgo de tener que confesarle que estaba más aterrorizado de lo que nunca pensó que estaría.

\- ¿No vas a decirle nada?

Alfred apareció de la nada -como hacía últimamente- dándole un susto de muerte. Raoul, que estaba probándose frente al espejo la chaqueta que llevaría en la gala de esa noche, dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada asesina, encontrándose con su rostro pensativo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Agoney -arrugó la frente-. Lo está pasando mal.

Por un momento, Raoul tuvo la tentación de sugerirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Su relación con Alfred nunca había sido muy íntima, aunque se hubiera estabilizado en las últimas semanas. Le consideraba un tipo raro. Peculiar. Cuando hablaba, nunca tenía claro si lo hacía en serio o se estaba burlando internamente de él. Y eso chocaba de forma explosiva con un carácter tan agresivo como el suyo.

Se controló a tiempo, también consciente de que su compañero venía con buenas intenciones. Alfred _siempre_ tenía buenas intenciones. Raoul no había conocido a nadie tan irritantemente bondadoso en su vida.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? -Preguntó, por ganar tiempo.

\- Sí -asintió lentamente con la cabeza-. Quizá deberías hacer lo mismo.

Raoul se giró, terminando de colocarse la chaqueta.

\- No sé. Lo he visto muy nervioso -bajó la cabeza, colocándose los puños-. Igual necesita que le dejemos un poco en paz y no nos metamos en sus cosas.

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras.

Con Alfred, esos silencios pesados y ominosos no solían llevar aprejado nada bueno. Raoul pensaba que, cuanto más tiempo permaneciera callado, más posibilidades había de que su respuesta resultara ser tan incisiva como desarmante.

Fue así. Al arriesgarse a echar una ojeada a su compañero, le encontró cruzado de brazos. Juzgándole.

\- Si tenéis la confianza suficiente para encerraros juntos en el baño -expuso en tono tranquilo- también puedes tenerla para no dejarle en paz y _meterte_ en _sus cosas._

Raoul se permitió odiarle mucho, y muy fuerte, durante esos largos segundos que pasó mirándole fijamente.

\- Hay que ver lo que te preocupas por nosotros, ¿eh? -Restalló, en un eco de su actitud rabiosa-. Y yo pensando que te teníamos harto con nuestras boberías.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada -respondió en ese tono que a Raoul le hacía dudar de si hablaba en serio o no-. Os enseñé a besaros, siento que tengo una responsabilidad histórica en esto.

Y se dio media vuelta, marchándose tranquilamente por donde había venido.

Raoul maldijo su estampa unas mil veces mientras salía a regañadientes en busca de Agoney.

\- Agoney -se lo encontró en la mesa, cabizbajo y jugueteando con su merienda-cena como un niño desganado-. Ven a la habitación un momento.

Dijo mucho de sus compañeros que ninguno les dirigiera siquiera una mirada de soslayo ante la rotunda petición.

Y también fue elocuente el gesto de Agoney, siguiéndole sin decir nada.

Raoul no se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con esto; con ese cóctel de dudas y miedos a los que se unía la infinita tristeza de su compañero. Habría dado cualquier cosa por no quedarse con él a solas, justo en ese momento.

Pero, por otro lado, sabía que era su deber hacerlo. Enfrentarse a él antes de marcharse.

\- Alfred me ha dicho que estás mal.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza para indicar al resto de chicos que debían tocar antes de llamar. Agoney se fue inmediatamente a su cama deshecha, sentándose en el borde.

\- No quiero distraerte con mis dramas.

\- No son tus dramas, son los de los dos -respondió mientras llegaba a su lado, sentándose junto a él. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y Agoney no pudo evitar un suspiro-. Y no me vas a distraer. La actuación me va a salir de puta madre.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero me voy a ir igualmente.

El canario alzó la cabeza.

\- Eso también lo sé.

Se quedaron mirando, callados. Y de alguna forma, ambos entendieron lo que estaba pensando el otro.

\- Temes lo que va a pasar mañana -murmuró Agoney.

\- Sí.

\- Saldrás de la academia y te preguntarán: oye Raoul, ¿y el beso con Agoney? Oye Raoul, ¿hay algo detrás del Ragoney? Oye Raoul, ¿sois pareja o ha sido una actuación? -Lo más escalofriante es que lo decía en un tono de profunda calma, casi indiferencia-. Y tú ya sabes lo que vas a contestar.

Raoul bajó la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría ser sincero contigo.

\- Puedes serlo.

\- Tengo miedo a hacerte daño.

\- Llevo veintidós años de mi vida siendo gay, cariño -replicó con cierta ironía-, tú no te preocupes por eso.

Raoul suspiró. Su brazo seguía firme en torno a los hombros de Agoney, aliviándoles un poquito a los dos.

\- No voy a contar mi vida en un puto plató -empezó, tajante-. No me voy a sentar y decir: eh, sí, estoy sintiendo cosas, pero estamos todavía ahí ahí. No voy a hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo, Ago.

\- Te entiendo -su respuesta le tranquilizó un poco, aunque ese alivio duró apenas unos segundos-. Puedes negarte a contestar.

Raoul le miró.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Negarte a contestar -insistió-. Di que no vas a hablar de ello.

A Raoul casi se le escapó una risa amarga.

\- No hablar de ello, Agoney, equivale a _hablar_ de ello.

\- No -repuso en tono serio-. No hablar de ello equivale a no dar explicaciones, y punto.

\- ¡Pero todos sabrán que es verdad!

Supo que había errado el paso cuando Agoney se incorporó, haciendo que su brazo se deslizara hasta quedar apoyado en la cama. Arqueando las cejas, se movió un poco para poder enfrentarle, desafiante.

\- ¿Y?

 _¿Y?_ A Raoul se le encogía el corazón en el pecho tan sólo en pensar en salir del armario en _prime time,_ aunque fuera implícitamente, y con la callada por respuesta. Ya imaginaba cómo se dispararían las especulaciones si se negaba a dar una respuesta tajante sobre su relación con Agoney. Sería prácticamente una confirmación.

\- No estoy preparado -confesó, balbuceando.

\- Lástima -Agoney apartó la mirada-. Ayer parecías _tan_ valiente.

Raoul cerró los ojos. No sabía qué contestar, así que directamente eligió no pensar. Dejar que las palabras circularan sin más, desde su corazón hasta sus labios.

\- Soy valiente cuando estoy contigo. Soy valiente aquí, con los Javis para apoyarnos, y con toda esta peña con la que nos podemos llevar mejor o peor, pero a la que parece importarle tres cojones si actuamos como si fuéramos un puto matrimonio -bajó la cabeza, apoyándola entre las manos-. Pero no estoy preparado… Te necesito conmigo, tío. Te necesito, y sin ti a mi lado sé que no voy a ser capaz.

Notó las lágrimas abrirse paso entre sus dedos apretados. Eran lágrimas de rabia. Le parecía injusto, muy injusto, que le lanzaran ahí fuera cuando apenas había empezado a asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cuando esa reordenación mental que empezó con el dichoso juego de los Javis acababa de empezar.

Agoney se mantuvo en silencio. Era un silencio que hería. Raoul se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano y decidió que terminar de sincerarse no podría hacerle ningún mal.

\- Te necesito para recordarme qué es lo que siento y que merece la pena pasar por toda esta mierda. Y si intento hacerlo yo solo, sin poder tocarte y hablar contigo… no sé. No estoy muy seguro de que fuera capaz.

Escuchó el hondo suspiro de su compañero.

\- Si me necesitas constantemente para recordarte qué sientes, a lo mejor es que lo que sientes no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Raoul alzó la cabeza. Le dolió ver que Agoney tenía los ojos empañados. Se miraba las manos, la cabeza hundida entre los hombros como lo había estado durante todo el día.

Lo comprendió en ese momento.

\- No estás triste porque me vaya. Estás triste porque piensas que me olvidaré de ti.

\- Sí. Y gracias por confirmármelo, por cierto.

\- Agoney -se revolvió, agarrándole de un hombro y zarandeándole con suavidad para obligarle a levantar la cabeza-. Dame una oportunidad fuera de aquí. Una oportunidad, sólo te pido eso.

Agoney sonrió de medio lado, con tristeza, pero su mirada seguía clavada al infinito cuando contestó.

\- ¿Tú sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso?

\- Pero esta vez va de verdad.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? -Preguntó, irguiéndose bruscamente y mirándole con fijeza.

Raoul tragó saliva.

\- No tengo ni puta idea -reconoció-. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

\- Confiar en un machito hetero gilipollas, _otra vez._

\- Sí.

Agoney le miró de forma indescifrable.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que me pides.

\- Eso es verdad -admitió de nuevo Raoul-. Pero no puedo evitar pedírtelo. Porque tampoco tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me está pasando contigo, pero sí sé que nunca me había pasado con nadie más.

Se sintió vacío al decir esas palabras, como si acabara de exponer verdades que ni él mismo era capaz de reconocer hasta hacía unos días. Y en parte, era así. Decirlo en voz alta lo hizo real, y provocó que sintiera más miedo que nunca.

Y al mismo tiempo le recorrió un agradable estremecimiento, un cosquilleo de expectación, cuando Agoney le evaluó con expresión pensativa.

\- Dirás que lo que hay entre nosotros es solamente una buena amistad -dijo, en tono sospechosamente amable.

\- Sí.

\- Y pretendes que, cuando salga…

\- Cuando salgas te estaré esperando. Pasen uno o dos meses, te estaré esperando. Y entonces la elección será tuya, Ago, y yo la respetaré. Sea la que sea.

Agoney dio un suspiro tan repentino y profundo que Raoul temió que estuviera al borde de sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad. Alarmado, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Las cogió entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza.

Agoney no le apartó. Suspirando de nuevo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Raoul le leyó la mente como, minutos antes, Agoney había hecho con él.

\- Sé que tienes miedo de seguir aquí dentro sin mí, pero no debes de tenerlo.

\- No sé cómo voy a aguantar sin ti -masculló. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y entonces terminó de derrumbarse-. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a cantar esta noche.

Raoul le atrajo contra su pecho con tanta impulsividad que, más que abrazarse, chocaron. Le apretó con fuerza, y se le cortó la respiración al notarle temblar.

\- Vas a aguantar y vas a currar porque tienes una voz de la hostia y puedes dar aún mucho más. Vas a hacerlo, Agoney -le dijo con agresividad, mirándole casi como si estuviera enfadado. Lo estaba. Estaba cabreado de que alguien como él llegara a dudar de sí mismo-. Y ni siquiera te voy a pedir que lo hagas por mí, tío. Hazlo por ti, coño. Que tú vales mucho.

Agoney asintió en silencio.

Un momento después, Raoul le agarró de la nuca y le giró la cara para besarle.

No fue ni el beso del pase de micros, ni el de la gala, ni los que habían compartido el día anterior. Fue un beso firme, de labios apretados. Una promesa.

Cuando Raoul se apartó de él, sintió vértigo y casi deseó no haberle conocido.

\- Nos vemos fuera. No lo olvides nunca -prácticamente le ordenó.

Agoney asintió, aunque contestó en un tono bastante menos seguro.

\- _Yo_ no lo olvidaré.

Raoul sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para confortarle. Así que se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla antes de apartarse de él, sintiendo ya el inmenso dolor de la separación. Aunque al ver los ojos de Agoney empañarse de nuevo, retiró la mano, consciente de que su sensibilidad a flor de piel apenas toleraría más muestras de cariño sin desmoronarse del todo.

Inspiró hondo.

Era momento de alejarse, y de quedar a la espera ni sabía por cuánto tiempo.

\- Dentro de poco nos llamarán para ir al plató.

Agoney asintió, secándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

Raoul abrió la puerta. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la opresiva atmósfera de la habitación, agradeciendo el aire fresco del pasillo. Sus compañeros ya pululaban por allí, dirigiéndose al baño para darse los últimos retoques.

Roi les avistó y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación a por algo. Al pasar junto a ellos, les dirigió una rápida mirada con las cejas arqueadas, reprochándoles en silencio haber tardado _tanto._

El catalán respondió con una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Por cierto -de repente se acordó de algo, y giró el cuello para mirar a Agoney-. Enhorabuena.

Agoney le devolvió una mirada en blanco. Parecía más entero.

\- ¿Enhorabuena por qué?

\- Porque al final, ganaste -Raoul se giró, dándole la espalda mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta, antes de precisar-. El juego.

No volvió a girarse. Pero supo, con ese conocimiento instintivo que ya había adquirido sobre Agoney, que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.


	16. Soledad

El peor día de su vida acabó cuando se dieron el último de todos sus últimos abrazos.

Aunque realmente, para Agoney había terminado mucho antes, en esa pasarela que Raoul cruzó mientras se despedía de sus compañeros. En ese abrazo que dio con los ojos cerrados y el corazón más abierto en canal que nunca, musitando lo que nunca le había dicho - _te quiero-_ antes de dejarle marchar, rumbo a un futuro que se presentaba ante ellos, lleno de posibilidades y aterrador a partes iguales.

Para él, el Raoul de la academia desapareció en ese momento.

Cuando le vio en el chat, ya era una persona distinta.

Más calculador, más consciente y contenido con sus gestos, y empezando a todas luces a desligarse de la vida en el concurso. Aunque le robó algún abrazo, al hacerlo sintió que ya no era el mismo chico que se había abierto a él en la última semana. Ese Raoul ya había reculado; escondiéndose entre las sombras y colocándose su coraza para protegerse del mundo exterior.

Se pasó todo el chat mirándole de lejos, sonriendo con tristeza y llorando a ratos.

Y el resto de la noche, el sueño se negó a darle un merecido descanso. Pues el fantasma de la cama vacía -de la litera que hasta la noche anterior había ocupado Raoul- parecía mirarle en la oscuridad, preguntándole en silencio lo que Agoney se planteaba a sí mismo.

_Y ahora, qué._

Ahora un despertar con dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa, arrastrar los pies por el pasillo, picotear del desayuno en silencio y con la cabeza más hundida que nunca. Acostumbrarse a no tener a alguien pidiendo beberse su zumo y comer de su plato, buscando obsesivamente sentarse a su lado. Bromeando y tomándole el pelo, y amenazando con desatar otra plaga bíblica sobre el mundo cuando era Agoney quien se lo tomaba a él.

Y suspirar cada vez que se le ocurría algún comentario que podría hacerle, que le buscaba con ese gesto instintivo y automático, y recordaba bruscamente -como si en algún momento hubiera podido olvidarlo- que Raoul ya no estaba allí. Que le faltaba esa otra mitad que orbitaba durante todo el día a su alrededor, a veces acercando sus trayectorias, otras alejándose un poco; pero nunca separándose del todo.

Ahora estaba solo, _completamente_ solo.

Jugueteó con su móvil sin sim antes de una clase, intentando -sin conseguirlo- no caer en la tentación de ver las mil fotos con Raoul que había almacenado tras un par de meses en la academia. Abrió la agenda, donde su amigo le había apuntado su número para cuando salieran; se preguntó si, fuera de allí -en lo que a él respectaba, al otro lado del universo- Raoul también miraba el suyo en silencio, deseando una llamada que nunca podría producirse.

Era muy consciente de la patética imagen que estaba ofreciendo.

\- Deseo tanto llamarle. Decirle “ayúdame, por favor”.

Nerea le dio un abrazo y Agoney lo aceptó, pero en el fondo no fue ningún consuelo. Porque de haber estado allí, Raoul no le habría dado ningún abrazo, sino una buena colleja. Y luego le habría pedido -imitando su acento canario- que dejara de hablar como si viviera en una telenovela constante.

Vagó como un espíritu errante durante gran parte del día, recibió su canción sin sorprenderse - _Without you,_ ¿se podía ser más cabrón?-, hizo planes depresivos de futuro y creyó haber tocado fondo cuando se puso a hablar con Raoul con las cámaras, con la tenue esperanza de que, desde el otro plano de la realidad, él estuviera pendiente del directo, de la academia y de Agoney.

Lo que conociendo a Raoul, era prácticamente imposible.

Cuando se vio frente al ordenador, con todas las canciones que habían cantado hasta el momento almacenadas en el disco duro, pensó que quizá _sí_ que podía seguir excavando hasta hundirse aún más en su propia miseria.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar, como llegada de otro mundo, la característica voz de Raoul.

_No pensarías que iba a quedarme con las manos vacías por ti._

Empezó a llorar a los cinco segundos de empezar la canción y sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, atisbó a un lado de su campo visual a dos figuras que parecían hacer gestos desde fuera del aula.

Al fijarse mejor, descubrió que esas figuras eran Alfred y Amaia.

Al fijarse aún mejor, vio que estaban fingiendo flagelarse.

\- Váyanse un poquito a la mierda.

Por un momento se ofendió al ver que alguien estaba burlándose tan abiertamente de sus miserias; después se dio cuenta de que eso era _exactamente_ lo que Raoul habría hecho, y le dio un ataque de risa entre lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Amaia y Alfred no sólo no se fueron a ningún sitio, sino que entraron en el estudio. Y de repente Agoney pasó de estar lloriqueando a solas frente al ordenador a tener literalmente encima -uno sobre sus rodillas, la otra sobre sus hombros- a los dos osos amorosos oficiales del concurso, ambos asfixiándole en toneladas de achuchones, abrazos y besos.

\- Ya, ya, ya, que me van a ahogar -se quejó entre risas.

Alfred le concedió la merced de levantarse de su regazo, dejando que fuera ella quien se inclinara sobre su cuello con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho. Agoney suspiró, notando cómo toda la angustia que había sentido remitía.

\- Tampoco te hacía falta torturarte de esa forma, ¿eh? -Le regañó suavemente el catalán.

Con los ojos cerrados, Agoney suspiró de nuevo.

\- No lo puedo evitar -se sinceró-. Le echo muchísimo de menos y sólo es el primer día, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir al tiempo que me quede aquí.

Alfred esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

\- Sin pretender ser dramático, por supuesto.

\- Soy una reina del drama, ¿te vas a enterar ahora?

\- No -Amaia contestó por él, besándole en la mejilla-. Pero tampoco te habíamos visto nunca así.

Agoney se ahorró explicarles lo obvio; no hacía falta. La pareja llevaba todo el día pendiente de él y no creía que fuera necesario -no después de lo que Alfred había visto- ahondar en la causa de su tristeza.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo que, agobiado como estaba, había pasado completamente por alto.

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando sus compañeros, de una forma implícita, le dejaron al final de la fila que debía despedir a Raoul. Y cómo durante el chat siempre había alguno de ellos -a veces, dos o tres a la vez- abrazándole, agarrándole o cogiéndole de la mano.

Recordó aquella mañana y el cuidado con el que le habían tratado todos, los abrazos de Nerea, Cepeda preguntándole si estaba bien, Alfred yendo a buscarle para ensayar y manteniéndole vigilado constantemente.

No supo qué le impresionó más: descubrir que sus sentimientos por Raoul eran tan obvios o que igual no estaba _tan_ solo como pensaba.

Aquella noche durmió un poco -sólo un poco- mejor.

Y al día siguiente, empezó a acostumbrarse -por fin- a la vida sin Raoul.

Aunque nunca dejó de echar de menos esa presencia, esa sonrisa y esa broma que, a veces, una voz inexistente susurraba en su oído, como un fantasma.

 

 


	17. Silencio

Raoul sentía como si el mundo entero, con todo su peso, se le hubiera caído encima.

Vale, al principio había estado bien. Reencontrarse con sus padres, abrazar a su hermano, meterle al fin la tarjeta al móvil y saludar a sus amigos por los distintos grupos de _whatsapp._ Se pasó hasta bien entrada la madrugada disfrutando de su recién adquirida libertad; recibiendo llamadas sin cesar, contando anécdotas, y acostumbrándose al sencillo placer de estar de nuevo en casa.

Había suspirado al acostarse de nuevo en su cama, ronroneando como un gato al sentir el conocido tacto del colchón, la almohada, el familiar olor de las sábanas. Por mucho que su sueño acabara de frustrarse, era bueno estar en casa. Y con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos.

No quiso mirar nada en Internet. No esa noche. No aún.

Pero, pasado un rato intentando conciliar el sueño, descubrió que algo iba mal.

Muy mal.

Y es que esa preciada soledad, que tanto había echado de menos a veces en la academia, ahora se le hacía extraña. El ansiado silencio, que había valorado cuando dormía en una habitación atestada de gente, le resultaba sobrecogedor. Cuando abrió los ojos, enfrentándose a la oscuridad del cuarto, a las conocidas formas en penumbra, casi sintió miedo. Como un niño pequeño que no quiere dormir solo.

Era demasiado tarde para mentirse a sí mismo, así que no tardó en reconocer la verdadera raíz del problema.

Y el problema era que ese silencio debería haber sido roto por unos ronquidos a los que había acabado acostumbrándose -aunque no por ello dejaba de ir hacia Agoney y sacudirle del hombro-. Esa soledad debería haber estado rellenada por otra presencia, por otra cama muy cerca de la suya, en la que un hombre dormía bocarriba, espatarrado, con las sábanas casi siempre hechas un lío a sus pies. En su habitación debería haber reinado el desorden de un dormitorio comunal. Y a la noche, tan silenciosa, le faltaba el arrastrar de los pies de los compañeros que se levantaban para beber agua o ir al baño, tropezándose mil veces de camino a la puerta.

Estaba claro que Raoul había salido de la academia; pero la academia tardaría mucho tiempo en salir de él.

Miró de reojo el móvil, que era un objeto informe en su mesilla, al alcance de la mano.

No quería.

Pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo alcanzó a tientas, y aún aguardó unos segundos más, esperando a ver si la sensatez iluminaba su mente -o si el sueño le vencía de repente, fulminándole- antes de decidirse a cogerlo y desbloquearlo.

La repentina luminosidad le hizo daño a los ojos; parpadeó un par de veces mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama para estar cómodo.

¿Por dónde empezaba?

Quizá por el principio.

Decidió abrir Google y teclear una sola palabra:

_Ragoney._

Y el mundo explotó.

Su universo estalló en un mar de fotos, gifs y vídeos. En artículos publicados en lo que se podría llamar _prensa seria._ En referencias que llevaban a perfiles de Twitter donde un puñado de desconocidos subían vídeos del directo y discutían _muy seriamente_ sobre la posibilidad de que Agoney y él estuvieran liados.

Raoul se quedó sin aliento.

Había sido consciente de que las cámaras les habían estado grabando, de que miles de desconocidos estaban observándolo todo desde Youtube. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas habría esperado encontrar tan meticulosamente expuesto, recortado, y transcrito, cada instante de su relación con Agoney en las últimas semanas.

Allí estaba prácticamente _todo._ Desde el principio hasta el final. Desde la primera gala hasta el último abrazo en la pasarela, la palmada en el culo, las manos cogidas en el chat. Estaban conversaciones de hacía _meses_ y gestos furtivos que habían compartido hacía un par de días. Había confidencias, miradas, bromas de las que ni se acordaba. Estaban las peleas del principio y la complicidad innegable de los últimos días.

Y lo que no estaba, se intuía.

Se mareó.

Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ojos anónimos presenciaran su vida en directo, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido aventurar que ahí fuera había un ejército de locos en potencia dedicados en cuerpo y alma a escudriñar cada imagen en busca de la mínima prueba que demostrara, irrefutablemente, que Agoney y él estaban enamorados. Y menos aún, que dicha horda del infierno se dedicara a resubirlos a sus propios canales para que, en cuanto alguien buscara su nombre, toda su historia amorosa con Agoney fuera vomitada por el buscador de turno. Ordenada cronológicamente, irrefutable y contundente.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba al borde del ataque de ansiedad, las manos que sostenían el móvil le temblaban. Pero sabía que no podía dejarlo, no aún. Quedaba algo más por comprobar.

Los besos.

Maldijo a los Javis cuando al buscar en youtube _“besos ragoney”_ el buscador le ofreció docenas de resultados entre los que elegir.

Y con el corazón en un puño, se dispuso a contemplar con la mirada del espectador lo que en su momento había protagonizado en primera persona.

El primer beso, un pico rápido al final de la clase con los Javis. Se advertía su incomodidad, y la ligera diversión de Agoney, pero nada más. Bien.

El beso en la gala, que ya había tenido oportunidad de ver en pantalla grande en el repaso. Sus labios firmemente cerrados, Agoney dándole un beso rápido que podía ser de compromiso. También bien.

Dejó el peor para el final.

El pase de micros.

Recordaba aquel beso como si se lo hubieran dado ayer, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar si las cámaras lo habían captado en su verdadera intensidad.

Y maldijo su yo del pasado al obtener su respuesta.

La imagen mostraba a la perfección cómo era Agoney quien iniciaba el beso, pero él inclinaba la cabeza para ir a su encuentro. Y -peor- cómo su lengua abandonaba sus labios para ir a introducirse en la boca de su compañero mientras éste le besaba, en algo que podía ser percibido como cualquier cosa _excepto_ como un pico por circunstancias del guión.

\- Me cago en mi puta vida -masculló en la soledad de su habitación.

Y allí también percibió lo que en su día no había visto en todo su esplendor: la euforia de los Javis -que alzaban los brazos como si celebraran un gol- a Mamen prácticamente teniendo que abanicarse -tirada sobre la silla como si le estuviera dando un vahído-, al resto de profesores tan sorprendidos como encantados por presenciar lo que ahora a Raoul le parecía tan obvio: un beso que transmitía más sentimiento que el que correspondía a dos cantantes noveles interpretando una canción.

Y él, que habría querido admitir su relación con Agoney poco a poco y de la forma menos traumática posible, se encontró con que ya había cientos de personas aireando esa relación como predicadores en un púlpito, y que tendría que negarlo muy, _muy_ fuerte para que alguien le creyera.

Pero cuando su mundo terminó de derrumbarse fue a la mañana siguiente.

Despertó tras una noche de dormir poco y mal -análoga, sin saberlo, a la que Agoney había pasado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, en la academia- y ni siquiera todo su sentido de superviviencia le salvó de coger el móvil y buscar el 24h en Youtube.

Era la primera vez que podía verlo así, desde fuera.

Y lo primero que vio fue a Agoney.

Hundido en la mesa del desayuno, sin comer, ojeroso y con la expresión más triste del mundo. Nerea estaba echada sobre sus hombros, abrazándole, pero Agoney ni siquiera parecía ser consciente. Permanecía indiferente a ella como parecía darle igual todo; la mirada clavada en el vacío.

Todo su agobio se convirtió de repente en frustración.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder entrar allí dentro, cinco minutos, para abrazarle, besarle, darle un puñetazo y ordenarle que siguiera con su vida.

Habría renunciado a cualquier premio sólo por poder hablar con él.

Y en ese momento, la imagen del directo desapareció sustituida por la llamada entrante.

Era la productora.

\- Raoul -la voz de uno de los encargados de prensa sonó fuerte y clara-. Que no se te olvide que tienes la primera entrevista a mediodía. Ah, y ya sabes que tienes sólo dos días de descanso. El jueves vuelves para grabar la gala de Navidad.

A Raoul le dio un salto en el pecho.

\- ¿El jueves?

El hombre se rio.

\- Sí, pero acuérdate de que no podrás hablar a solas con los de dentro -dijo, con cierto deje de condescendencia; Raoul tuvo la desagradable sensación de que aquel hombre sabía lo que estaba pensando-. Paso a recogerte un par de horas antes de la entrevista. Nos vemos.

Raoul colgó.

Pasó un largo rato sentado al borde de la cama. Mirando, de reojo, la pequeña pantalla donde Agoney seguía desayunando en silencio.


	18. Jueves

Algún día le preguntarían en qué momento se dio cuenta.

Y cuando lo hicieran, Agoney apenas tendría que pensar la respuesta.

Fue el jueves. El jueves posterior a la salida de Raoul. El del reencuentro con los expulsados y el ensayo de la gala de Navidad. El jueves de los dos días sin Raoul en la academia; de las tres noches durmiendo junto a una cama vacía.

 _Este_ jueves.

Amaneció con los nervios en el estómago y la certeza de que vería de nuevo a Raoul, aunque no supiera dónde, ni cuándo, ni en qué circunstancias. Ni si podría abrazarle, hablar con él, quedarse juntos unos segundos a solas. O si, por el contrario, tendría que conformarse con saludarle de lejos, gritando internamente todo lo que sentía.

\- Me estoy agobiando de pensar voy a verle y no voy a poder hablar con él -había reconocido, un día antes.

Mintiendo. Como un bellaco.

Era otra la imagen de pesadilla qu se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente, asaltándole en los momentos más inportunos, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño por las noches:

La posibilidad de que Raoul reapareciera convertido en una persona distinta. Revestido de esa frialdad que Agoney había creído atisbar en el chat, midiendo perfectamente sus gestos, manteniendo su fachada.

Agoney no sabría qué hacer si finalmente podía tocar y hablar a Raoul pero era Raoul quien le eludía, no dedicándole un segundo más que al resto de sus compañeros. Si le abrazaba de forma breve y masculina, como dos colegas que se reencuentran después de sólo un par de días de separación, escondiendo lo que habían compartido bajo capas y capas de indiferencia.

Algún día le preguntarían en qué momento cambió todo. Y Agoney no tendría que esforzarse para contestar: el jueves.

Un jueves de estómago revuelto y nervios a flor de piel, miradas suspicaces en todas direcciones y creer que se le paraba el corazón en el pecho cada vez que uno de los profesores hacía acto de presencia. No sabían exactamente en qué momento aparecerían los ex concursantes, y eso fue lo peor. Pasar media mañana imaginándose a Raoul tras cada esquina; creyendo escuchar su voz en la habitación de al lado para comprobar que, una vez más, sólo había sido el fantasma de un deseo.

Pero cuando ocurrió, estaba preparado.

Supo instintivamente que el momento había llegado cuando les reunieron para llevarles al estudio principal. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca, como si pudiera percibir la presencia de Raoul al otro lado de la puerta. Agoney sabía que le estaría esperando allí, y aun así, eso no evitó que le diera un vuelco el corazón cuando entró y le vio sentado en las escaleras, con su sudadera gris, como si jamás se hubiera marchado de allí.

Algún día le preguntarían, no cabía la menor duda.

Y respondería: hoy, aquí y ahora.

Porque nunca había sentido esa asfixia al saberse en la misma habitación que otra persona; al verle de lejos y pensar que los metros que les separaban eran intolerablemente largos. Yendo a su encuentro desde el lado opuesto, intentando esquivar compañeros al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba en saludarlos y mantener una imagen de normalidad para que nadie se diera cuenta de que Agoney, sencillamente, se estaba ahogando.

Pero es que fue en ese momento.

En esa mano que se extendió hacia él, y que al tocarla fue como una inyección de oxígeno, de vitalidad, de calor. De sentir que acababa de recuperar una parte de sí mismo, y por tan sólo unos minutos, volvía a estar completo.

Y en ese abrazo.

Nunca se había agarrado a nadie con esa fuerza nacida de la desesperación, ese desgarrador y brutal anhelo que amenazó con derrumbarle por completo cuando, al fin, sus brazos volvieron a cerrarse en torno al cuello de Raoul.

Era como volver de nuevo a casa tras mucho tiempo ausente.

 _Dos días,_ pensaba Agoney mientras enterraba el cuello en su hombro. Dos días y ya dolía abrazarle. Dos días y la garganta anudada con fuerza, el corazón inflamado y en carne viva. _Dos malditos días._

Entonces, Raoul habló.

\- Te estoy esperando fuera, ¿vale? -Murmuró entre la cacofonía de voces de sus compañeros, los te quieros, los te he echado de menos, los cómo te va y qué pasa. Pero su voz fue la única que Agoney escuchó, porque llevaba ya esa voz grabada en el alma-. No te olvides de mí.

Olvidarle.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

En su lugar, prorrumpió en un llanto explosivo, el llanto de un niño que se agarra con fuerza al único hogar que conoce en la vida. Y aunque ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Raoul, fue en ese momento cuando supo, de forma inequívoca, imposible de ignorar, que era ese niño -ese maldito niñato de veinte años- el auténtico amor de su vida.

Sólo él le había hecho experimentar ese espasmo que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sólo él conseguía desarmarle con una simple frase, haciéndole llorar de pura emoción. Sólo él podía conseguir que le echara tanto de menos cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo separados, que hubiera perdido las ganas de comer y de dormir, de cantar y de reír; que vagara desde entonces convertido en una sombra de sí mismo.

Sólo Raoul podía tenerle allí, llorando como un histérico mientras se agarraba a su cuello con el mismo fervor con el que se aferró a su promesa.

Y le abrazó con más fuerza justo cuando parecía que iban a separarse, ellos dos solos en mitad de la gente que iba y venía, ellos dos entre las risas y los saludos festivos; ellos dos con su dolor y su silencio. La mano de Raoul acariciándole la espalda, las de Agoney crispadas en torno a su sudadera.

Pareció que habían pasado horas cuando al fin fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente para soltarle.

Aún así, se mantuvieron unidos unos segundos más.

Raoul le sonreía y Agoney no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Pero sí tenía claro lo que pensaba él.

\- Te quiero -susurró.

Raoul no contestó, pero empezaron a brillarle los ojos. Él también al borde del llanto. Le acarició un momento más la espalda, soltándole al fin para irse a saludar al resto de compañeros.

Fue ese día cuando Agoney supo que estaba condenado.

Que no importaba si Raoul volvía a meterse de cabeza en lo más profundo del armario. No importaba si les condenaba a vivir una relación a escondidas. Si el propio Agoney tenía que fingir y mentir en entrevistas; salir con su mejor sonrisa a asegurar que entre ellos no había nada más que una bonita amistad.

Nunca podría desengancharse de Raoul, porque se le había metido tan hondo que no sabía cómo sacarlo.

Sólo tuvo un ligero consuelo, aquel jueves en el que se dio cuenta de que lo suyo ya no tenía marcha atrás.

Raoul echándose a llorar y permitiendo que le besara en la mejilla una y mil veces, agarrándose a él con la misma desesperación con la que Agoney le había sujetado, manteniéndose a flote el uno al otro.

El consuelo de pensar que era mutuo.

De permitirse soñar, por un instante, que Raoul también sintiera esa falta de oxígeno desde el mismo momento en el que volvieran a estar separados.


	19. Hermanos

Raoul llevaba su propio drama a cuestas.

\- Joder, qué triste está tu novio desde que te has ido.

\- No es mi novio.

\- Pues debería.

Se giró con incredulidad y una mirada de odio que su hermano pasó completamente por alto, ocupado como estaba en navegar, iPad en la mano, por sus distintas redes sociales. Raoul bufó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto antes de encoger las piernas y retirarse hacia su lado del sofá.

Álvaro siguió ignorándole.

\- Anda, mira. Estuvo escuchando vuestra canción.

\- No es nuestra canción.

\- A solas. Parece que estaba llorando -su hermano se rascó la barba-. Joder, está en la mierda el pobre chaval.

Raoul se encogió aún más. Aunque hacía lo posible por disimularlo, le había dado un vuelco el corazón. Imaginó a Agoney a solas en un estudio, escuchando _Manos vacías_ mientras se echaba a llorar. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando escuchó, proveniente de los altavoces de la tablet, su voz en mitad de una conversación.

\- Álvaro, por favor, ¿puedes dejar de hacer _eso?_

Álvaro alzó al fin la mirada de la pantalla de la tablet, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

Raoul suspiró.

¿Había algo peor que ser arrancado de cuajo del sueño de tu vida, siendo privado, ya de paso, de la compañía de la persona por la que empezabas a sentir algo?

Indudablemente, _sí._

\- Estar todo el día enganchado al 24 horas, viendo los vídeos, leyendo lo que la gente dice de nosotros y toda esa mierda -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos-. Vale ya, por favor.

Álvaro había bajado la tablet, pero la esperanza de Raoul se esfumó de golpe cuando volvió a colocársela sobre las rodillas, obviando contestar mientras tecleaba, sin duda para buscar otro vídeo.

Raoul estaba alucinando.

Había esperado que su familia estuviera pendiente de _Operación Triunfo_ mientras él estaba dentro, naturalmente, pero lo que no había contemplado jamás -ni en sus peores pesadillas- era que el sádico de su hermano siguiera obsesivamente enganchado tras su salida.

\- Es que aún te mencionan. Bueno, sobre todo Agoney. ¿He escuchado algo de un piso compartido?

\- ¿Un _qué?_

 _-_ Y todavía te etiquetan en fotos. Mira, mira.

Raoul sabía que no debía mirar. No obstante, resultaba casi imposible resistirse a la voluntad de un hermano mayor, sobre todo cuando este le agarraba del cogote de una mano para colocarle la tablet frente a las narices con la otra.

Una de sus fotos con Agoney, subida por una cuenta que tenía _ragoney_ en el nombre de usuario.

\- Le he dado _like_ -informó Álvaro en tono ecuánime.

Raoul empezó a preguntarse si su madre le regañaría mucho si le asesinaba.

\- Me la suda bastante a qué le des _like_ o no -replicó, desasiéndose de su agarre con un tirón. Se recolocó la sudadera, muy digno-. Si quieres meterte en esas tonterías de fans, pues tú mismo. Sólo te pido que hagas el favor de dejar de contarme todo lo que ves. No me interesa lo más mínimo lo que pase ahí dentro.

Álvaro no contestó. Por el rabillo del ojo, Raoul le vio inclinarse aún más sobre la pantalla de su iPad. Gruñó para sus adentros, aventurando qué diantres estaría viendo ahora su hermano, cuando su voz le sobresaltó.

\- Pensé que te gustaría ver cómo seguía Agoney, ya que con tanta entrevista y tanto ensayo no puedes seguir el directo.

Raoul resopló por la nariz.

\- No sé por qué querría estar pendiente de Agoney.

Error.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon cuando captó la mirada de reojo de su hermano, la insinuación de una media sonrisa guasona medio camuflada tras la pantalla de la tablet. Casi cerró los ojos cuando le vio abrir la boca.

\- Bueno, le has metido la lengua hasta la garganta, digo yo que algún interés tendrás en él.

Raoul se puso rojo, apretó los puños y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Todo a la vez, lo que sin duda no contribuyó a ofrecer una imagen digna frente a su hermano, que dejó escapar al fin las carcajadas que -sospechaba Raoul- llevaba un rato aguantándose.

\- Eso era parte de… -tosió- la actuación.

Entre risas, Álvaro le colocó de nuevo la tablet delante. Raoul volvió a atragantarse al ver, en movimiento, a su propia persona acercándose a los labios de Agoney.

\- Interpretación los cojones, machote. Mira ahí, toma morreo. Eso no sale ni a la primera ni a la segunda -Álvaro volvió a coger el iPad, examinando el beso en bucle con el ceño fruncido-. Joder, hacéis buena pareja.

Raoul había apartado la mirada hacía largo rato, reconociendo que no tenía nada que hacer frente al arsenal de pruebas gráficas y audiovisuales -a color, en blanco negro o en movimiento-, recopiladas por un puñado de locas y puestas a disposición de su hermano.

\- Álvaro, por favor -musitó.

Notaba las orejas coloradas y temía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento de la pura vergüenza. Escuchó a su hermano suspirar, examinándole de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo cuando se inclinó para dejar la tablet en la mesilla, cambiándolo por el abandonado mando de la _Play Station._

\- Mira, Raoul -le llegó su voz, en tono neutro-. Perdona si te hago sentir incómodo, pero tío, es que el tema ya cansa.

Raoul no respondió. Haciéndose aún más un ovillo en su punta del sofá.

\- Toda la vida viendo cómo intentas disimular, cómo haces que _no_ se te van los ojos detrás del culo de los actores, los repasos visuales que les metes a mis compañeros cuando te los presento, tu coleguita ese con el que tanto tonteo te traías… Y ahora este chaval. Venga ya, coño.

Cuando pensaba que la mortificación había alcanzado límites insuperables, Raoul sintió la mano de Álvaro buscando la suya, agarrándole de la muñeca.

No tuvo más remedio que mirar.

Su hermano no se reía, sino que le miraba con gesto muy serio, aún sosteniendo el mando de la consola en la otra mano.

\- Mira, yo imagino que esto debe de ser duro, pero tienes mucha suerte. Nuestros padres te apoyan al cien por cien, y yo ni que decir que también. Y este chico, Agoney -señaló con un golpe de cabeza la tablet- llevo un tiempo vigilándole, se le ve majo y buena gente. Y está completamente enamorado de ti.

Raoul tragó saliva.

Su vergüenza se había disipado un poco.

\- Ya lo sé, Álvaro.

\- ¿A ti te gusta él? -Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

Cogió aire.

\- Mucho.

\- Pues ya está, no hay que darle tantas vueltas -le soltó para darle una sonora palmada en el hombro-. A la primera oportunidad que tengas, se lo dices. ¿Vas a verle mañana, no?

Raoul gruñó entre dientes mientras se frotaba el lugar donde Álvaro le había golpeado, mirando a su hermano mientras agarraba el mando con ambas manos y encendía la consola.

\- No sé si tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Además -bajó la cabeza- se supone que él ya lo sabe.

Le sorprendió que Álvaro se girara bruscamente hacia él, volviendo a dejar el mando a un lado y alzando un dedo a modo admonitorio.

\- Si lo supiera no estaría dando puta pena en el directo como una viuda, Raoul.

\- Bueno, pues si yo se lo he dicho, no es mi culpa que…

\- Conociéndote lo único que le has dicho a ese pobre chaval es que vas a enterrar la cabeza en el fondo del armario, así que no me la intentes colar porque soy tu hermano y te conozco. Entiendo que no quieras soltarte en la tele, pero él merece que le hables muy clarito y que le digas que vas a estar aquí fuera, esperándole. ¿Estamos, niño?

Raoul se había quedado boquiabierto.

Pero por el ceño fruncido de Álvaro, comprendió que lo mejor sería asentir.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Bien.

Y sin más, volvió a coger el mando de la _Play._

Raoul, en silencio, le observó acomodarse, eligiendo entre las docenas de juegos que tenía instalados en el disco duro de la máquina.

\- Álvaro, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que te importa mucho Agoney, aunque ni le conoces?

Su hermano ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

\- Pues claro que me importa -eligió un juego, pulsando el botón-. Es el primer tío que logra que estés lo suficientemente enchochado para besarle en público. Cómo no me va a importar.

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco.

Álvaro se permitió una sonrisa mientras elegía equipo para un partido de fútbol virtual.

\- Y además de eso, resulta que me tienes tan hasta los cojones con tu salida del armario que estoy por sacarte yo a hostias.

\- Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

Álvaro sonrió.

\- Lo tienes siempre, Raoul.

Raoul le tiró un cojín mientras se levantaba. Soltando una carcajada cuando su hermano se lo devolvió, con un lanzamiento certero que se estrelló contra su cabeza.

 

 


	20. El regreso

Esta vez, al menos, no se echó a llorar al verle.

Una pequeña victoria en su cuenta personal.

Raoul estaba con el resto de expulsados al otro lado del plató donde estaba a punto de grabarse la gala de Navidad. Entre ellos y el grupo de los actuales concursantes había al menos medio centenar de fans histéricas, ataviadas con gorritos navideños, que no parecían saber adónde mirar.

Agoney sonrió, viéndose acústicamente asaltado por una oleada de chillidos que se elevaron al verles aparecer; justo antes de que un tropel de móviles se alzaran desde los asientos, sujetos por las manos de sus respectivas dueñas, para deslumbrarles con un fogonazo de flashes.

\- A ver, a ver, ya sabéis que no se puede hacer fotos -intervino el regidor, acercándose al público para poner orden.

El canario, aturdido y medio ciego, echó a andar cuando Amaia le agarró suavemente del brazo, conduciéndole por un estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la zona posterior del escenario. Cuando pasaron junto a sus ya ex compañeros, alzó la mano mecánicamente para saludar. Ellos respondieron con más saludos y besos lanzados al aire.

Raoul, se quedó quieto con la mano levantada; a Agoney le pareció que sólo la bajó cuando los concursantes se metieron entre bambalinas.

Noemí y Manu les estaban esperando detrás.

\- Venga, a maquillaje. Que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Agoney se vio empujado a la zona de camerinos y urgido a pasar por el set de maquillaje, donde se sometió al ya conocido ritual con un suspiro de resignación.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Raoul estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte.

Pero tampoco tenía la más mínima esperanza de poder hablar con él.

La tarde anterior, durante los ensayos, sus contactos habían sido tan públicos como breves. Un escueto abrazo al verse, miradas de lejos, algún roce de manos al pasar. Sólo habían conseguido hablar un par de minutos, que no dieron para mucho. Apenas para que Raoul le preguntara cómo estaba y le informara de que sus fans estaban pidiendo su repesca en las redes sociales.

\- Pero no creo que… -en ese momento había avistado a alguien del equipo de producción acercándose, torciendo el gesto-. Tengo que irme, tío, ya sabes que no podemos hablar.

Se había marchado, encogiendo la cabeza, y durante el resto del ensayo sólo habían podido verse de lejos.

Por eso, Agoney no esperaba gran cosa de la grabación de la gala.

Y se quedó de piedra cuando salió de maquillaje para encontrarse a Raoul, en compañía de Noemí, aparentemente esperándole a las puertas de un camerino.

La directora de la academia abrió la puerta, señalando adentro con un gesto perentorio.

\- Vosotros dos. Dentro, ya.

Sorprendido, Agoney intentó cruzar la mirada con Raoul, pero este la mantuvo fija en el frente, obstinado. Así que el canario no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer, pasando al interior de lo que resultó ser un estrecho camerino, compuesto por un pequeño sofá de dos plazas, una mesa, una silla y poco más.

Noemí les señaló el sofá y se acomodó ella misma en la silla, mirándoles con severidad tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Tenéis media hora. Ni un minuto más.

Al principio, Agoney no comprendió.

\- ¿Qué?

Cuando su compañero permaneció mudo, se giró hacia él, buscando una explicación. Pero Raoul seguía mirando a Noemí. Terco como una mula.

\- Agoney, tus compañeros y profesores me han dicho que lo estás pasando mal desde que se fue Raoul. Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que me dijeran nada -resopló suavemente-. Te vi llorar como una magdalena el otro día.

Agoney no respondió.

Los ojos de Noemí pasaron de su rostro al de Raoul.

\- Quiero dejar claro que esto es una violación flagrante de las normas, pero aquí nuestro amigo se ha pasado una hora dándome la chapa y yo prefiero dejar mi trabajo y hacerme monje budista antes que volver a escucharle protestar -a pesar de sus palabras, una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios cuando miró a Raoul-. Tenéis media hora para hablar a solas. Y más vale que ahorréis al equipo la vergüenza de venir a buscaros.

\- En veintinueve minutos lo estoy soltando, Noemí -aseguró Raoul en tono manso.

\- Más te vale, niñato -arqueó las cejas, levantándose de la silla-. Ah, y una cosa más. Supongo que no tengo que decirlo porque aquí los tres somos profesionales, pero también sé que lleváis mucha tontería encima, así que os advierto de que quiero ese pelo, ese maquillaje y esa ropa en perfecto estado de revista para cuando salgáis de aquí. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Agoney se ruborizó.

Raoul esbozó su sonrisa resplandeciente de niño de Primera Comunión.

\- Te expresas clara como el agua, como siempre.

\- Hazle la pelota a tu puñetera madre, Raoul. Con cariño te lo digo.

Raoul se rio, flojito, mientras Noemí cerraba la puerta con la misma suavidad.

\- Ago.

Agoney había bajado la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el suelo enmoquetado. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la mano de Raoul buscando la suya. Se le cortó la respiración al sentir el contacto con su piel.

\- Raoul.

Había soñado tanto con volver a quedarse a solas con él que, cuando se encontró con la ansiada oportunidad en forma de concesión, se quedó bloqueado, incrédulo e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que devolverle una mirada fija.

\- Agoney -Raoul, por contra, parecía excepcionalmente seguro de lo que hacía. Apoyó la otra mano en su barbilla, acariciándole la barba con el pulgar-. ¿Puedo besarte?

Agoney asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos al volver a sentir esos labios, y Dios sabía cuánto había echado de menos la lengua de Raoul colándose sin vergüenza en su boca, su mano reptando hacia su nuca, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca; la suavidad de esos besos que ahora mismo constituían el origen y el final del mundo.

Suspiró audiblemente cuando se separaron, mirándole con la mayor expresión de rendición del mundo.

\- Raoul, te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- No, no lo entiendes… -Agoney intentó explicarse, descubriendo que se le trababa la lengua, se le aturullaban las palabras en el cerebro. Tragó saliva-. Es más de lo que había esperado, no puedo, me supera. Perdí las ganas de… -hizo un ademán con los brazos-. Perdió todo el sentido sin ti.

Raoul le contempló en silencio.

Agoney se sintió sobrecogido al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Lo sé. Te he visto en el 24 horas.

La confesión hizo que se mordiera ligeramente el labio, avergonzado al pensar que Raoul hubiera sido testigo de su descenso a los infiernos. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo -y no por primera vez- que que quizá no era digno de él. Que no era digno de nada, un fracaso constante, siempre nadando para ahogarse en la orilla.

Pero seguía confiando en él más que en nadie; por eso le contó el secreto que no había revelado a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

\- Estoy pensando en… -cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo-. Estoy pensando en abandonar y en pedir que me dejen salir.

\- Ah, no. Ni de puta coña.

De repente Agoney se vio agarrado, zarandeado y empujado contra el sofá. Cayó de espaldas contra el respaldo, agarrándose a tiempo al reposabrazos para suavizar el impacto. Atónito, lanzó una mirada incrédula a Raoul, que se había incorporado sobre ambas rodillas y ahora le miraba, apoyado entre sus piernas abiertas.

Por sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido dedujo que estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado.

\- Llevo una semana en la mierda porque me han echado y ahora no vas a venir tú, puto Agoney de los cojones, a decir que te quieres ir porque me echas de menos.

Agoney tragó saliva.

\- Pero es que es verdad.

\- Pues si es verdad es que eres gilipollas, sí tú, gilipollas del todo, un tonto del culo, un imbécil y un cobarde. Y yo no me estoy planteando mandarlo todo a tomar por culo y salir del armario por un puto cobarde de mierda que abandona a las primeras de cambio. Así que tú verás.

Agoney cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe, incorporándose un poco para poder mirar a Raoul. Arqueó una ceja con ironía.

\- Si esta es tu forma de apoyarme…

\- No, cariño, esa no es mi forma de apoyarte -le colocó una mano en el pecho-. _Esta_ es mi forma de apoyarte.

Y sin más se dejó caer sobre él.

Sólo habían estado así en una ocasión, y fue con los Javis delante, las cámaras grabando y apenas el esbozo de un deseo rondándole las mentes. Pero ahora era completamente distinto, y a pesar de la estrechez del sofá, la situación y la advertencia -más bien amenaza- de Noemí, Agoney soltó un audible jadeo al sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con el de Raoul.

Encajaron como dos piezas hechas la una para la otra, el muslo de Raoul entre las rodillas de Agoney, sus caderas juntas, pecho contra pecho y la nariz enterrada en el cuello del otro. Y durante un momento sus cerebros se corticircuitaron a la luz de ese descubrimiento que les llenó el cuerpo de _calor;_ durante un espacio de diez segundos se quedaron mortalmente quietos, sin hablar, sin respirar. Temiendo moverse.

Al final Raoul rompió el momento, arqueándose un poco para poder desenterrar su cabeza del cuello de Agoney. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo basculó y sus caderas presionaron aún más contra las de su compañero.

El catalán emitió una risa seca.

\- Yo había venido aquí para _hablar,_ ¿sabes?

Sonrió como si fuera divertido; a Agoney, que estaba notando una considerable erección palpitando dentro de sus pantalones, no se lo parecía.

\- Pues habla -murmuró con la voz ronca.

Raoul chasqueó la lengua, y al instante siguiente esa lengua estuvo sobre los labios de Agoney, acariciándoselos antes de meterse dentro y comerle la boca mientras su muslo le apretaba la entrepierna. Agoney gimió con fuerza, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el estallido de placer que le subió desde la ingle.

\- Raoul -jadeó, nunca supo si para pararle o para animarle a seguir.

Raoul se había separado de nuevo, evaluándole con aire crítico, como si calculara el impacto de sus propias acciones en el sistema nervioso de su amigo. Agoney llegó a pensar, vagamente, que era su primera vez llegando tan lejos con otro hombre. Y que debía estar aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

Aprendía rápido, eso no lo podía negar.

Se sintió completamente desarmado al ser objeto de su sonrisa angelical.

\- Pero es que no se me da bien hablar, Agoney -repuso en tono suave e inocente, acercándose a él mientras le enseñaba todos los dientes-. Me había preparado un mini discurso, incluso he llegado a escribirlo para que no se me olvidara, pero me estoy dando cuenta ahora de que no va a ser necesario.

Agoney recibió con una mezcla de alivio y decepción que se levantara de un salto, liberándole de su presa y permitiendo que le llegara algo de aire fresco entre tanto calor. Boqueó, tironeando para quitarse la maldita chaqueta del traje mientras sus ojos seguían atentamente los movimientos de Raoul.

Se quedó de piedra cuando le vio quitarse él también la americana roja, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que -con un movimiento deliberado que le frió las últimas neuronas vivas que quedaban en su cerebro- agarraba una caja de pañuelos de papel que había sobre la mesa del camerino.

Agoney volvió a dejarse caer sobre el respaldo.

Raoul dirigió una mirada de reojo a la puerta, donde el pasador de metal que hacía las veces de pestillo estaba visiblemente descorrido. Tras unos momentos de deliberación, se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia él y dejando la puerta como estaba.

\- Me he pasado toda la noche pensando cómo podría hacértelo entender -explicó con la calma de un psicópata explicando su asesinato a su próxima víctima. La misma pausa con la que dejó la caja de pañuelos en el reposabrazos, sobre la cabeza de Agoney, que la observó con expresión de desmayo-. Pero ya te digo que hablar no se me da bien. Se me da bien cantar, actuar y cabrearme, pero, ¿hablar? Hablar no, tío.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre él, esta vez teniendo un cuidado infinito en alinear perfectamente sus caderas para que Agoney volviera a soltar otro jadeo y otro juramento entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y subiendo una mano para engancharla en el sitio más cercano.

Que resultó ser el cuello de Raoul.

\- Me he pasado _horas_ pensando cómo te iba a hacer entender que estoy comprometido de verdad en esto. Pero creo que esta va a ser la mejor forma -cubrió sus labios con los suyos y lo siguiente que sintió Agoney fue su mano colocándose sobre su bragueta-. Me voy a arriesgar a que me pillen con tu polla en la mano, Agoney. Si esto no es compromiso, yo ya no sé lo que es.

Los dedos de Raoul le desabrocharon el botón y le abrieron la bragueta con seguridad, le bajaron los calzoncillos y le encontraron debajo, caliente, hinchado y duro cuando le rodeó con la mano.

Agoney dejó de pensar, de respirar y probablemente hasta de vivir.

Todas sus precauciones, dudas, miedos y advertencias desaparecieron.

Las cuatro paredes que salvaguardaban lo que estaban haciendo. El incómodo sofá que se le clavaba en las costillas.

Todo lo que no fuera Raoul -Raoul y su mano, Raoul y esa sonrisa que veía de refilón cuando empezó a tocarle-, desapareció engullido por un inmenso vacío.

\- Raoul -gruñó, murmuró, maulló, quién sabe-. _Raoul._

Y Raoul, su mano arriba y abajo, acariciándole la punta con el pulgar, masturbándole con la misma determinación y la misma seguridad con la que hacía todo lo demás, competitivo hasta la médula. Y de repente Raoul se movió, apoyó el brazo libre junto a su cabeza, se inclinó para poder besarle de nuevo, y el calor se multiplicó por mil; su mano, su lengua y sus labios cubriéndole hasta reducir su voluntad a algo muy pequeño dentro de sí mismo, dejándole gemebundo y desesperado, arqueando las caderas para buscar fricción, besándole descoordinado y húmedo y _joder, Raoul._

\- Agoney -susurró Raoul en su oreja, y Agoney notó a duras penas el brazo que se alargaba para arrancar un puñado de pañuelos de la caja-. Agoney, córrete.

Cómo negarse.

A Agoney siempre le había dado un poco de vergüenza que le miraran en pleno orgasmo, pero aquel día ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de pensar en ello porque Raoul había desterrado cualquier tipo de pensamiento, sentimiento o movimiento consciente que no tuviera que ver con esa mano en su entrepierna.

Sollozó en sus labios mientras se corría, jadeó su nombre y acabó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de recordar dónde estaba ni qué se suponía que debía pasar ahora, completamente rendido y sin fuerzas.

Raoul sonrió de oreja a oreja. Haciendo una bola con el puñado de pañuelos de papel y tirándolos a una papelera cercana. No acertó, por lo que soltó una risa seca y se levantó para recogerlo, hundiéndolos hasta el fondo.

\- Noemí me va a matar -fue lo primero que dijo Agoney.

\- Qué va -Raoul le examinó desde arriba, apoyando de nuevo una rodilla en el sofá-. Estás bastante presentable. Yo diría que incluso más guapo.

Agoney se apoyo en un codo para poder agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y besarle con fuerza. Le comió la boca con una euforia que nunca había sentido estando con Raoul, y en algún momento su mano bajó de su cuello hasta su estómago, acercándose peligrosamente a la cintura de sus pantalones.

Se quedó perplejo cuando Raoul se la apartó con firmeza

\- Yo encantado de que me devuelvas el favor -dijo, como respuesta a su muda pregunta-. Pero mira el reloj, tío. Se nos acaba el tiempo y un trato es un trato.

Agoney comprobó el reloj de pared situado sobre la mesilla y se dio cuenta de que casi llevaban veinticinco minutos allí dentro. Miró a su alrededor, preocupado por si quedaba alguna evidencia de lo que habían hecho. Raoul se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Estaba un poco mareado cuando al fin se levantó del sofá, y se quedó en silencio mientras Raoul recuperaba las chaquetas de ambos. Era un silencio cómplice y agradable.

\- ¿Te imaginas que ahora salimos cada uno con la chaqueta del otro?

Se echó a reír.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo.

\- Otro día, no quiero que Noemí me corte los cojones -sonrió de medio lado, colocándose su chaqueta roja y acercándose a él para ayudarle a colocarse la suya-. Bueno, tú tampoco deberías querer, por la cuenta que te trae.

Agoney se rió entre dientes y se sintió en el séptimo cielo mientras Raoul le colocaba la chaqueta, le arreglaba la ropa, le examinaba con aire crítico el maquillaje y le retocaba el peinado con los dedos. Era consciente de estar sonriendo como el mayor bobo sobre la faz de la tierra y le dio exactamente igual, atrapando a Raoul entre sus brazos cuando se quedó quieto. Apoyando la frente sobre la suya.

\- Gracias, mi niño.

\- ¿Por la paja? No hay de qué, ya me la devolverás.

\- Raoul -se quejó con el mismo gesto enfurruñado de un cachorrito mimoso, restregándole los labios por la frente-. Gracias por hacerme comprender. Gracias por apoyarme, aunque sea a hostia limpia.

Raoul sonrió, pero se quedó serio cuando contestó, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Si alguna vez cuando estés ahí dentro piensas que no tiene sentido, que no puedes hacerlo solo o que todo es una mierda, sé consciente de que yo estoy fuera, mirándote y apoyándote. Y no te rindas nunca, Agoney. Tú eres mi favorito y mi ganador. Lo has sido siempre y siempre lo serás.

Agoney le respondió con un breve beso en la boca.

\- Te quiero, mi niño.

\- No te olvides de mí y vayas a liarte con, no sé, Alfred. Que últimamente os veo muy juntitos.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Un idiota que te espera fuera, no lo olvides -le agarró la cara con las manos, mirándole con cariño antes de besarle de nuevo en la boca-. ¿Salimos?

Agoney suspiró, mirando la puerta.

\- Qué remedio.

Pero abrió la puerta con energías renovadas, pisando fuerte cuando salió al pasillo, irrumpiendo en el plató como un huracán.

Cuando Alfred le miró con gesto interrogante -sus ojos pasando de su rostro al de Raoul, que se había quedado algo alejado, hasta atar cabos- se limitó a sonreír.

\- He vuelto.


	21. Principio y final

\- Deja ya el móvil, coño.

Raoul se apartó, esquivando a su hermano con una finta cuando hizo amago de quitarle el teléfono. Agachó la cabeza para pasar bajo su brazo extendido, huyendo rápidamente al otro extremo de la habitación. Lejos del alcance de sus manos.

\- Déjame -gruñó, sin cesar el movimiento de sus pulgares sobre la pantalla del móvil.

Álvaro le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero no hizo ademán de seguirle. Arqueó ambas cejas en un gesto de advertencia que Raoul conocía demasiado bien, porque era el que llevaba contemplando durante veinte años cada vez que su hermano consideraba que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

Que solía ser muy a menudo.

\- Mamá te va a matar como no te vistas ya -advirtió, girándose hacia el espejo más cercano para terminar de abrocharse la camisa que llevaría en la cena de Nochebuena-. Y tienes a tus fans histéricas, por cierto.

Raoul hizo una mueca, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería pero sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Bloqueó la pantalla del móvil, metiéndolo en el bolsillo de los pantalones de chándal que aún llevaba. Lanzó después una mirada cargada de inocencia a Álvaro; una que su hermano respondió con un gruñido sordo de escepticismo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a mis fans?

Álvaro se giró, preguntándole, a bocajarro.

\- ¿Se te va el dedo al botón del _fav_ o lo haces aposta? -Parecía entre preocupado, intrigado o divertido-. Porque me tienes un poco desconcertado, Raoul.

Raoul se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el armario, en cuya puerta había colgado la ropa que llevaría esa noche. Empezó a quitarse la sudadera que llevaba puesta, contestando tan sólo cuando su cabeza pasó por la abertura del cuello.

\- Mitad y mitad, la verdad -reconoció-. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo hago adrede.

Escuchó los pasos de Álvaro a su espalda, moviéndose por la habitación mientras él procedía a quitarse la camiseta. Tenía los ojos clavados en la percha cuando escuchó su voz, más cerca que antes.

\- ¿Le viste el viernes, no?

No hacía falta que aclarara a quién se refería.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Conseguiste hablar con él? -Siguió preguntando, en tono neutro.

\- Hum… Sí.

\- De política, ¿no?

Raoul giró sobre sus talones de un salto, lanzándole un puñetazo que Álvaro esquivó por los pelos, estallando en carcajadas.

\- ¿Es que todo el mundo ha visto ese puto vídeo? -Se quejó.

\- Circula cada poco en la _timeline -_ sonrió su hermano, pero su tono era sincero cuando siguió preguntando-. Y bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Quedaron las cosas más o menos claras?

Raoul recordó lo que había hecho con Agoney en el camerino y sintió el habitual rubor subiéndole por el cuello, dejando su rastro por sus mejillas y tiñendo furiosamente sus orejas. Álvaro se dio cuenta; se mordió una sonrisa que disimuló rascándose la barba, pero, misericordioso él, no hizo un solo comentario.

\- Bastante claras, sí, yo diría que sí.

\- Bien. Me alegro.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando un momento. Raoul, tan avergonzado como aliviado de haber podido confesarse con su hermano; Álvaro, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír, pero expresando con su gesto su genuina preocupación por él.

\- Y qué te iba yo a preguntar… -Álvaro se aclaró la garganta, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a su espalda-. ¿Y qué tal tu relación con ese?

Raoul giró el cuello de forma automática sólo para encontrarse con su traje aún colgado de la percha.

\- ¿Mi relación con quién?

\- Con el armario, Raoul.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, Álvaro estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Raoul hizo amago de lanzarle otro puñetazo, pero decidió que no merecía la pena. En su lugar, cogió su camisa.

\- ¿Armario? -Chasqueó la lengua-. ¿El armario que ayer se cargó Agoney?

Álvaro se rio suavemente. Raoul no le culpó.

Había sido épico, en cierto sentido: él echando un partido virtual con su hermano cuando un aluvión de llamadas, mensajes y notificaciones amenazó con reventar la batería de su teléfono móvil. Se había quedado tan perplejo que ni siquiera reaccionó; había sido Álvaro quien, corriendo a por su propio móvil, había descubierto qué pasaba.

“Agoney acaba de soltar en una clase que practicasteis el beso de Manos vacías -Álvaro se había mordido el labio inferior-. _Mucho.”_

Raoul siempre le reconocería el esfuerzo que le supuso decir aquello sin reírse.

\- ¿Estás mosqueado? -Le preguntó su hermano, devolviéndole al presente.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No.

Era sincero.

Al principio sí, se había enfadado, porque _quién coño era Agoney_ para soltar aquella bomba delante de toda España, incluso aunque el día anterior le hubiera metido literalmente la mano dentro de los pantalones. Pero el cabreo le había durado cinco minutos; los mismos que había tardado en escaquearse de Álvaro y encerrarse en su habitación a ver el vídeo, y ya de paso, el resto de la clase.

Había sido al ver su expresión de felicidad al decirlo, sus risas, la forma en la que los Javis celebraron la confesión. Y cómo empezó a ensayar la canción, dejando meridianamente claro que pensaba en él, que había soñado con tenerle allí de nuevo, que estaba lanzando su lamento desesperado a la foto de Raoul colgada en la pared del aula.

Después Agoney se había puesto a boxear, y Raoul había descubierto que era difícil seguir enfadado cuando se estaba cachondo como nunca.

Así que no; no estaba enfadado.

\- Entonces, ¿qué toca ahora? -Insistió Álvaro, con sana curiosidad-. ¿Lo sigues negando, dices que es una broma, dejas caer la verdad…?

Raoul inspiró hondo.

Se había planteado esa misma pregunta varias veces en las últimas horas, y seguía sin tener ninguna respuesta fija que darse. A ratos, decir la verdad le parecía de lo más fácil; estaban a finales de 2017 y a nadie debería extrañarse de que dos chicos estuvieran juntos.

Pero entonces imaginaba todo el huracán que desataría; el ruido mediático, los reportajes, las mil entrevistas y todo lo demás. Las llamadas de familiares lejanos y los mensajes de amigos preguntándoselo - _¿es verdad?, Raoul, ¿es verdad lo que dicen de ti en la tele?_ -. Imaginaba la exposición y la sensación de sentirse analizado. Y se daba cuenta de que le costaría mucho sobrevivir a aquello si no podía llamar a Agoney, hablar con Agoney, hundirse en esos abrazos donde el resto del mundo parecía dejar de existir.

\- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé -terminó de abotonarse la camisa-. La verdad es que… cada día me da más igual que se sepa.

Álvaro asintió, alargando una mano para dejar caer una palmadita amistosa en su hombro.

\- Haz lo que consideres oportuno, y ya sabes que estamos aquí.

Raoul asintió.

No hacían falta más palabras, así que Álvaro se dio media vuelta, alejándose en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Raoul.

El cual aprovechó ese mismo momento para consultar su móvil.

\- ¿Qué cojones es esto?

El exabrupto espontáneo provocó que su hermano se detuviera en seco, mirándole por encima del hombro y volviendo sobre sus pasos para inclinar la cabeza sobre la pantalla que Raoul le mostraba, desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Raoul señaló una notificación.

\- Una cuenta de fans de Agoney -en la pantalla se veía el avatar con la foto de su compañero-. Me han mandado un mensaje privado.

\- ¿Y qué te dicen?

\- Sólo hay un número de móvil.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el mensaje unos segundos. Después, Álvaro alzó un momento la vista antes de arrebatarle el teléfono de un manotazo, frunciendo el ceño mientras navegaba en el perfil del club de fans. En menos de veinte segundos, Raoul tuvo su respuesta.

\- Es la cuenta oficial -reveló-. La debe de llevar alguien de la familia, porque acaban de subir un vídeo de esta misma tarde. Sale Agoney acariciando a un perrito, ¿lo quieres ver?

Incapaz de dilucidar si Álvaro se estaba burlando de él o no -probablemente, sí- Raoul eligió no contestar a eso.

Además, empezaba a notar un principio de histeria que no dejaba espacio a nada más -por mucho que ese _nada más_ fuera un vídeo de Agoney siendo adorable con un chucho-. Se tocó distraídamente el pecho.

\- ¿Y para qué me mandan un número? -Preguntó en voz demasiado alta y probablemente demasiado aguda.

Álvaro bajó el teléfono con un movimiento deliberadamente lento. Lanzándole una media sonrisa irónica.

\- Raoul, puedes ser muchas cosas en este mundo, pero no eres estúpido. _Ya sabes_ para qué te han mandado ese número.

\- ¿No pretenderán que llame?

\- ¿No querías hablar con él? Obviamente es el teléfono de alguien de su familia, para que te pongas en contacto.

Raoul no estaba para obviedades. El pulso le latía demasiado rápido, impidiéndole pensar. Por supuesto que quería hablar con Agoney -era probable que en ese momento no hubiera nada que deseara más en el mundo- pero la idea de llamar a ciegas a un número desconocido y preguntar por su compañero le parecía tan peregrina, tan increíble, que la desechó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No creo -se giró de nuevo hacia el armario, empezando a desatarse los pantalones de chándal-. Será alguna broma. O algún imbécil que me manda su teléfono, a ver si soy tonto y le llamo.

Por un momento no escuchó nada.

Después, un sonido que le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Hola? Sí, buenas tardes, soy Álvaro, el hermano de Raoul -Raoul volvió a girarse de repente, las manos aún sobre el cordón de los pantalones, observando boquiabierto cómo su hermano esbozaba una sonrisa, su móvil pegado a la oreja-. Ah, pues encantado de conocerte.

Raoul hizo un gesto desesperado con las manos, pero Álvaro le ignoró olímpicamente, girándose para darle la espalda.

\- Sí, sí, lo tengo a mi lado -pausa-. No, tranquila, si está bien, es que nos ha parecido un poco raro y he preferido llamar yo -otra pausa. Risas-. No te preocupes, de verdad, si al final es la forma más rápida de contactar. Además, él tiene muchas ganas.

Raoul bajó los brazos, impotente ante el drama en tres actos que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

Álvaro, en cambio, sonreía y asentía al infinito, aparentemente muy atento a las explicaciones que alguien le estaba dando al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ah, ¿está por ahí? Pues nada, yo le paso el teléfono a mi hermano y tú al tuyo -Álvaro se giró hacia él. Raoul tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y boqueaba como un pez-. Igualmente, que paséis buena noche. Y si nos necesitáis para lo que sea, aquí estamos.

Su hermano era todo dientes cuando le tendió el móvil.

Raoul, aun con el corazón en la garganta, lo cogió mecánicamente.

\- Te dejo solo -artículó su hermano sin emitir apenas sonido-. Cerraré la puerta al salir.

Raoul se lo agradeció mucho cuando se colocó el móvil en la oreja.

Al otro lado, una cacofonía de voces con un fuerte acento canario, entre las que se destacó una que hizo que el corazón le latiera aún más deprisa. _“¿Raoul, en serio?”_ y entonces pasos apresurados y una puerta que se cierra bruscamente antes de que esa voz volviera a sonar, mucho más cerca:

\- ¿Raoul?

Raoul se preguntó cómo era posible echar tan absurdamente de menos a alguien.

\- Agoney.

\- ¡Eres tú! -Le escuchó sonreír-. Madre mía, ¿cómo has conseguido…?

\- Parece que tu familia y la mía ya andan conspirando.

\- Pues no me extrañaría nada, porque no han parado de preguntarme por ti, no hizo falta ni que les dijera nada, ¿de verdad se me nota _tanto?_ -Raoul puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía al borde su cama para sentarse-. Oye, ¿tú cómo estás, mi niño? ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí fuera?

Raoul pensó fugazmente en lo que había descubierto en la madrugada de su expulsión. Las cuentas de fans, el catálogo de vídeos _ragoney,_ las discusiones sobre si estaban liados o no, y todo eso.

\- Hum, bien, bueno, tranquilo. Tú estás mejor desde que hablamos, ¿verdad?

Dijo lo de _hablamos_ sin caer en la cuenta de que hablar, precisamente, habían hablado bien poco. Agradeció que no estuviera Álvaro para presenciar cómo volvía a ruborizarse -¿de qué servían todas sus dotes interpretativas si una y otra vez fallaba en ponerse colorado como una colegiala?- cuando, desde el auricular del móvil, escuchó una risilla de Agoney.

\- Se me nota, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, un poco sí que se te nota.

\- ¡Ay, Raoul, perdona! El otro día en la clase con los Javis fui muy obvio.

\- Pues ya que sacas el tema, Agoney, un poco sí -le reprochó suavemente, aunque al instante recordó sus propios deslices en las redes sociales-. Pero tampoco pasa nada. Yo no lo voy a ir pregonando, pero tampoco te puedo pedir que lo ocultes.

Agoney guardó silencio un instante. Cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo en voz baja y tono confidencial.

\- Es que estaba tan feliz, después de que _habláramos_ el otro día -Raoul se secó el sudor que empezaba a perlarle la frente-. Y me apetecería tantísimo contárselo a todos, besarte sin tener que escondernos, poder decir con toda la naturalidad del mundo que te quiero.

\- Algún día, Ago.

Agoney volvió a quedarse callado.

\- ¿Me lo prometes, Raoul?

Raoul estaba temblando sólo de pensarlo, pero asintió.

\- En cuanto salgas de la academia, se acabó lo de ir con pies de plomo.

\- Sí -concordó Agoney en un tono que le pareció esperanzado-. Es curioso, porque quiero seguir en el concurso hasta el final, pero al mismo tiempo…

\- Ago, no vayas por ahí.

\- No puedo evitar echarte de menos.

\- Ni yo a ti, pero este es tu sueño y quiero verte cumpliéndolo hasta el final, así que no me jodas. _Operación Triunfo_ se acaba en febrero, y tú y yo tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos. Así que cabeza, Ago. Cabeza.

Recibió por toda respuesta un silencio que aprovechó para respirar hondo. Estaba incómodo con la ropa, le sudaban las manos y el móvil le calentaba la oreja, pero quería que esa llamada durara siempre. No dejar de escuchar la voz que le llegó de nuevo del otro lado de la línea.

\- La canción de esta semana te la dedico a ti, ¿sabes?

\- Te vi ensayar y lo estás haciendo de puta madre. Te va a salir genial, ya lo verás.

\- El jurado me pondrá a caer de un burro, pero me da igual -bajó un poco la voz, en un gesto que tuvo la facultad de, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, encoger el corazón de Raoul-. Te la canto a ti, y eso es lo que importa.

Raoul asintió, tragó saliva y descubrió en ese momento que el _puto Agoney de los cojones_ le tenía al borde mismo de las lágrimas.

\- Anda, cámbiame de tema. Cuéntame qué vas a comer esta noche.

\- ¿Por? -Agoney pareció sorprendido.

Raoul sonrió al vacío de su habitación.

\- Porque si me sigues diciendo mariconadas me voy a poner a llorar, y ya estoy siendo demasiado gay para mi gusto.

Para su satisfacción, Agoney se quedó callado sólo un instante antes de contraatacar.

\- No parecía importarte ser demasiado gay cuando te frotabas contra mí.

\- Eso fue por una causa justa.

\- Ah, ahora se le llama así.

\- Sí, se le llama así. Y por cierto, quiero que sepas que me pones muy cachondo cuando estás boxeando. Es una información que te dejo caer, por si los Javis vuelven a hacerte repetir el numerito.

Agoney resopló contra el micrófono.

\- Cabrón.

Raoul se echó a reír y se recostó en la cama, los pies apoyados en el suelo y el brazo libre a modo de almohada.

\- ¿Qué tal la familia, Ago? -Preguntó, cambiando de tercio, sencillamente porque necesitaba seguir hablando con él.

\- Bien. Si hay repesca, harán campaña por ti.

\- Los míos te están votando a ti como favorito.

\- Y yo no te quiero asustar pero creo que mi hermana va a añadir al _whatsapp_ a tu hermano.

\- No me asustas, era previsible.

Silencio.

\- No me puedo creer que esta sea la última vez que hablemos en mucho tiempo…

\- Ojalá no volvamos a hablar hasta dentro de dos meses.

\- No tiene gracia, Raoul -hizo una breve pausa-. Tuve que aprender a poner la lavadora desde que no estás.

\- Ah, que me querías para que te hiciera de chacha.

\- Te quiero por otras cosas. Pero saber poner la lavadora te da puntos.

\- No te preocupes. Harás la actuación de tu vida, el jurado te nominará sin ninguna razón, y perderás en la votación contra Cepeda.

\- Eso es verdad. Nadie puede ganar a Cepeda.

\- Nadie.

Raoul cerró los ojos.

Agoney rio suavemente.

\- Creo que es la conversación más gilipollas que he tenido en mi vida.

\- Yo he tenido otras. Curiosamente, todas contigo.

\- Pero no quiero que termine, Raoul.

\- Ya, ni yo. Pero es que no sé si mis padres me dejarán colocar el móvil encima de la mesa toda la noche. Aunque les caes tan bien que la primera vez que hablen contigo te invitarán a cenar.

\- Bueno, ya les caemos bien a alguien -soltó una risilla.

Su respuesta y todo lo que interiorizaba -la maldita, inexplicable inseguridad de Agoney- provocó que Raoul se incorporara sobre un codo.

\- Agoney, no sé si te has metido en Internet o si tienes pensado hacerlo, pero creéme, hay gente que te quiere un huevo.

Agoney suspiró.

\- Ya. Ya lo sé.

\- Así que… Olvídate de tus putas inseguridades y complejos, tío. Y para arriba, ¿me oyes?

\- Para arriba, Raoul.

Raoul sabía que había llegado la hora de despedirse, porque en menos de media hora empezarían a llegar los invitados y su familia le mataría si no estaba en perfecto estado de revista.

Se incorporó, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

Sabía que era la última vez que hablaría con él en _semanas._

Sabía que debía decirle algo, algo que le llegara al corazón, algo que le hiciera transitar con más ánimo los días, clases y galas que le quedaban por delante.

Pero estaba en blanco.

\- Bueno -fue Agoney quien inició la despedida, suspirando-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de irme, Raoul.

\- Ya.

Hubo otro silencio, y entonces.

\- Te quiero, mi niño. Espérame fuera, ¿vale?

Entonces, Raoul lo supo.

Y sonrió de nuevo a ninguna parte, preguntándose cómo no lo había visto, él que era tan listo, algo tan obvio.

\- No me pienso mover -le aseguró, esperando un segundo, dos, tres, antes de finalizar-. Te quiero, Agoney.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y Agoney se quedó en silencio, quién sabe si sorprendido, emocionado, o las dos cosas juntas.

Raoul habría renunciado a la posibilidad de una repesca por aparecer en ese momento a su lado para abrazarle.

Se tranquilizó al escucharle responder.

\- Nos vemos, Raoul.

Sonaba entero, decidido, convencido.

Era una promesa y Raoul casi levantó la mano en el aire cuando le contestó.

\- Nos vemos, Agoney.

\- Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad. Un beso a tu familia.

\- Igualmente.

Colgó y, durante casi un minuto, se quedó escuchando el tono intermitente al otro lado de la línea.

Se le antojaba una señal. La señal del principio, y a la vez del fin.


	22. El reencuentro

Le expulsaron casi un mes después.

Cuando Roberto pronunció el nombre de Cepeda, la primera reacción de Agoney fue cerrar los ojos y suspirar. _Pues ya está,_ pensó, notando una mezcla de sentimientos contradictoria: decepción y alivio, frustración y esperanza.

Un sueño se acababa; pero otro estaba a punto de empezar.

Fue a despedirse de sus compañeros. Nerea y Miriam ya habían sido expulsadas, así que su abrazo más largo fue con Alfred y Amaia, que literalmente se le colgaron de los hombros a dúo. Roberto tuvo que intervenir para que le dejasen moverse y respirar; Agoney tenía la sonrisa más resplandeciente del mundo cuando se lo llevó a ver el vídeo de su paso por la academia.

\- No pareces muy triste por tu expulsión -comentó el presentador, arqueando las cejas.

Se encogió de hombros. Hacía varias semanas que intuía que acabaría convirtiéndose en una víctima colateral más de la guerra del jurado contra Cepeda. Hasta ese momento había podido librarse de las nominaciones por la intervención de los compañeros y de los profesores, pero cuando -siete días antes- el destino le había colocado en la rampa de salida con el eterno nominado a su lado, el canario había tenido claro que era hora de hacer las maletas.

\- Fue una experiencia muy bonita, y claro que me habría gustado llegar a la final -confesó sin perder la sonrisa-. Pero también hay que pensar en lo que nos espera fuera.

\- ¿Y qué te espera fuera?

Agoney miró a su alrededor. Resultaba imposible distinguir nada de lo que había más allá del plató, con sus potentes focos y el enjambre de cámaras y cables. Pero tenía la esperanza -la había tenido toda la noche- de que más allá de esa isleta de luz y color, y del público sumido en la penumbra, estuviera Raoul.

\- Quién sabe -contestó con un gesto enigmático.

Roberto arqueó aún más las cejas, pero lo dejó estar. El aislamiento de la academia no era tan impermeable como los creadores del programa les habría gustado, y por la información que se había filtrado de fuera, Agoney sabía que su relación con Raoul era algo más o menos aceptado por los fans. No le extrañaba. A medida que avanzaban las semanas desde su expulsión, disimular se había convertido en una tarea casi imposible, tanto para él como para el resto de sus compañeros.

No se había llegado a decir abiertamente -no, al menos, en la zona controlada por las cámaras-. Pero casi.

La atención se desvió al vídeo recopilatorio, que mostraba la trayectoria de Agoney desde el casting hasta la actuación de esa gala. El canario aprovechó esos minutos para sumirse en sus pensamientos, y tan sólo levantó la mirada cuando una oleada de silbidos por parte del público llamó su atención; como esperaba, en ese momento Raoul y él se besaban en la enorme pantalla, al final de la interpretación de _Manos vacías._

Al menos habían sido lo suficientemente sutiles para no poner el otro beso, el del pase de micros.

Agoney contuvo un suspiro.

Los nervios empezaban a hacer presa en él. Nervios que, por supuesto, tenían poco o nada que ver con la expulsión. Hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse cuando la atención volvió a enfocarse sobre su persona, pero la triste realidad era que ni siquiera en ese momento podía dejar de pensar en Raoul.

Durante semanas enteras había tenido que sobrevivir sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Un día tras otro sin la más mínima noticia acerca de Raoul; qué estaba haciendo, qué decía, qué pensaba. Y aunque Agoney confiaba en él, no podía evitar tener miedo. Mucho miedo.

Se olvidó de todo por un instante cuando escuchó a sus compañeros cantando el ya tradicional _“Te quiero”_. Inició su último paseo por esa pasarela, despidiéndose por última vez del resto de concursantes con los que había convivido durante varios meses.

Había algo agridulce en aquella despedida, porque hasta el último de los chicos que había aguantado hasta aquel día en _Operación Triunfo_ sabía que para él el trago sería menos amargo que para los demás. El último mes de Agoney en la academia había sido difícil; intercalando breves momentos de euforia con días enteros de desgana y apatía. Y aunque había intentado que su nostalgia no influyera en sus actuaciones, tenía la sensación de que no lo había conseguido. No del todo.

Agoney sonrió mientras musitaba despedidas, deseaba suerte, recibía besos y abrazos. Alfred esperaba el último; cuando vio que tenía los ojos empañados, no pudo evitar emocionarse en respuesta.

\- Muchísimas gracias por todo -susurró en su oído, abrazándole.

Alfred correspondió a su abrazo con una fuerza que le sorprendió, pegando los labios a su oreja para contestar.

\- Ve a por él en cuanto estés fuera, Ago. Y dile que menudo mes hemos pasado por su culpa.

Los dos estaban riendo y llorando a la vez al separarse.

Después, Agoney se dirigió al extremo de la pasarela, se despidió por última vez del público, y cruzó por última vez las puertas del plató.

Fue como si hubiera cambiado un mundo por el otro.

El colorido del plató se vio sustituido por la luz tenue de uno de los pasillos laterales. Las voces del público y la música se amortiguaron cuando una pesada puerta -disimulada por la decoración del plató- encajó de nuevo en su sitio. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, respirando hondo.

Un trabajador le salió al paso.

\- Agoney -le dio una palmada en la espalda para llamar su atención-. Por aquí.

El hombre le escoltó por una marea de pasillos tapizados de cableado, por los que transitaron esquivando escaleras, trozos de decorado y otros objetos inexplicables. Agoney se limpió las palmas de las manos en el pantalón; estaba sudando, y no por el calor que hacía allí dentro, ni por la apretada chaqueta que le habían hecho ponerse.

\- Tu familia te está esperando en una habitación. Allí puedes ver el resto de la gala, antes de volver a la academia -el de la productora iba explicando, aunque Agoney sólo le escuchaba a medias-. Puedes coger tus cosas tú mismo o meterlas en una caja, y nosotros las enviaremos a tu casa.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Antes de irte te tienen que entregar los billetes de avión para volver a Tenerife. Pero no te olvides de que el tuyo es de ida y vuelta. Dos días de descanso y a volver para grabar un par de entrevistas.

\- Vale.

\- Lógicamente te llamarán mañana de radios y periódicos, pero esas podrás hacerlas por teléfono.

A Agoney en ese momento le preocupaban poco las entrevistas, los billetes de avión o cuántos días de descanso tenía por delante. A medida que avanzaba por la maraña de pasillos, su nerviosismo se había convertido en una leve taquicardia, una incipiente náusea en el estómago.

Había soñado con el reencuentro con Raoul. En varias versiones.

En sus sueños más optimistas, Raoul llegaba a presentarse en el mismo plató como uno más de su familia. Agoney sabía que aquello rozaba lo imposible, pero algo se le inflamaba en el pecho al imaginarle dispuesto a salir del armario en _prime time,_ sólo por él.

Aquello no había sucedido, obviamente.

En sus ensoñaciones más modestas, aunque igualmente satisfactorias, Raoul se encontraba con él en algún espacio entre bambalinas. Bien le salía al paso en cuanto salía del plató, o bien le estaba esperando junto con sus padres, en la habitación privada.

Pero no había rastro de Raoul en los pasillos que recorría.

Y cuando el trabajador de la productora le abrió una portezuela y Agoney entró en una pequeña sala de espera, dotada de un par de sofás, unos sillones y un televisor con el programa sintonizado, no pudo evitar que la decepción congelara por unos segundos su sonrisa.

\- ¡Agoney!

Esa decepción duró un instante, y al siguiente toda su atención se vio distraída por el reencuentro con su familia.

Era bueno volver con los suyos.

Apartó a Raoul a un segundo plano dentro de su mente, intentando no escuchar el continuo _runrún_ que le recordaba cada pocos minutos su ausencia. En sus sueños más realistas, el reencuentro se produciría cuando volviera a Barcelona, porque Raoul también tenía una vida, familia, amigos, y ni siquiera eran novios oficialmente.

Abordar el asunto desde un punto de vista racional no hizo que doliera menos.

Antes de irse de nuevo, su hermana se colgó de su brazo para susurrarle:

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Agoney esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Tenía la esperanza de verle al salir.

\- ¿A Raoul?

Asintió.

Ella guardó silencio.

Agoney sabía que tenía contacto con el hermano de Raoul a través del club de fans, por lo que su ausencia de respuesta le sorprendió y escamó a partes iguales. Temeroso de preguntar directamente -e incapaz de hacerlo- se quedó él también callado, limitándose a despedirse con un abrazo antes de verles marchar.

Alguien entró en ese momento a darle la bolsa de plástico que contenía su documentación, la cartera y la sim del teléfono móvil.

Se avergonzó a sí mismo por la velocidad con la que introdujo la tarjeta, encendió el móvil, metió el pin y esperó hasta que la recién recuperada conectividad hiciera implosionar el dispositivo con cientos -miles- de llamadas perdidas y notificaciones.

Pero no prestó la mínima atención a ninguna de ellas.

En menos de tres segundos estaba buscando un número que no había marcado nunca, pero que llevaba semanas aguardando en su agenda, como un tesoro.

Pero Raoul no contestó.

 

Agoney no tuvo tiempo de intentar llamar de nuevo. Rápidamente apareció alguien para llevarle de vuelta a la academia, al chat final con Noemí.

Contestó a las preguntas de los fans con la misma sensación plomiza en el pecho.

Y aunque aún guardaba la mínima esperanza de que Raoul estuviera en el chat grupal, cuando entró sólo vio las mismas caras de siempre.

La decepción debió dibujarse muy claramente en su cara, porque los Javis se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué tal, Agoney? -Ambrossi le saludó con un cariñoso abrazo-. ¿Has tenido tiempo de hablar con _alguien?_

Agoney suspiró. Por encima del hombro de Javi, vio que Alfred y Amaia se habían acercado, y observaban con aire preocupado. El otro Javi se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Le he llamado y no me lo coge.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

\- Igual le has pillado ocupado, o no esperaba que le llamaras, no te preocupes -Amaia sonrió, acercándose y sustituyendo a Ambrossi entre sus brazos. Le besó con suavidad la mejilla-. Ya verás cómo en cuanto salgas de aquí te llama.

\- Ya sabemos que te gusta mucho el drama, pero ponerte triste porque le has llamado una vez y no te lo ha cogido me parece excesivo incluso para ti -la apoyó su novio, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Agoney-. Alegra esa cara o te recordaré esto el día de la boda.

Agoney esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿De la tuya o de la mía?

Alfred le dio un empujón amistoso en el hombro y los tres se echaron a reír.

Su ánimo había mejorado un poco cuando se unieron al resto de sus compañeros. Pero la sonrisa se le congeló cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que los Javis se habían alejado sigilosamente, e intercambiaban cuchicheos en una esquina con aire preocupado.

Le habría encantado abordarlos a solas, pero sabía que no podía.

Pasó el chat en piloto automático.

Cantó sin ganas, aunque sin evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas cuando todos le abrazaron.

Y cuando salió por última vez de la academia y recuperó de nuevo su móvil, tenía -entre otras mil notificaciones nuevas que no se molestó en comprobar- un mensaje de Raoul.

_“Ago hablamos mañana ok?”_

Agoney contestó con un escueto _“ok”_ y se pasó el viaje en taxi contemplando las luces de Barcelona por la ventana.

Cuando llegó al hotel, ya bien entrada la madrugada, prefirió no molestar a sus padres y a su hermana y marcharse directamente a su habitación. Apenas tenía por delante unas horas de descanso antes de coger el avión.

Pero en cuanto tocó la cama, descubrió que no podía dormir.

Había soñado mil veces con el reencuentro y allí estaba, hundido y solo. Con un escueto mensaje en el móvil como única señal de vida de la persona que más le preocupaba en el mundo.

Tan sólo el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido juntos dentro de la academia le disuadió de escribir a Raoul para mandarle muy educadamente a la mierda.

 _Quién me mandaría a mí pillarme de un hetero,_ fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido.

 

El despertador sonó a las pocas horas.

Era tan temprano que ni siquiera les dio tiempo a desayunar. Un taxi les estaba esperando en la puerta del hotel, y no había aún amanecido cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Barcelona.

Agoney, cada vez más apagado, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en imaginar que Raoul hacía el esfuerzo de ir a verle antes de volver a Canarias. Pero inconscientemente se encontró escaneando a los viajeros que deambulaban por el aeropuerto, buscando sin quererlo ese pelo rubio y esa sonrisa angelical.

El sonido del avión al despegar hizo añicos sus últimas esperanzas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Su hermana llamó su atención, apoyándose en su hombro.

Agoney miraba por la ventana.

\- Si te pregunto una cosa, ¿serás sincera?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- No quise ni mirar el móvil. Pero si busco el nombre de Raoul en Internet, ¿voy a ver algo que me haga daño?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Intrigado por su respuesta, Agoney la miró.

\- Me das miedo.

\- Olvídate de Raoul, descansa y duerme un poco. Te espera un día muy largo y lo último que necesitas es preocuparte.

Estaba tan cansado que siguió su consejo.

Nada le apetecía menos que hacer frente al recibimiento que debía aguardarle en Tenerife, pero hizo de tripas corazón, esbozó su mejor sonrisa, y consiguió disimular su ánimo maltrecho frente al centenar largo de fans que le esperaban en la terminal del aeropuerto.

Para su alivio, en casa la única que esperaba era su perrita, que saltó como loca a sus brazos en cuanto le vio. Por primera vez en todo el día, Agoney sonrió con sinceridad, estrechándola en sus brazos mientras el animal le lamía la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a darte una vuelta y te despejas? -Le sugirió su hermana-. Te echaba mucho de menos.

Él la miró con sorpresa, la perrota aún revolviéndose en sus brazos.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Tendrás que hacer vida normal en algún momento, ¿no? Además, mamá le ha dicho a la familia que hagan el favor de no venir hoy y dejarte descansar. Tienes todo el día para ti.

La posibilidad de salir a la calle libremente por primera vez en _meses_ era demasiado buena para resistirse. Al igual que los saltos de emoción de Bambi cuando acercó la mano a su correa. Así que se colocó unas gafas de sol, ató a la perra y salió a la calle.

Le invadió cierta sensación de irrealidad al bajar por las conocidas escaleras de su portal, abrir la puerta, asomarse al entorno de la urbanización donde había vivido desde crío. Bambi olfateando los setos de siempre. Niños jugando a lo lejos. Y el tiempo cálido, que le permitía llevar tan sólo una ligera chaqueta, cuando en Barcelona había tenido que salir abrigado hasta las cejas.

Era tan bueno estar en casa que hasta se olvidó de Raoul.

 

Y entonces fue cuando el muy puñetero le llamó.

Agoney miró el teléfono por puro acto reflejo, porque llevaba toda la mañana rechazando llamadas de la más diversa índole. Pero al ver el nombre de Raoul en pantalla, y a pesar de su cabreo, no pudo _no_ descolgar.

\- Agoney de los cojones -fue el cariñoso saludo de su querido amigo de la academia; Agoney se quedó en el sitio-. ¿Es que no lees tu puto whatsapp?

Un poco desconcertado por tanta violencia verbal, cuando había sido _él_ quien le había ignorado desde su salida, Agoney contestó, cortante:

\- ¿Tú sabes cuántos mensajes tengo por leer?

\- Me lo imagino, pero pensaba que los míos _sí_ los leerías -replicó en su mejor tono de niño déspota, dejándole boquiabierto-. Lee ahora mismo el que te acabo de mandar y, por el amor de Dios, _contesta._

Y colgó.

 _Pero qué cojones se ha creído,_ pensó mientras abría la aplicación de mensajería.

Tuvo que navegar entre mil mensajes y conversaciones pero al fin encontró a Raoul. Y cuando leyó lo que le había escrito, se quedó todavía más perplejo.

_“Mándame tu ubicación”_

Lo primero que pensó fue que Raoul estaba tonto, borracho o las dos cosas juntas.

“ _Qué??? Raoul, ESTOY EN CANARIAS, no en Barcelona”_

Bambi le había guiado hacia una pequeña zona de césped. Agoney le soltó la correa y eligió un pequeño banco para sentarse, poniendo buen cuidado en quedar de espaldas a la entrada de un supermercado y una parada de autobús.

La respuesta de Raoul no se hizo esperar.

_“Tú te crees que soy gilipollas o qué? Mándame tu ubicación de una puta vez, coño!!!”_

Agoney parpadeó.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero si Raoul quería su ubicación, quién era él para negársela.

Así que pulsó el botón correspondiente y una marca de posición sobre un mapa apareció en la ventana del chat.

_“Ahí tienes dónde estoy, planeas espiarme por google maps o? Porque por si no lo sabías es una foto fija”_

Esta vez le llegó un mensaje de audio:

“Jajaja. Qué gracioso eres, Agoney. Me parto contigo. Quédate quieto donde estás.”

Una chispa de esperanza, muy chiquitita, casi invisible, había empezado a surgir en su mente.

 _Te espera un día muy largo,_ le había dicho su hermana, aunque horas después le había confirmado que hoy no habría reencuentro familiar.

Pero Agoney no quería creérselo.

No. Aún no.

No quería creérselo. Pero sí se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, sus ojos clavados en Bambi. Sin querer mirar a otro sitio. Sin atreverse.

Por eso no vio más que de reojo a la persona que se sentó a su lado en el banco.

\- ¿Este calor es normal?

Agoney giró el cuello lentamente. _Muy_ lentamente.

Raoul.

Raoul allí, sentado en un banco, a las espaldas del súper donde había comprado toda su vida, cerca de su casa en Adeje, Tenerife.

Raoul con una de sus sudaderas del Pull&Bear y una gorrahorrible en la que ponía _“TURISMO DE CANARIAS”_ y que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido comprada en la tienda del aeropuerto.

En carne y hueso.

_Raoul._

Agoney echó la cabeza atrás, examinándole como si contemplara una aparición.

Raoul hizo una mueca y suspiró.

\- ¿Ves? Esto es lo típico que ves en las pelis y parece romántico, pero en la realidad queda de acosador de cojones, ¿no? -Se rio bajito-. Pero es que mira, me moría por estar contigo pero tampoco quería retenerte en Barcelona. Álvaro habló con tu hermana y le pareció bien.

Agoney seguía en silencio.

En ese momento Bambi se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, y como buena chihuahua corrió a examinar con aire posesivo a la persona que había osado acercarse a su amo.

Raoul sonrió al verla venir. Agoney estuvo a punto de decirle que tuviera cuidado -era muy desconfiada con los extraños- pero su amigo se limitó a extender la mano para dejar que le oliera, sin hacer ademán de tocarla.

\- Oye, ¿estás cabreado porque ayer no te cogí el móvil? -Le preguntó mientras Bambi le olfateaba la mano-. Estaba en el aeropuerto y no quería que te dieras cuenta. Quería darte una sorpresa, y si hablaba contigo podías sospechar que pasaba algo. Joder, el avión salió como una hora más tarde de que te expulsaran. No veas yo en el aeropuerto, siguiendo la gala desde Twitter y pensando: anda que como el que se vaya sea Cepeda y yo me quede aquí, con el billete y cara de gilipollas. Casi deseé que te echaran.

La perra había terminado de examinar a Raoul, y expresó si consentimiento a su presencia con un meneo de rabo. Con mucho cuidado, Raoul se inclinó al frente para rascarle bajo el hocico. Bambi se acercó más a él, aparentemente encantada.

La imagen era mucho más de lo que Agoney podía soportar en ese momento.

\- Ago, o dices algo ya o voy a empezar a pensar que no me quieres aquí y he frustrado tus planes de quedar con un maromo al que acabas de conocer en alguna _app_ de citas _._

Raoul le miró, ya abiertamente nervioso. Hizo ademán de apartar la mano, pero Bambi se alzó sobre sus dos patas para apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas y él le rascó entre las orejas, distraídamente.

Agoney estaba al borde del infarto cerebral.

\- Raoul -contestó al fin-. No me puedo creer que estés aquí.

Raoul cambió ligeramente de postura, acercándose a él.

\- Pero _quieres_ que esté aquí, ¿verdad?

Agoney asintió con la cabeza, y Raoul pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima.

\- Es demasiado bueno para creérmelo.

\- Bien, porque me vuelvo a Barcelona en el mismo vuelo en el que te vuelves tú, y no quería pasarme dos días encerrado en el hotel.

Y tras decir eso, se inclinó al frente, le agarró de la nuca y le besó.

Agoney llevaba casi dos meses soñando con volver a besar a Raoul y, cuando al fin esos labios volvieron a rozarle de nuevo, se quedó paralizado.

Todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos era demasiado para poder procesarlo.

Raoul le besó con firmeza, pero sin hacer ademán de separar los labios, simplemente la confirmación de lo que eran y seguían siendo. Agoney no le devolvió el beso, pero a él no pareció importarle, porque se separó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Bambi había saltado al banco y ahora se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en el pecho de Agoney y lanzando un ladrido de advertencia a Raoul.

Los dos soltaron una risa nerviosa a la vez.

\- Quedé con tu hermana en que bajaría a llevársela a casa para que pudiéramos irnos solos a dar una vuelta.

\- Vale -lo pensó un momento-. Raoul, vamos a tardar una hora en estar en el instagram de medio pueblo. Y de ahí a Twitter son diez minutos.

Raoul le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo sé y me la suda. Además, si vamos a vivir juntos, se tendrán que ir acostumbrando.

A Agoney se le paró el corazón, un milisegundo.

Después, fue él quien besó a Raoul.

Y lo hizo agarrándole bien del cuello, acercándole a su cuerpo y hundiéndose en su boca mientras Bambi se retorcía entre ellos y gimoteaba, exigiendo atención.

Cuando se separó de él, captó por el rabillo del ojo cómo algunos de los clientes del supermercado se habían quedado parados en mitad de la calle, contemplándoles entre codazos.

Raoul siguió la dirección de su mirada.

\- Sonríe, cariño, estamos saliendo en Internet.

Agoney no pudo contener la risa.

Acabaron abrazados, con la perra apoyada entre ellos mientras esperaban a su hermana. Sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos, de nuevo.

Y no fue el reencuentro que había soñado.

Fue infinitamente mejor.

 

 


	23. La playa

Había sido idea de Álvaro. Por supuesto que había sido idea de Álvaro.

\- Madre mía. Yo es que si fuera Agoney te mandaba a la mierda.

\- Buenas noches a ti también.

Raoul tiró el abrigo sobre una silla con gesto de cansancio, dirigiendo una mirada de irritación a su hermano. Frisaba la madrugada y Álvaro estaba tirado en el sofá, terminando de ver el _Operación Triunfo_ de ese lunes. Raoul se había visto obligado a seguirlo leyendo los comentarios de los fans en las redes sociales, y gracias a ellos sabía que la actuación de Agoney no había sido de las más destacadas.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a su hermano.

\- ¿Por dónde van?

\- Por las nominaciones. De momento van Cepeda y Alfred -Raoul soltó un bufido, sentándose a su lado-. En serio, ¿cómo coño has podido hacerlo?

Raoul ni siquiera le preguntó a qué se refería.

\- No he tenido otra opción, tío.

\- Te podías haber quedado callado, o haberle dicho que de tu vida privada no hablas, o…

\- Álvaro, coño, que es Cárdenas. _Cárdenas_ -incidió mientras, en la pantalla del televisor, el jurado se disponía a otorgar otro de sus arbitrarios veredictos-. Tú sabes que ese, en cuanto huele sangre…

\- Pero joder, Raoul -Álvaro meneó la cabeza-. Es que te has pasado mucho, tío.

Raoul escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Ya desde el inicio había sabido que ser entrevistado en el programa de Cárdenas no era buena idea, pero formaba parte del contrato que la productora del concurso tenía con la cadena. Así que no hubo discusión. Ni tampoco escapatoria cuando el incisivo presentador, -bien conocido por su trasnochada forma de pensar- empezó a machacar a Raoul con preguntas sobre su beso con Agoney.

Lo demás ya era historia.

\- Te juro que intenté… -alzó la cabeza. Álvaro le miraba con genuina preocupación de hermano mayor-. No sé, intenté salirme por la tangente o algo, pero es que el hijo de puta no me ha dejado otra solución.

\- Entiendo que lo hayas negado. Pero es que lo has hecho de una forma _tan_ vehemente que, joder…

\- Ya.

Ambos se sumieron en un breve silencio mientras, en la tele, Ana era víctima de las implacables garras del jurado. Raoul volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo, suspirando con fuerza.

\- ¿Ha sido muy bestia?

Giró el cuello para mirar a Álvaro, que eludió claramente el devolverle la mirada.

\- Mira, yo ya es que no sé qué…

\- _Álvaro._

Interpelado directamente, Álvaro negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, en la pantalla, uno de los miembros del jurado pronunció el nombre de Agoney.

\- Raoul yo intento ponerme en tu lugar, y no voy a pedirte que te sinceres en el puto programa de Cárdenas. Pero es que en lugar de aclararte cada día pareces más hecho un lío, joder -se giró en el sofá-. Un día lo niegas, otro día empiezas a tontear con las fans del ragoney por Twitter, y al siguiente sales en la tele diciendo que no, ni de coña, tendrías una relación con un tío. Coño, no se puede estar fuera y dentro del armario a la vez, ¿qué eres, el marica de Schrödinger?

Raoul parpadeó.

\- ¿El marica de _quién?_

Álvaro suspiró, centrando de nuevo su atención en la pantalla. Agoney, cabizbajo, terminaba de recibir el enésimo rapapolvo del día por parte del jurado. Con voz fría y clínica, Mónica Naranjo le anunció que estaba nominado.

Raoul tuvo que apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

La mano de Álvaro apareció en su hombro.

\- Más te vale organizar algo bueno para cuando a este chico lo expulsen. Porque, como salga, busque tu nombre en Google y vea todo lo que has dicho este mes, te va a mandar a la mierda y con razón.

Ese había sido el germen de todo.

Una idea que su hermano había plantado en su mente y que maduró durante gran parte de la noche, ya confirmado que Agoney y Cepeda eran los nominados de la semana.

\- Álvaro.

\- ¿Qué?

Se deslizó a su lado mientras desayunaba, tan ojeroso y pálido que Álvaro dejó a un lado su taza de café y le prestó toda su atención.

\- Quiero ver a Agoney en cuanto salga -confesó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa sobre los codos-. Pero quiero tener tiempo para estar con él y hablar tranquilamente, no un encuentro rápido en la trastienda de la academia o en el aeropuerto.

Álvaro le miró fijamente durante un largo rato.

Sabía reconocer cuándo su hermano menor necesitaba ayuda.

Finalmente, propuso:

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú a Canarias?

Raoul dio un respingo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿A Canarias? Pero….

Pero supo que tenía poco o nada que objetar cuando vio cómo una sonrisa se iba adueñando lentamente del rostro de Álvaro. Su hermano le colocó una mano en el brazo en un gesto que pretendió tranquilizarle, pero que consiguió justo lo contrario.

\- Tú déjame que haga una llamada.

Álvaro había llamado a la hermana de Agoney, y el asunto se había cerrado en apenas un par de horas.

Raoul volaría a Tenerife la misma noche de la expulsión. Se alojaría en un hotel, esperaría a que Agoney llegara de Barcelona, iría a su encuentro y pasaría la tarde con él. La hermana de Agoney se había comprometido a liberar su agenda y colaborar para que todo se desarrollase según lo planeado.

Y todo se desarrolló según lo planeado.

Aunque, por culpa de la maldita manía de Agoney de no leer sus mensajes, Raoul sufrió al menos tres microinfartos hasta que un taxi le dejó en la calle donde Agoney esperaba sin saber a qué esperaba.

Se le paró tanto el corazón al verle, sentado en un banco, mirando a su perrita y con la expresión más intranquila del mundo, que jamás llegó a saber cómo logró seguir respirando.

Y antes de saludarle, inspiró hondo.

Sabía que era su última oportunidad de echarse atrás. De dar media vuelta y recular hasta volver a meterse en el armario, bien hondo, donde nadie le encontrara jamás. Olvidarse de Agoney y de todo lo que había llegado a vivir dentro de la academia de _Operación Triunfo,_ huyendo del ruido mediático, de todo lo que podía salpicar negativamente a su carrera.

Era una opción apetecible, no lo negaba.

Pero si la escogía, perdería por el camino a la persona más maravillosa a la que jamás hubiera conocido.

Él no lo sabía en el momento de sentarse a su lado, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haber dado ese paso.

Aunque empezó a intuirlo cuando Agoney le besó a él, y en su rostro vio tanto alivio, tanta felicidad, que no pudo menos que sentirse miserable por lo que su amigo había tenido que pasar dentro de la academia.

Se dieron el abrazo más largo del mundo, y Raoul se sintió dentro de una burbuja. Un refugio seguro donde solamente existían Agoney, él, y la perrita que culebreaba entre sus cuerpos, exigiendo mimos y frotándoles la cabeza contra el pecho.

Pero era una burbuja a punto de explotar.

Y explotó.

\- ¿Ustedes son los de _Operación Triunfo?_

Una señora se había acercado al banco, rodeándolo por uno de sus lados. Llevaba la bolsa de la compra en una mano y con la otra se rebuscaba rápidamente en el bolsillo. Agoney y Raoul se miraron una fracción de segundo antes de que el primero sonriera y se pusiera en pie.

\- Sí, señora.

La expresión de la buena mujer se iluminó como la de un niño en la mañana del Día de Reyes.

\- ¿Les puedo pedir un autógrafo? ¡A mi hija le encantan!

Fue como abrir las compuertas del infierno.

Puede que ninguna de las personas que se había congregado a las puertas del súper hubiera visto un solo minuto del concurso, pero absolutamente todas escucharon la respuesta de Agoney y la voz entusiasmada de la señora. Mientras ella buscaba a toda prisa un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo, los transeúntes empezaron a mirar, a llamarse la atención, a y a cruzar la calle para acercarse a ellos, móviles en ristre.

Agoney puso cara de horror y cogió en brazos a su perrita.

Raoul se levantó, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes -le dijo, sin apenas mover los labios-. Yo me encargo.

Para su amigo este era el primer contacto real con fans, pero él llevaba más de un mes lidiando a solas con todo el fenómeno que provocaba _Operación Triunfo._

\- Hola, buenos días -saludó a los primeros que se acercaron, mostrándoles su sonrisa patentada- .¿Cómo estáis?

\- ¡Raoul! -Una chica de unos quince años fue la primera en llegar a su lado-. ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí!

\- He venido a visitar a mi amigo Agoney -explicó, aceptando un abrazo de la joven-. Si queréis fotos o autógrafos no hay ningún problema, lo que sí os voy a pedir es que guardéis un orden para que no liemos ningún follón. No queremos que venga la policía a detenernos, ¿no?

Su auditorio, compuesto mayormente de señoras de mediana edad, se echó a reír.

Cuando giró la cabeza, comprobó que Agoney le miraba con estupefacción, aunque se repuso de inmediato.

\- Raoul -llamó su atención suavemente, señalando a la señora primigenia.

\- Ah, sí, claro.

Raoul estampó su firma en la factura del supermercado, justo debajo de la rúbrica de Agoney, y permitió que le estamparan a él un par de besos en la mejilla antes de que la mujer le soltara.

\- Muchísimas gracias, hijo -agarró con fuerza su bolsa de la compra-. Ya verás mi hija, no se lo va a creer.

\- Que tenga usted un buen día, señora.

Después, Raoul volvió a acoger entre sus brazos a la adolescente, dándole dos besos antes de llamar a Agoney para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Quieres una foto? -La chiquilla casi lloró de emoción-. Va, saca el móvil, que nos hacemos un _selfie._

Ya tenía experiencia haciéndose fotos con móviles de fans, así que sujetó el teléfono con pericia, enmarcándoles a los cuatro: él, la chica, Agoney y la perrita que observaba todo desde sus brazos, con los ojos como platos. Dando prácticamente saltos de alegría, la joven comprobó la foto y les dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Jo, muchas gracias! -Y tras un segundo de duda, añadió-. Y me alegra un montón saber que al final están juntos, hacen súper buena pareja.

Se fue corriendo, roja como la grana.

Raoul sintió que se ruborizaba, pero era un animal del escenario y sabía que el espectáculo debía continuar.

Y continuó.

Durante cerca de un cuarto de hora saludó a sus admiradores, repartió besos, hizo _selfies,_ firmó autógrafos en los lugares más variopintos -fundas de móvil, tickets de compra, folletos de tiendas-, respondió con agradecimiento a todos los comentarios e hizo todo lo anterior mientras se preocupaba de mantener una cola más o menos organizada.

Fue consciente de cómo le miraba Agoney durante todo ese rato, a veces tan descentrado que Raoul tenía que llamarle la atención cuando los fans se acercaban a él.

Y en cuanto el último de ellos se alejó, el sonido de un claxon les sobresaltó a ambos.

\- Mi hermana -dijo Agoney, agarrándole del hombro-. Vamos, antes de que venga nadie más.

Prácticamente salieron corriendo hacia un coche que tenía aspecto de llevar allí un buen rato parado. Raoul sólo había hablado con la hermana de Agoney por whatsapp, pero reconoció de inmediato esos ojos y esa sonrisa cuando abrió la portezuela trasera y se precipitó dentro.

\- ¡Rápido, arranca! -Gritó Agoney en cuanto le imitó, con ese histrionismo suyo.

Su hermana se echó a reír y arrancó. Raoul se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Hola, soy Raoul. Encantado.

Ella le sonrió.

\- Hola Raoul, ¿ya les pillaron en plena calle?

\- Joder, y tanto -respondió su hermano-. Todas las señoras del súper, volviéndose loquitas a la vez.

\- No sólo las señoras del súper -puntualizó ella, haciendo que Agoney la mirara con las cejas arqueadas-. Álvaro me acaba de pasar una captura de pantalla de una de sus fans. Ya hay una _instastorie_ en la que aparecen besándose -sonrió-. Te la ha mandado, por cierto.

Agoney se giró para mirarle, boquiabierto. Raoul sacó el móvil. En la pantalla, una notificación de un whatsapp de su hermano.

_“Enhorabuena. 20 minutos has tardado en salir del armario. Ese es mi chico ;-)”_

\- Joder -se quejó, alzando la cabeza-. Son peores que la CIA.

\- He mirado un momento el móvil mientras firmaban autógrafos. Tardaron diez minutos en sacar la calle exacta donde estaban, dedujeron en qué vuelo llegaste y creo que ahora mismo están especulando en qué hotel te alojas.

\- Su puta madre.

Agoney tenía la mandíbula a la altura del pecho.

\- Pero, ¿y esto…?

Raoul se echó a reír.

\- Te presento a las ragoney, Ago.

\- ¿Y así llevas tú un mes?

\- Así llevo yo un mes.

\- Madre mía.

La conversación se cortó cuando la hermana de Agoney aparcó el coche. Raoul se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a una urbanización donde -dedujo- vivía su amigo.

\- Dame a Bambi -ordenó. Agoney le pasó a la perrita, que aceptó el cambio de brazos sin protestar-. Te dejo el coche.

Los tres se desabrocharon el cinturón: la hermana de Agoney para bajar, y los otros dos para cambiar de asiento. En cuanto estuvo a pie de calle, Raoul aprovechó para saludarla con un par de besos; ella, en cambio, le envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Cuida a mi hermano -le susurró al oído-. Pásenlo bien. Y no hace falta que nos mantengas informados, Ago, ya nos enteraremos por Instagram.

Raoul no pudo evitar echarse a reír, tomando asiento junto a su amigo.

\- Con razón se lleva tan bien con mi hermano -comentó.

Agoney no contestó. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en silencio, el mismo con el que reguló el espejo retrovisor, pisó embrague y arrancó. Era la primera vez que Raoul veía a Agoney conducir, y por algún motivo se quedó mirando cómo una de sus manos agarraba el volante, cómo el otro brazo se flexionaba cada vez que accionaba la palanca de cambios.

Tragó saliva.

_Joder._

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

Lo preguntó no porque le interesara lo más mínimo, sino porque a lo mejor si hablaba, Agoney no notaba que le ponía hasta conduciendo.

\- A la playa -sonrió de medio lado-. Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, mi niño.

De repente se le bajó toda la excitación.

\- Sí. Creo yo que sí -se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Has mirado algo, ya sabes, en Internet?

Agoney negó con la cabeza.

\- No tuve mucho tiempo y la verdad es que tampoco quise -su voz sonaba suave, tranquila. Raoul se imaginó despertándose con esa voz el resto de su vida y le pareció la perspectiva más apetecible del mundo-. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar si te busco, Raoul?

Detuvo el coche en un aparcamiento público. Raoul imaginó que en verano estaría hasta los topes, pero en pleno invierno, a esas horas, apenas había un par de coches más situados a una prudencial distancia.

Agoney giró el cuello y le miró, muy serio.

Raoul se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Con sinceridad?

\- Por favor.

Se miró las manos.

\- ¿Podemos… hablar fuera? Necesito, ya sabes -hizo un gesto-. _Aire._

Agoney asintió.

\- Por supuesto.

Salieron al exterior, y a pesar de que aún no estaba ni mínimamente acostumbrado a la presión característica de las Islas Canarias, Raoul inspiró hondo, aliviado por recibir el aire del mar en el rostro. Más allá del aparcamiento había un pequeño muro que separaba la arena del cemento. Salvo por algún _runner_ corriendo a la orilla del mar o un señor que paseaba a su perro, ese trozo de playa estaba desierto.

Agoney se adelantó, aupándose sobre el muro para poder sentarse con las piernas colgando por el borde que daba a la playa. Raoul le imitó, dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a su alrededor. Allí, de momento, estaban a solas y a salvo. El aparcamiento vacío a sus espaldas y la playa frente a ellos.

Raoul supo que ya no había escapatoria posible.

Su amigo en cambio, no le presionó. Limitándose a contemplar tranquilamente cómo las olas rompían sobre la arena.

\- Si buscas mi nombre en Google te vas a encontrar… Mucha mierda, Ago, para qué te voy a engañar.

Agoney arrugó la frente, pero no le miró.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Bueno, he negado el Ragoney como unas mil veces desde que salí. Porque mil veces me lo han preguntado, tío, son unos pesados -apoyó los codos en las rodillas-. He dicho que sólo somos amigos, que te quiero mucho pero sólo como colegas, que soy heterosexual y, en fin… Eso.

Escuchó el suspiro de Agoney.

\- Ya -ahora sí le miró, serio pero tranquilo-. Bueno no es nada que no esperara.

Raoul le mantuvo la mirada.

\- Hay algo más -antes de que Agoney pudiera preguntar, lo soltó-. Fui al programa de Cárdenas, ya sabes cómo es. Había dado muchas entrevistas ya, y en algunas conseguí evitar hablar del tema, pero con ese tío… Sentía que tenía que reafirmar algo, que no podía dejar que dudaran de mí, de que soy un hombre…

\- Tu masculinidad -apuntó Agoney, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso. Dije cosas de auténtico gilipollas. Cosas que me daría vergüenza que leyeras.

\- Ya dijiste muchas gilipolleces dentro de la academia, antes de que nos dieran esa canción.

Raoul le miró, sorprendido por su observación.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Ven.

Agoney se dejó caer, aterrizando limpiamente sobre la arena. Tras un momento de sorpresa, Raoul le imitó, aunque su caída no fue tan perfecta como la de su amigo. Trastabilló, y cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, Agoney ya estaba varios metros por delante, caminando en dirección a la orilla.

\- Espérame, coño -masculló para sí mismo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarle, intentando correr tras él. La arena dificultaba sus pasos, por lo que sólo consiguió llegar a su altura cuando Agoney ya se había quedado parado frente a la orilla, rozando el límite entre la arena seca y la húmeda.

\- Raoul, estas últimas semanas fueron muy duras para mí -empezó, sin aviso y sin anestesia. Directo y al estómago-. Me mataba no saber lo que estaba pasando fuera, y me mataba el doble no poder hablar libremente de lo que yo estaba sintiendo _dentro._

Raoul le miró. Agoney tenía los ojos clavados en el horizonte.

\- Intentaba agarrarme a lo que nos dijimos en Nochebuena, pero a medida que pasaban los días no podía evitar… Digo, ¿y si yo estoy aquí echándole de menos y él está fuera, yendo de la mano de su nueva novia? Y me mataba, te juro que me mataba -bajó la cabeza. Una película vidriosa le cubría los ojos-. Y no podía centrarme, no daba una, no hacía bien las actuaciones… Así hasta que me echaron.

Raoul sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo siento -y dijo lo más sincero que diría en todo el día, porque estaba plenamente convencido de que era así-. _Operación Triunfo_ era tu sueño y yo te lo he jodido.

Agoney se giró hacia él tan rápido que Raoul basculó ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendido.

\- A la mierda _Operación Triunfo_ -replicó con vehemencia, agarrándole de los hombros con firmeza-. Estás aquí, Raoul. Estás aquí, conmigo, y me has besado en público.

Raoul asintió.

En aquel momento eso, que un día antes le habría parecido un mundo, se le antojaba un paso insignificante.

\- Es que no sé qué me pasa, Ago, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento capaz de todo -de repente se acordó de algo y no pudo evitar entonar, mirándole a los ojos-. _Es un regalo de la vida, nada nos puede frenar._

Agoney le miró fijamente.

\- Raoul -inspiró hondo-. Si ya te cansaste de hacer el ridículo en las entrevistas, me gustaría que dejaras de ser mi amigo con derecho a roce y pasaras a ser oficialmente mi novio.

Raoul fue a contestar, pero no pudo.

Se dio cuenta, con horror, de que estaba ridículamente emocionado.

De que en el fondo había hecho todo el viaje hacia Canarias atenazado por el miedo, y le parecía irreal que su amigo, sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo a todas las veces que le había negado en el último mes, le ofreciera de forma inmediata todo su cariño y su comprensión.

Se juró en ese momento que le cuidaría como nunca había cuidao a nadie.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

La voz de Agoney rompió la magia.

_Puto Agoney de los cojones._

\- No, hostia. Es la sal.

\- Ya -arqueó una ceja-. La sal.

\- Y que estoy hasta los cojones de hacer el ridículo en las entrevistas, Ago -Agoney le miró, también emocionado pero mordiéndose una sonrisa-. Eso también.

El canario abrió los brazos.

\- Anda, ven aquí.

Raoul prácticamente se colgó de él, con tanto ímpetu que le obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, metiendo las zapatillas en la arena húmeda y pegajosa.

Le abrazó, le buscó los labios, le besó colocando una mano en su nuca hasta que les faltó el aire, e incluso entonces siguieron besándose un poco más.

\- Mi niño.

Al final, Agoney le acogió entre sus brazos. Estrechándole en uno de esos abrazos en los que Raoul podía encontrar fuerzas para cualquier cosa. Y así se quedaron, recuperando las fuerzas y el valor, hasta que las olas empezaron a lamer las suelas de sus zapatillas.


	24. Cosas buenas

Agoney siempre había pensado que las cosas buenas sólo le pasaban a los demás.

Y juraba y perjuraba que esta vez no hablaba la reina del drama que habitaba dentro de él -bueno, quizá un poquito sí-, sino que podía enumerar una serie de hechos incuestionables y empíricos -ordenados cronológicamente- que demostrarían en cualquier tribunal del mundo que él, Agoney Hernández, lo que se dice suerte, nunca había tenido mucha.

Al menos, en el terreno amoroso.

En lo demás no podía quejarse.

Tenía una familia estupenda que había dado un poco de lado sus tendencias conservadoras desde aquel día que, viendo una película de dibujos, un Agoney de tan sólo seis años señaló la pantalla para exclamar “¡qué guapo es el príncipe!”. La misma familia que, con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, le había comprado su primera trompeta de verdad después de que se desgañitara durante semanas con una de juguete que le habían traído de una feria.

Tenía un entorno que le apoyaba en perseguir su sueño, aunque ese sueño pasara por bolos a las cinco de la mañana, viajes eternos en autobús o castings a dos aviones de distancia. Tenía padres y tíos que le habían llevado y recogido en coche a horas intempestivas; tenía una madre que a veces le había esperado, ya de madrugada, con un plato caliente encima de la mesa.

Y todo eso estaba muy bien, pero llegaba un momento en el que le faltaba _algo._

Era un _algo_ que había adoptado distintas caras y nombres a través de los años. Desde el primer chico con el que se besó, en el instituto -y que luego lo negó todo, dejándole el ridículo- hasta el novio medio formal que tuvo en el último año de bachillerato, y cuya relación acabó muriendo por una evidente falta de pasión por ambas partes. Pasando por media docena de mozos bien enterrados en el armario y que hicieron que Agoney corriera el riesgo de asfixiarse con ellos.

Era algo que había buscado desesperadamente hasta que, de repente, un día, se cansó. Se cansó de rostros bonitos con sonrisas complacientes a los que sin embargo era incapaz de extraer una conversación inteligente. Se hartó de machitos que buscaban un culo donde meterla mientras su novia estaba de marcha con las amigas. Se asqueó de tanto _madurito_ ojo avizor al primer jovenzuelo que le pasara por delante.

Así que dejó de buscar.

Y fue entonces cuando lo encontró.

Justo en el último sitio donde había esperado hallarlo.

\- Hostia, si te digo una cosa te vas a cabrear.

Agoney dudaba mucho de que Raoul fuera capaz de cabrearse con él, no aquel día. No después de haber estado tres horas besándose como idiotas en el coche; agarrándose mutuamente de las sudaderas entre jadeos. Sólo se habían separado cuando otro coche tuvo la ocurrencia de aparcar a tan sólo unas plazas del suyo.

Agoney había propuesto entonces buscar un lugar donde comer. Raoul, muy serio, le había mirado mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento conducía en dirección a un pueblo cercano, buscando el restaurante más ignoto y aislado que conocía.

Raoul le miró.

\- Tú dirás.

Agoney se rio, porque a ver, es que tenía su gracia.

\- El que me gustaba era Ricky.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Que cuando entramos, mi niño, el que me gustaba era él, no tú.

Era muy divertido ver picarse a Raoul, sobre todo cuando intentaba ocultarlo. Dos puntos rojos aparecieron en sus mejillas, pero apartó la mirada, fingiendo contemplar el árido paisaje que les rodeaba.

\- Ah, pues podías haberle pedido _a él y no a mí_ que fuera tu novio.

Agoney se aguantó la risa.

\- No me duró ni una semana.

Por el rabillo del ojo, captó cómo Raoul volvía a mirarle con curiosidad. Cambió de postura, incómodo, apoyando un codo en la ventanilla. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Agoney -empezó en tono ligero-. ¿Tú y Ricky…?

Le enterneció ver cómo intentaba fingir que no le importaba cuando, estaba claro, en realidad le importaba muchísimo.

\- ¿Lo del _conmigo?_ -Sonrió. Raoul asintió, serio-. Un tonteo, Raoul. No hubo nada.

\- Ah -por un instante, Raoul pareció aliviado; después se repuso-. O sea, no es que me importe.

\- No, por supuesto que no te importa.

\- Tú has estado con otros chicos antes. Y yo con chicas, claro -puntualizó como si hiciera falta. Agoney puso los ojos en blanco-. Y bueno, Ricky es guapo. No me iba a enfadar.

\- Ya, Ricky es guapo -admitió Agoney, esbozando una media sonrisa-. Pero es que resulta que por entonces a mí ya me gustabas tú.

Había pocas sensaciones en el mundo parecidas al placer de dejar a Raoul Vázquez callado. Los dos puntos rojos se extendieron hasta convertirse en un rubor en toda regla y Agoney sonrió abiertamente, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

\- Ah, vale -replicó, tras un minuto de silencio-. Bueno, pues mira, pues me alegro.

Sabiendo que no descargaría su ira contra él mientras estuviera conduciendo, Agoney se permitió el lujo de echarse a reír.

Había visto algo de su _shippeo -_ Dios, lo que le había costado acostumbrarse a esa palabra- con Ricky cuando estuvo en casa por Navidad, pero la verdad es que un romance entre los dos gays reconocidos de la academia no había tenido ni media oportunidad de prosperar.

Y es que le había encontrado.

Ese algo, esa cosa que le faltaba en su vida, materializándose en la forma de un chaval de veinte años, de rostro angelical, pelo rubio y el carácter más explosivo del mundo.

Había empezado a gustarle cuando ni siquiera se llevaban bien, y quizá esa fuera la razón por la que empezó todo. Porque Raoul distaba mucho de esos gays que se acercaban a él atraídos por su físico, o esos supuestos heteros que simplemente querían follárselo.

Raoul tenía poco o nada de complaciente, no habría tocado a otro tío ni con un palo y siempre golpeaba primero. Raoul devolvía cada insulto con una precisión clínica, era un pijo insoportable y se cabreaba unas treinta veces al día. Tirando por lo bajo.

Pero Raoul también le ponía las lavadoras, escuchaba sus inseguridades y siempre estaba dispuesto a levantarle el ánimo a hostias. No le dejaba un instante de respiro para poder comerse el tarro, y siempre que le veía pensativo le demostraba toda su preocupación, todo su cariño, tirándole un aguacate a la cabeza.

Raoul, joder, era lo que llevaba años necesitando en su vida.

Agoney siempre había pensado que las cosas buenas sólo le pasaban a otros, no porque los astros se hubieran alineado en su contra, sino simplemente porque _no_ se las merecía.

\- Agoney, ¿tienes pensado alimentarme de una puta vez?

\- Ya llegamos, ya llegamos.

El restaurante estaba medio vacío y el dueño -un señor orondo más cerca de la jubilación que de la flor de la vida- no tenía aspecto ni de saber lo que era _Operación Triunfo._

Raoul contempló con el ceño fruncido la carta de típica gastronomía canaria.

\- Oye, ¿una hamburguesa con queso, tendrán?

Agoney le miró, parpadeando.

\- Sabía que tenía que haberte llevado al _McDonald’s._

\- Pues no habría tenido nada de malo. Soy un hombre con gustos sencillos.

\- Gustos sencillos, sí -bajó la cabeza, escondiéndola en el menú plastificado y manoseado-. Por eso vives en un palacete.

\- Vivo donde vivo, si mi familia tiene pasta qué le voy a hacer -Dejó la carta encima de la mesa, mirándole de hito en hito-. Por cierto, en el palacete hay habitaciones libres. Lo digo por si no tienes donde alojarte cuando vuelvas a Barcelona, que imagino yo que no.

Agoney le miró y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a alojarme en la Mansión Vázquez?

Raoul fingió una reverencia.

\- La Mansión Vázquez se enorgullece de abrir sus puertas a tan ilustre invitado.

\- Pero tus padres…

\- Mis padres están contigo que si no llegamos a liarnos me echan de casa -comentó con un falso tono de hastío-. Y mi hermano, ni te cuento. Ya te contaré la que me ha tenido montada este mes, ya.

Agoney aprovechó la llegada del dueño para guardar silencio, no porque necesitara pensar si aceptar o no la invitación de Raoul, sino porque le sorprendía que todo estuviera marchando tan deprisa. Había esperado a encontrar a un Raoul dubitativo y timorato a la salida de la academia, y resulta que allí estaba, en Tenerife, ofreciéndole que se instalara con él en Barcelona.

No debería haberle sorprendido, en realidad.

Era el mismo chico que había dudado de si darle un beso en público para acabar metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta en el pase de micros.

Raoul tardaba en tomar decisiones, pero cuando lo hacía era firme e irrevocable. Imparable como un tanque en línea recta. Hacía las cosas a su propio ritmo, y quien tuviera valor, que le pillara.

Para alguien tan inseguro como Agoney, tener esa apisonadora a su lado era una bendición.

No hablaron mucho durante la comida, probablemente porque Raoul estaba ocupado engullendo como si no hubiera mañana y porque Agoney tenía que cortar llamadas entrantes cada pocos minutos. Pero el móvil volvió a sonar cuando estaban saliendo, y esta vez era una llamada imposible de rechazar.

\- Me llaman para una entrevista en cinco minutos -informó a Raoul cuando terminó de hablar con la productora.

Su amigo ya le había quitado las llaves del coche y estaba cómodamente apoltronado en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Mucho has tardado, Ago. A mí al día siguiente ya me tenían en _Los desayunos de las mañanas de la 1_ o como mierdas se llame.

Agoney suspiró, colocándose tras el volante.

\- Pues vale.

Raoul tenía los ojos cerrados, pero extendió la mano a tientas al escucharle, dejándola sobre su rodilla. Agoney se la cogió en silencio.

Disfrutó del breve momento de paz; el cosquilleo del sol a través del parabrisas y la silenciosa presencia de Raoul a su lado.

Cuando escuchó su móvil volviendo de nuevo a la vida, gruñó como un niño al que sacan por la mañana de la cama.

\- ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo.

Se dispuso a contestar a una serie de preguntas, a cada cual más estúpida y trillada, sobre su paso por la academia, su expulsión, la experiencia que suponía estar en un programa semejante, etcétera etcétera.

La mano de Raoul no se apartó en ningún momento de la suya.

Y cuando llegó la última pregunta -y Agoney ya intuía cuál era- fue él quien se la apretó, con fuerza.

\- Agoney, ¿qué nos puedes comentar de los rumores que te involucran en una relación amorosa con el también ex concursante Raoul Vázquez? Hoy mismo están corriendo unas fotos en las que se os ve en una actitud de lo más cariñosa.

A su lado, Raoul emitió un gruñido ahogado.

\- Que son ciertos.

Casi escuchó al entrevistador contener la respiración.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que es verdad, tengo una relación con Raoul -el pulgar de Raoul le acariciaba el dorso de la mano-. De hecho está conmigo, ahora mismo.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea resultó ensordecedor.

\- Oh. Bien, en ese caso enhorabuena -Agoney se mordió una sonrisa; junto a él, Raoul se había tapado la boca con la mano libre, riéndose en silencio-. No te robo más tiempo, muchísimas gracias por tu atención.

\- A ti.

Hizo una mueca mientras colgaba, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Raoul.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono de este último empezó a vibrar furiosamente dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Oh, joder -Raoul lo sacó y miró la pantalla-. Es Álvaro.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Dice, y cito textualmente: _“no lleva ni 24h fuera de la academia y ya ha roto Twitter. Hacéis buena pareja.”._

\- Qué cabrón.

Se rieron los dos en voz baja, una risa que cada vez fue creciendo en incomodidad y que derivó en una mirada aún más embarazosa.

\- Bueno -Agoney posó la mano libre en el volante-. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Raoul le soltó la mano.

\- Tú sabes adónde quieres llevarme y yo sé adónde quiero que me lleves. Así que, tira.

Agoney asintió y se abrochó el cinturón.

\- ¿Tu hotel estaba…?

\- En la playa.

\- No sé ni para qué pregunto.

\- Pues eso mismo, para qué coño preguntas.

 

Agoney siempre había pensado que, el día que encontrara a alguien que _verdaderamente_ le gustara -que encajara con su personalidad y le completara de tantas formas como Raoul lo hacía- su proverbial suerte haría que fuese hetero y estuviera casado y con dos hijos.

Por eso no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba pasando y se quedó quieto cuando detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel.

\- Tierra llamando a Ago, ¿me recibes? -Raoul chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

Agoney dio un respingo.

\- Perdona -y luego, porque no tenía mucho sentido negarlo-. Estoy nervioso.

Raoul le evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Estás nervioso porque vas a follar conmigo? -Espetó, y sin darle tiempo a contestar añadió-. Porque si tú estás nervioso porque vamos a follar, tenemos un problema, porque yo había confiado en que fueras _tú_ el que no estuviera nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que _yo_ no me he tirado nunca a un tío.

Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Raoul estaba tan o más nervioso que él.

\- A ver si no voy a tener derecho a ponerme nervioso sólo porque soy gay -se quejó, saliendo del coche.

Raoul le siguió inmediatamente, agarrándole del brazo para darle a entender que la discusión no había finalizado.

\- Hombre, no me negarás que tú, con tu experiencia…

\- ¿Experiencia? ¿Quién te crees que soy, la puta de Tenerife?

Discutían entre susurros, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Traspasaron las puertas del vestíbulo cuando Raoul sacaba la tarjeta magnética del bolsillo. Un par de japoneses aburridos les dirigieron sendas miradas desinteresadas, pero la recepcionista abrió mucho los ojos, contemplándoles boquiabierta en todo su trayecto desde la puerta hasta el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron, Raoul suspiró.

\- Dios -apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, cerrando los ojos- me pones _demasiado._

\- ¿Y eso es un problema?

\- Pues claro que es un problema.

\- No tenemos por qué hacer nada hoy.

\- Ago, me he pasado un mes viéndote por un directo de Youtube. Como me digas que no hacemos nada, me voy a Barcelona esta misma noche. Nadando.

Agoney se rio porque suponía que reírse era lo que debía hacer.

Esto que le estaba pasando era tan increíble y tan bueno que estaba aterrorizado, paralizado ante la idea de que algo fuera mal y Raoul descubriera que, a fin de cuentas, no hacían tan buena pareja como todo el mundo decía.

El silencio que les persiguió desde el ascensor hasta la puerta de la habitación de Raoul fue mortificante y revelador.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, los dos fueron conscientes del increíble hecho de que estaban solos.

Por primera vez, completamente solos y con todo el tiempo por delante.

Se miraron a los ojos. La gran cama vacía situada en el centro de la habitación parecía burlarse de ellos mientras se quedaban quietos, inseguros. Raoul apoyando el peso de una pierna a otra, y Agoney apoyándose con una mano en la pared.

Al final, Raoul tuvo la mejor idea que alguien podía tener en ese momento.

\- Me muero de sed, ¿quieres agua?

\- Sí, por favor.

Raoul se dio media vuelta para alcanzar una botella de agua mineral y llenar los dos vasos que le habían dejado junto con unos sobres de café soluble y otras bebidas de cortesía. Agoney se atrevió al fin a abandonar su cómodo asidero junto a la pared para acercarse a la cama. Se sentó en el borde, musitando un escueto agradecimiento al aceptar el vaso que le tendía Raoul.

El catalán apuró el suyo de un trago y se sentó junto a él.

\- Joder, estoy reventado.

Se quitó las zapatillas, dejándolas ordenadamente junto a la cama antes de trepar encima y tumbarse. Agoney le miró mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Apenas he dormido esta noche -confesó despreocupadamente, estirándose-. Estaba seguro de que ibas a mandarme a la mierda.

\- ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

\- Probablemente -sonrió, dando una palmadita a su lado-. Ven aquí, Agoney.

Agoney tardó un segundo en descalzarse y obedecer.

Se acurrucó a su lado con un suspiro, enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Raoul el rodeó con un brazo. Durante un rato ni siquiera se besaron, contentos de estar así, el uno al lado del otro.

De repente, tuvo la segunda mejor idea de la tarde.

\- Oye, mi niño -alzó la cabeza-. ¿Y si nos limitamos a hacer lo que sabemos hacer?

Raoul parpadeó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Agoney se incorporó sobre sus codos para besarle.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo la boca de Raoul se abría automáticamente en contacto con la suya, permitiéndole entrar sin concesiones. Cómo desde el mismo inicio de su relación Raoul le besaba entregándose al completo, sin guardarse nada para sí. Emitiendo un murmullo bajo sus labios y cambiando de postura para poder acogerle entre sus brazos.

Bascularon sin dejar de besarse, hasta que el cuerpo de Agoney estuvo completamente sobre el de Raoul. Este ya tenía su mano en la nuca de su amigo - _novio-_ como si le hiciera falta mantenerle pegado a sus labios, cuando era el propio Agoney quien le estaba comiendo la boca sin respirar.

De repente la incomodidad había desaparecido.

Porque, como había dicho Agoney, _esto_ era lo que mejor sabían hacer. Encajar como encajaban siempre, musical y personalmente, besarse hasta robarse la vida y perder la noción del tiempo cuando estaban en brazos del otro y el resto del mundo dejaba de existir.

Llevaban ni se sabe cuánto tiempo así cuando Agoney empezó a morirse de _calor._

\- Raoul -se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones y enganchando la punta de sus dedos en su sudadera-. ¿Me ayudas?

Raoul se puso completamente rojo.

Pero le ayudó.

Vaya si le ayudó.

Y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su torso desnudo, a Agoney no le quedó la más mínima duda de que, definitivamente, le atraían los tíos.

\- Mi turno -gruñó, inclinándose sobre él.

La piel de Raoul adoptó un tono aún más rosado, si es que eso era físicamente posible, y protestó un poco cuando Agoney le arrancó su querida sudadera, y se quedó un poco quieto y _bastante_ acojonado cuando la camiseta también desapareció y ya sí, oficialmente, fueron dos hombres medio desnudos sobre una cama.

Agoney leyó su expresión de puro terror.

\- ¿Seguimos?

Vio cómo se lo pensaba y asentía, porque si Raoul no era cabezón, no era Raoul.

\- Sí, vale, sigue -su mano le agarró de la muñeca-. Pero joder, despacio.

\- _Voy_ despacio.

\- Ya, pero me miras como si me fueras a comer.

\- Bueno -no pudo evitar regodearse, sonriéndole con una sonrisa de depredador-. Es parte de la idea.

Raoul bufó al sentir sus manos ahí abajo.

\- Agoney.

Pero la realidad es que en cuanto notó los dedos de Agoney colarse bajo sus pantalones, se revolvió como solía revolverse él, contraatacando rápidamente con sus propias manos. Y por un momento lucharon, pelearon entre sí, pelearon contra los vaqueros del otro, pelearon con sus lenguas por llevar el control de ese beso interminable que no tenía inicio ni fin.

Los pantalones acabaron cayendo al suelo y antes de que Agoney pudiera darse cuenta los dos se habían quitado los calzoncillos y _sí, joder._ Esto era algo que definitivamente _sabían_ hacer.

\- Raoul.

Raoul se había quedado quieto con el brazo enganchado a su cuello y los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente procesando el desconcertante hecho de que estar en contacto con la piel de otro hombre pudiera proporcionarle _tanto_ placer.

Abrió los ojos.

\- Ago -le miró con tanta seriedad que a Agoney le recorrió un escalofrío-, Ago, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por favor…

Agoney respondió con un beso húmedo en la boca.

\- No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras.

\- Vale.

Agoney siempre había pensado que estas cosas siempre le pasaban a otros.

Que era imposible que alguien como Raoul se le entregara de esa forma, tan inseguro y a la vez confiando en él a ciegas, desgarrándole el alma por mil sitios.

Se juró que nunca, jamás, le haría daño -ni permitiría que se lo hicieran- mientras empezaba a frotarse contra él, guiándose con la mano para empezar a embestir y descubrirle un placer hasta entonces desconocido.

Raoul se corrió en un tiempo indecorosamente rápido y él no le fue a la zaga.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron pegados, besándose perezosamente, hasta que Raoul se lo quitó de encima de un codazo.

\- Y ahora déjame dormir, que estoy cansado -bostezó, prácticamente ronroneando mientras se enganchaba a él con piernas y brazos, suspirando feliz al apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro-. Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto.

Agoney se las arregló para alcanzar la manta doblada a los pies de la cama, echándosela por encima.

Raoul se quedó dormido casi al momento. Él, por contra, permaneció un rato despierto. Acariciándole distraídamente el pelo.

Nunca le pasaban cosas buenas.

Pero ahora le había pasado Raoul.

Y se durmió pensando que eso lo compensaba.


	25. La respuesta

Raoul despertó siendo muy consciente de que era la primera vez que despertaba desnudo junto a otro hombre.

Una oleada de vergüenza le invadió de una forma tan ridícula como previsible, sintiendo que se ruborizaba sin remedio. Afortunadamente, Agoney no estaba despierto para verlo; sus suaves ronquidos anunciaban que seguía en los siete sueños. Giró el cuello para poder mirarle, encontrando su cabeza apoyada a apenas unos centímetros, sobre la almohada. Se habían ido separando mientras dormían, y el único contacto que mantenía unidos sus cuerpos era el de la mano de Agoney sobre su estómago.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Se sentía pegajoso y acalorado, se moría por darse una ducha y, al mismo tiempo, no quería salir de esa cama en la vida. Más allá, sobre la mesilla, su móvil no dejaba de vibrar con avisos de mensajes y llamadas entrantes. Inspiró hondo. Se forzó a centrarse en Agoney; su cuerpo contra el suyo, la cadencia de su respiración, su olor.

Tragó saliva.

Aparte de lo que habían hecho en el camerino -y aquello había sido más un arranque de _inspiración_ que otra cosa- era la primera vez que tenía sexo con otro hombre, y aunque agradecía internamente que Agoney hubiera sabido cuándo y dónde parar, una parte de él se sentía decepcionada consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de llegar hasta el final.

Notaba los nervios en el estómago al pensarlo.

Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Agoney empezó a sonar, y el propio Agoney se despertó.

\- ¿Qué quieren ahora? -Masculló medio dormido, incorporándose para poder alcanzar su móvil de un manotazo.

Contempló la pantalla un momento antes de dejarlo caer sobre la almohada, emitiendo un gruñido soñoliento. Al girar el cuello, su mirada se cruzó con la de Raoul.

\- Mi niño -sonrió, inclinándose sobre él para rozarle los labios-. ¿Cómo estás?

Raoul hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo cuando Agoney se le pegó completamente, rodeándole con un brazo y apoyando la frente contra su sien. Su respiración y su pelo le hacían cosquillas en la piel.

\- Igual deberías cogerlo.

\- Paso, es un colega. Se la mamen -contestó, arrastrando las palabras, aún medio dormido-. Hoy sólo importas tú.

Se quedó callado, inspirando hondo. Raoul se arriesgó a bajar una mano y dejarla sobre su brazo.

Agoney tan sólo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

\- Raoul, estás incómodo.

\- ¿Yo? No, qué va.

\- Tengo el brazo encima y te estoy notando tenso como la cuerda de un violín -le sonrió, aunque sin ocultar un punto de preocupación cuando se apoyó en un codo para poder mirarle a la cara-. ¿Qué te pasa, Raoul?

Raoul no tenía nada fácil el responder a esa pregunta.

No. Nada fácil.

\- Va a ser complicado responderte.

\- Podrías empezar por el principio -sugirió Agoney, aunque un momento más tarde se quedó pensativo-. ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Esto?

Raoul apartó la mirada, girando el cuello.

No era vergüenza.

Bueno, un poco sí.

Pero no _exactamente._

\- No sabría cómo explicártelo, Ago -confesó.

\- Inténtalo.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, esta vez para dejar caer un beso junto a su oreja. Su pulgar le acariciaba con suavidad el hombro, en un movimiento circular.

Y a Raoul algo se le quebró dentro del pecho en una mezcla de desazón y cariño infinito.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta de que le comprendería.

Que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de resolver la intrincada madeja de sus pensamientos, adentrándose en ese terreno espinoso que era la personalidad de Raoul -arriesgándose a caer en el abismo de sus más profundos miedos-, ese era Agoney.

\- Siempre me han gustado los hombres, ¿sabes? Desde que era adolescente. Pero nunca me he atrevido a dar el paso por…

Frunció el ceño, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para completar la frase.

La suave voz de Agoney lo hizo por él.

\- ¿Temor a salir del armario?

\- No, no. Nada de eso, al menos en ese momento. Mi familia siempre ha sido muy comprensiva, siempre estaban lanzándome indirectas diciéndome que me apoyarían hiciese lo que hiciese -se quedó pensando-. Una vez Álvaro me dijo que si alguien se metía conmigo en el cole, se lo dijese para darle una paliza. En ese momento no le entendí.

Adentrarse en recuerdos conocidos, en esa cálida sensación que siempre le provocaba tener el apoyo incondicional de su familia, le calmó un poco. Pudo notar que Agoney se removía, aunque la caricia de su pulgar en el hombro no cesó en ningún momento.

\- ¿Entonces, mi niño?

Raoul cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Cómo hacerle entender a Agoney que había llegado a tontear con algunos chicos, que había habido incluso besos esporádicos y húmedos, toqueteos apresurados en los baños de alguna discoteca con más calor y alcohol de por medio. Pero que todo se enfriaba en cuanto notaba manos adentrándose donde no debían. La amenaza de una cremallera al ser bajada. El tacto de otra piel contra la suya.

\- Me pones un montón -aclaró antes que nada; no quería que Agoney tuviera la menor duda al respecto-. Me pones un montón y todo el rato. Joder, acabo de descubrir que me pones incluso cuando estás hablando, medio dormido, así que imagínate. Cuando empiezas a tocarme, joder Agoney, me vuelvo loco. Pero…

_Pero._

Tragó saliva.

\- Pero te da miedo ir más allá, ¿es eso?

Raoul se dio cuenta de que Agoney no le interrumpía -nunca- pero que, cuando le necesitaba, estaba allí para rellenar sus silencios. Para ofrecerle su apoyo.

Para no dejarle caer.

Giró de nuevo el rostro, abriendo los ojos. Y cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Agoney, se le encogió un poco el estómago.

\- No es miedo, Ago -confesó, con un nudo en la garganta-. Es pánico.

La mano de Agoney pasó de su hombro a su mejilla, agarrándole con suavidad antes de besarle, corto y seco, en la boca.

\- Eso le pasa a muchos, Raoul -movió la cabeza-. Eres tú quien siempre habló de follar. A mí ya sabes que no me importa esperar el tiempo que haya que esperar.

\- Soy yo el que habla de follar porque, joder Agoney, quiero que me folles, y lo quiero todo el rato -se sinceró, y pudo notar cómo Agoney expulsaba el aire de golpe-. Sólo de pensarlo me pongo malo. Pero si cuando llegue el momento…

Se quedó de nuevo sin palabras.

Pensó en ese pequeño chispazo de pánico, de puro terror, que le había invadido cada vez que veía a un hombre mirándole con el deseo reflejándose en sus ojos. Como le había mirado Agoney horas antes. Convirtiéndole en una contradicción andante.

\- Raoul, si cuando llegue el momento quieres parar, paramos -Agoney le miraba con sorpresa-. Por Dios, no te voy a violar.

Raoul notaba las lágrimas picándole tras los ojos.

Y lo soltó todo:

\- Sé que tú nunca, pero ese ha sido siempre mi miedo, estar en la cama con un hombre y que todo se descontrole. O que se cabreen por calentarles para nada, piensen que soy sólo un puto hetero experimentando y me den la patada en el culo -cogió aire-. Y sé que tú no eres así, Agoney, pero no puedo evitar que ese miedo se traslade un poco a ti porque… No sé. Siento que tú has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, y que yo no te he demostrado lo suficiente.

Y se quedó callado, quieto y aterrorizado como un animalillo frente a los faros de un coche. Esperando a saber si alguien le recogía o si, por el contrario, le abandonaban a su suerte para que fuera atropellado.

Tras un momento, Agoney suspiró.

\- Tú no tienes que demostrarme nada, mi niño -al arriesgarse a mirarle, descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano-. Me pasaría toda la tarde tirado en la cama contigo, pero creo que es hora de que nos demos una ducha.

Raoul estaba un poco sorprendido, pero aceptó su mano.

Se dejó levantar y conducir al baño, aliviado por no seguir hablando _del tema_ pero a la vez también un poco intranquilo, porque sentía que habían quedado muchas cosas por decir. Pero Agoney parecía feliz, y esa calma se le acabó contagiando.

Entró en la amplia ducha, separada del resto del baño por una mampara de cristal. Agradeció el suelo antideslizante, sobre todo cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Agoney.

Su expresión le hizo, literalmente, temblar.

\- Ago.

El canario se acercó con una gran sonrisa instalada en el rostro, dando al mando de la ducha con una mano mientras con la otra le agarraba de la nuca y le besaba.

El agua, inicialmente helada, cayó sobre ellos a chorro.

\- ¡Joder, Agoney!

Agoney se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras regulaba la temperatura; Raoul se apretó contra él de forma instintiva, buscando un residuo de calor corporal que atemperara el agua helada que le empapaba el pelo. Volvieron a besarse hasta que el chorro frío pasó a templado, y finalmente a caliente.

Entonces, Agoney soltó el mando de la ducha, hundiendo esa mano en el pelo de Raoul, peinándoselo hacia atrás mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

\- ¿Esto está bien? -Preguntó, abriendo los ojos y separándose un poco para mirar a Raoul.

Raoul entendió lo que quería decir, y asintió.

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto.

Le agarró de los hombros, besándole un poco más. Raoul nunca se había besado con nadie bajo el chorro de la ducha, y descubrió que el agua se le metía continuamente en los ojos y en la boca, mezclándose con la saliva y haciéndolo todo, si cabía, aún más húmedo.

Pero Agoney estaba inmoralmente guapo, mojado y con el pelo aplastado pegado al cráneo y esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir afortunado y muy desgraciado a la vez. Le besaba cada vez con más pasión, hundiéndole la lengua en la boca, empujándole con suavidad hasta que la espalda de Raoul rozó las baldosas de la pared.

Entonces, sus manos aparecieron en su cintura y con mucho cuidado, muy delicadamente, le dio media vuelta.

Por un momento, Raoul se quedó paralizado.

Después notó los labios de Agoney en el hombro, y esa tensión que había convertido su cuerpo en un trozo de madera empezó a aflojarse un poco.

\- Tranquilo, Raoul.

Raoul sintió las manos de Agoney deslizarse por su espalda, aliándose con el agua caliente para hacer desaparecer los nudos que apretaban sus músculos. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire cargado de humedad al ser consciente de lo que pretendía.

Dejó la mente en blanco, zambulléndose en el momento y en la sensación. En los dedos de Agoney trazando formas en su espalda, en su lengua haciendo lo mismo por su cuello y sus hombros. Contuvo la respiración al sentirle mordisquearle bajo la mandíbula; y cuando una de las manos pasó por su costado, posándose en su estómago.

Agoney tenía mucho cuidado de no apoyarse en él más que lo necesario, pero Raoul sabía, por su respiración acelerada, que estaba excitado.

Colocó una mano sobre la de Agoney, apretándole un momento antes de llevarla más abajo.

\- ¿Bien, Raoul?

Raoul asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, la verdad -murmuró, gimiendo con fuerza cuando Agoney empezó a masturbarle.

Y fue todo un triunfo que no sintiera el más mínimo indicio de temor cuando Agoney se permitió inclinarse un poco sobre él y pudo, al fin, sentirle, presionando contra su cadera.

El canario jadeó contra su oreja y Raoul sintió que se moría.

\- ¿Sigue estando bien?

Raoul giró el cuello para atrapar sus labios en un beso. Y no hacía falta realmente que lo dijera, porque antes de separarse su novio ya se estaba frotando contra él, aprovechándose del agua que convertía sus pieles en superficies resbaladizas.

\- Todo bien.

Pero lo dijo, porque incluso a él le maravillaba su propia tranquilidad al estar así, con otro hombre, desnudo, en esa postura. Completamente indefenso y a merced de la voluntad y los deseos de Agoney.

Raoul no se había equivocado al pesar que le comprendería.

Quién si no Agoney, ese pozo inagotable de cariño y paciencia, para tenderle la mano y hacerle superar sus miedos. Incluso los más oscuros.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Agoney le pegó los labios a la oreja y masculló, apenas audible entre sus jadeos y el ruido del agua.

\- A tu ritmo, mi niño -apoyó su rostro en su cuello, y Raoul le sintió sonreír-. Te quiero.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para conseguir que Raoul se derrumbara.

Cuando acabó, sintió que le habían abierto en canal.

Que era un cuerpo expuesto, un alma vuelta del revés, a la vista; _vulnerable._

Tan ido, tan ausente, que apenas se enteró de cuando Agoney le siguió en su orgasmo; mucho menos aún de cuando cogió el pequeño bote de gel del hotel y les enjabonó a ambos. Se dejó lavar como un niño pequeño y aceptó su mano para salir de la ducha.

Permitió que le rodeara el cuerpo con una toalla, le frotara, le besara el pelo.

Y agradeció de corazón que lo hiciera todo sin formular una sola pregunta.

Dejándole sumirse en sus pensamientos, mirarle de reojo, cerciorarse de que _de verdad_ aquello le estaba ocurriendo a él.

No fue hasta que terminó de vestirse cuando Raoul consiguió armarse de valor.

Agoney estaba de espaldas, subiéndose los vaqueros. Su camiseta y su sudadera seguían hechas un montón a los pies de la cama.

Raoul se acercó y le abrazó por detrás.

Rodeando tímidamente con los brazos su torso desnudo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era tan intenso que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejarlo.

Confesó, en voz baja, como si aún estuvieran en la academia con un tropel de cámaras y micrófonos siguiéndoles, con un puñado de fans atentas a cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos:

\- No sé qué he hecho para merecerte. No sé si te merezco -apoyó la frente en su hombro-. Pero gracias.

Agoney no contestó.

Una de sus manos se entrelazó con la de Raoul. Subiéndola y dejándola sobre su propio pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Raoul sonrió.

Como respuesta, había sido más que suficiente.


	26. Creer

La verdad es que Agoney tampoco terminaba de creérselo.

No sólo que su relación pareciera estar despegando a velocidad de vuelo, ni que Raoul estuviera allí, ni todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en las últimas horas -que eran muchas-. Ni esa ausencia de drama, con su familia permitiéndole estar a solas con Raoul, con los productores permitiéndole tener un par de días de relativa paz.

No era eso.

En realidad, era a Raoul a quien no terminaba de creerse. No porque dudase de él -eso nunca- sino porque le parecía inconcebible, chocante, ese nuevo Raoul tan suelto, tan despreocupado de lo que todos pensaran.

Todo estaba siendo tan _perfecto_ que el pesimista que habitaba dentro de él podía predecir que, de un momento a otro, les llegaría su preceptiva hostia de realidad.

Y Agoney pensó que podía verla venir cuando, al fin, se atrevió a coger el móvil para algo más que para contestar un mensaje rápido o una llamada.

\- No sé si quiero mirar -confesó.

Raoul estaba tendido en la cama, bocarriba, dormitando; abrió un ojo al escucharle hablar, y al verle con el móvil en la mano se incorporó de golpe, súbitamente espabilado.

\- Hostia, es verdad. Que tú aún no has visto nada.

Agoney arqueó una ceja.

\- Nada _de qué,_ Raoul.

\- Bueno, algo has visto, es verdad. Y te hemos contado -Raoul reptó hacia él, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y la expresión de pillo de un adolescente en plena fiesta del pijama-. Pero no lo has visto _todo._ Todo lo que hay.

El canario tenía el móvil en la mano, aunque aún no había llegado a desbloquearlo ni a encender la pantalla. La verdad es que había tenido un poco de miedo antes, pero ahora, escuchando las palabras de Raoul, se sentía directamente _aterrorizado._

\- Raoul, te lo pido por favor. No me asustes.

\- Yo no te asusto, pero prométeme que no vas a montar un drama.

\- No te puedo prometer eso _y lo sabes._

Raoul se echó a reír al escuchar el ligero deje de histeria en su voz, y lo siguiente que supo Agoney es que se había arrodillado ante él y le apoyaba las manos en los hombros, acercándose para envolverle en un suave beso. El móvil se le cayó de las manos; en verdad, se le cayó absolutamente todo, incluido el riego sanguíneo y el miedo, porque quién iba a imaginar que un día vería a Raoul _así._

Sonriéndole sin dobleces, una sonrisa tan boba como honesta, de idiota enamorado. Pasándole la mano por el pelo, inclinándose de nuevo y haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con su respiración antes de llenarle literalmente la mejilla y el cuello de besos, provocando un suspiro que hizo temblar la cama.

\- Jo, Ago. Es que me encantas.

\- Y tú a mí, mi niñ… -de repente, Agoney se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Estás intentando distraerme?

La sonrisa de Raoul pasó de boba a torcida.

\- ¿Distraerte, yo? Qué dices, hombre, por quién me tomas -le dio un beso seco en la boca-. Sólo quiero prepararte psicológicamente para lo que te espera, y decirte que… Hum.

Se quedó pensativo. Agoney, mirándole desde abajo, le hundió el dedo entre las costillas.

\- ¿Hum?

Raoul volvió a sonreír y dejó caer suavemente todo su peso sobre él para obligarle a vencerse hacia atrás, tumbándose de espaldas. Le sujetó de los hombros un momento más, mirándole, sobre él.

\- Vamos a superarlo juntos, ¿vale?

\- ¿El qué, Raoul?

\- Toda la mierda que nos está por caer, porque nos va a caer fijo -se tumbó a su lado, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo-. Pero no olvides nunca, Agoney, que juntos somos invencibles -le miró fijamente-. Porque si lo olvidas te voy a dar una hostia que vas a salir de aquí y vas a aterrizar en la Sagrada Familia. No te va a hacer falta ni avión.

Agoney se rio entre dientes.

\- No sé qué haría yo sin ti y tus amenazas.

\- Estar en casa aguantando a familiares que no ves desde el bautizo y colegas que no te saludan desde el instituto. Algún día me agradecerás todo lo que hago por ti -Raoul alargó la mano a tientas para buscar el móvil de Agoney, que estaba caído en algún lugar, entre sus cuerpos-. Y ahora, prepárate. Que lo que viene es fuerte.

No. No terminaba de creérselo.

Porque siempre había pensado que, al salir de la academia, sería él quien tuviera que lidiar con todo el fenómeno fan que el _Ragoney_ había desatado. Y cuando llegó el momento, resulta que fue Raoul quien cogió su móvil, lo desbloqueó -Agoney no recordaba haberle dicho su clave, pero _en fin_ \- se metió en Youtube, colocó la palabra maldita en el buscador y sonrió, eligiendo un vídeo al azar.

\- Disfruta, cariño. Esto es sólo la punta del iceberg.

Agoney tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Esto es un vídeo musical sobre nosotros?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Hecho por quién?

\- Hecho por fans.

\- Pero… -se acomodó mejor, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Raoul-. Pero parece profesional.

\- No sabes tú bien lo profesionales que son las ragoneys, Ago.

\- Pero, ¿y este momento?

\- ¿A que tú tampoco te diste cuenta?

\- Qué va. Vamos, es que ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado pens… ¿Te estoy mirando el culo?

\- _Me estás_ mirando el culo.

\- Joder, Raoul -se tapó la cara con una mano, entre la risa y la vergüenza-. Joder.

Como había dicho su novio, esos vídeos recopilatorios subidos a Youtube resultaron ser sólo el principio. Y durante la siguiente hora, Raoul le guió pacientemente por todo ese mundo inhóspito, por una serie de descubrimientos a cada cual más loco. Archivos, recopilaciones, vídeos captados quién sabía cómo, audios filtrados, teorías con las fechas exactas en las que se habían liado, conversaciones analizadas punto por punto y coma por coma.

Y cuando terminó, Agoney se sentía abrumado.

\- ¿Y a ti no te dio miedo ver todo esto?

Raoul se encogió de hombros, murmurando alguna evasiva mientras dejaba a un lado el móvil, y por primera vez Agoney pudo valorar en toda su magnitud el valor que había tenido para atravesar por todo eso, él solo.

Concluyó que no podía creerse a Raoul porque Raoul era, sencillamente, _increíble._

Siempre había pensado que tendría que ser él quien llevara la iniciativa, quien les guiara a ambos, abriéndoles paso en esa selva que era el mundo exterior. Pero esa tarde Agoney descubrió que no iba a ser así.

Porque fue Raoul.

Fue Raoul quien tomó la delantera, Raoul quien le cogió de la mano, Raoul quien le empujó y le obligó a seguir adelante, contra viento y marea.

Cuando salieron del hotel para ir a cenar y ambos descubrieron que en los alrededores se había juntado un grupo -no muy numeroso, pero tampoco desdeñable- de fans, Agoney se quedó estupefacto.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?

Raoul, simplemente, sonrió.

\- Ya las irás conociendo -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Venga, vamos.

Ya era la segunda vez que Agoney contemplaba a Raoul en el trato directo con sus fans, y no podía dejarle más sorprendido que una persona como él -de temperamento más bien fuerte y una paciencia tendente al cero absoluto- fuera capaz de acercarse con tanta naturalidad, saludar con simpatía, calmar a las masas, repartir besos y fotos y hacer todo eso cuando le acababan ver salir de un hotel con Agoney a su lado.

\- ¡Ay, nos encanta que estéis juntos! -Le gritó una fan, lanzándose a su cuello.

Raoul se echó a reír.

\- Pues me alegro, porque a nosotros también nos encanta estar juntos.

Y le lanzó un guiño que hizo que todas las fans chillaran y alguna incluso empezara a hiperventilar.

Agoney casi se desmayó.

Cuando se recuperó del susto, intentó con mucho empeño prodigarse en sonrisas, besos y abrazos para estar a la altura de Raoul. Pero era difícil igualar a ese dechado de simpatía, amabilidad y frases ingeniosas en el que mutaba su novio cuando un grupo de seguidoras se le ponía delante.

Agradeció mucho que se despidieran una vez pasado un tiempo prudencial, que les dejaran alejarse sin hacer ademán de seguirles, y que simplemente se dieran media vuelta entre saltitos de alegría y risitas histéricas.

\- En el fondo son educadas -le dijo Raoul.

Agoney movió la cabeza, dejando escapar un bufido divertido.

\- Eres increíble.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hace un mes estabas enterrado en el fondo del armario, y ahora…

Enmudeció al notar que alguien le agarraba la mano, entrelazando con firmeza sus dedos con los suyos. Y ese alguien, por supuesto, era Raoul, que completó el gesto adelantándose para darle un beso seco en los labios.

\- Yo si hago las cosas las hago bien, Agoney -puntualizó, en su falso tono de no haber roto nunca un plato-. Y tú mereces que las cosas se hagan bien.

De verdad que Agoney no habría podido alucinar más si a Raoul le hubieran salido cuernos, rabo y un tridente.

Se mantuvo así durante toda la noche, en el restaurante al que fueron -y donde, esta vez, sí les reconoció todo el mundo, desde el pinche hasta el último comensal-, durante el breve paseo que dieron al borde de la playa, y hasta cuando se encontraron con unos colegas de Agoney y Raoul se presentó tranquilamente como su novio. Y para cuando volvieron al hotel, el canario ya estaba planteándose seriamente el sacarse un seguro médico privado; porque el maldito niñato le tenía al borde de la apoplejía.

Se quedó un poco perplejo cuando prácticamente le saltó encima en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Es que quieres _más? -_ Exclamó, sintiéndose al borde mismo del desmayo.

Raoul le miró, muy serio.

\- Agoney, tengo veinte años y es la primera vez que un hombre me hace _cosas_ -expuso llanamente-. Por supuesto que quiero más.

Agoney tardó cero coma dos en sentir cómo su riego sanguíneo se desviaba desde su cerebro a otros sitios; Raoul debió de percibirlo, porque le lanzó una sonrisita de las suyas.

\- Es tremenda la rapidez con la que te pongo cachondo, ¿eh?

Resopló como un toro.

A ver qué se creía, el niño este.

\- Puto Raoul de los cojones.

Se abalanzó sobre él y se sintió un poco aliviado cuando vio surgir al Raoul de siempre bajo sus ojos brillantes de deseo y su sonrisa retadora. Cuando al primer beso asfixiante y al notar las manos de Agoney en todas partes, excitado como nunca y tan ansioso de él como siempre, Raoul se separó como si quemara y murmuró un _“despacio, Agoney, despacio”_ y Agoney se quebró un poco, solo un poco, mientras le contestaba entre jadeos.

\- Tan despacio como tú quieras, mi niño.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que terminara de creérselo, ver que las inseguridades seguían ahí, que Raoul, pese a su fachada, aún estaba superando demasiadas cosas, demasiadas dudas, demasiados miedos. Y que a pesar de eso era capaz de seguir, cabezón como de costumbre, la línea recta ante sus ojos y ni una sola fuerza en el mundo capaz de detenerle.

No le podía querer más.

No hicieron nada que no hubieran hecho antes, pero Agoney tuvo la sensación de que Raoul dejaba caer otra nueva capa, que la confianza que tenían provocaba el derribo de otra muralla. Que Raoul cada vez era más genuino y auténtico entre sus brazos, se entregaba con menos miedo, y disfrutaba más estando con él.

Raoul se acomodó con medio cuerpo encima de él cuando terminaron.

\- Eres un pesado -se quejó.

\- Ya era un pesado cuando estaba en la academia. Si no te diste cuenta entonces porque te estabas encoñando, te jodes.

Agoney sonrió, mirando de reojo el móvil, que había dejado sobre la mesilla.

\- Raoul, imagino que te lo dijeron ya, pero estás invitado por mis padres a venir a casa mañana -le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, acariciándole con suavidad la parte inferior del cuello-. Pero no te sientas obligado, ¿eh? Si hace falta, me escapo pronto.

Raoul se quedó callado un momento.

\- Estoy invitado desde antes de que te echaran, en realidad -confesó, y a Agoney no le costó nada imaginar la de charlas que habrían tenido su hermana y el hermano de Raoul-. De hecho tus padres me dijeron que podía quedarme a dormir allí, pero… En fin.

Agoney sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Tú quieres que vaya? -Preguntó, girando el cuello para mirarle.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir? -Contraatacó Agoney.

\- A ver, chaval. Yo no tengo ningún problema en ir, no te creas que me voy a cortar ni nada de eso -sonrió con malicia-. Ya te puedes imaginar que la vida social en Mansión Vázquez es muy intensa. Estoy acostumbrado a ir a sitios con desconocidos, y bien -su sonrisa vaciló un poco-. Pero no sé si a ti que me presente allí con toda tu tribu te parecerá un poco demasiado formal, la verdad.

Agoney parpadeó.

\- ¿Un poco demasiado formal? Llevamos _meses_ viviendo juntos, Raoul.

\- Ya -le sonrió con inocencia-. Pero no me has pedido salir hasta hoy.

Agoney liberó un brazo para estamparle, con fuerza, un cojín en la cabeza.

La reacción de Raoul fue soltar una carcajada y atacar, todo a la vez y sin perder un segundo. Forcejearon como idiotas sobre la cama, rodando, sujetándose y empujándose, hasta que Raoul se vio en clara situación de desventaja y decidió salvarla girando el cuello para estamparle un beso en la boca.

Desde luego, funcionó.

Y sólo el hecho de que los dos estuvieran físicamente reventados impidió que el besuqueo acabara derivando en algo más.

\- Vente -le dijo al final, mirándole inclinado sobre él.

\- ¿A tu casa?

\- Sí. Me hace ilusión que conozcas a mis padres -Raoul le atrajo y Agoney se dejó caer, apoyando su cuerpo en el de su novio-. Además, no te voy a dejar aquí solo todo el día. Te vas a aburrir.

\- Qué va, no sabes tú lo bien que me lo paso yo con Twitter. Pero si tú me lo pides, iré -bostezó-. Y a lo mejor deberíamos acostarnos ya. A no ser que quieras que lleguemos los dos con ojeras y cara de no haber dormido nada.

\- Prefiero que no.

Apagaron la luz, se metieron bajo la colcha y se abrazaron bajo las sábanas como no habían podido hacer en la academia.

Repasando lo ocurrido, a Agoney le pareció increíble que tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes hubiera estado mirando al techo, triste e inseguro en un hotel de Barcelona.

\- Pensaba que no querías saber nada de mí, ¿sabes? Cuando salí y no estabas allí, y luego no me cogiste el móvil ni…

\- Porque eres gilipollas -zanjó Raoul-. Duérmete.

Agoney sonrió y se apretó más contra su cuello.

Y se lo creyó.

Que Raoul no sólo era increíble. Sino que también era _justo_ lo que necesitaba.


	27. Barcelona

La despedida en el aeropuerto de Tenerife fue apoteósica.

Raoul se lo había advertido:

\- Que sepas que las fans están organizando una _quedada_ para ir a despedirnos.

\- ¿Qué fans? ¿Las tuyas, las mías…?

\- Las _nuestras,_ Ago -Raoul había disfrutado al ver su cara de estupefacción-. Y también van a ir a recibirnos a Barcelona, por cierto. Joder, se puede liar. Hay gente organizándose para ir desde otros sitios.

\- No me jodas.

Habían pasado dos días desde su salida del programa, pero la magnitud del fenómeno _Ragoney_ aún tenía alucinado a su novio. Raoul no le culpaba; él había tardado días en asimilarlo, y eso que tenía a un hermano propio metido en el _fandom_ hasta las cejas.

Dejó el móvil cuando Agoney terminó de ponerse el pijama e hizo ademán de acostarse.

\- Hazme sitio.

\- Pues mucho sitio no te puedo hacer, ¿eh?

La cama de Agoney era más bien pequeña para dos hombres adultos, y por un momento Raoul había echado de menos la cama grande del hotel a la que había renunciado por una noche. Pero los padres de su novio habían insistido tanto en que se quedara a dormir, que le resultó imposible negarse.

\- Si te pegas a mí, puedes.

\- Pues nada. Habrá que arrimarse.

La verdad es que habría sido imposible negarse a cualquier cosa que le hubieran propuesto los Hernández.

Raoul había estado menos seguro de lo que aparentaba aquella mañana, cuando cruzó la puerta de la casa familiar de Agoney cogido de su mano. Era verdad que estaba acostumbrado a actos sociales de toda la índole; pero nunca antes se había enfrentado a la tesitura de conocer a la familia de una pareja, y la perspectiva le asustaba más de lo que habría estado dispuesto a admitir.

Pero había sido tal el entusiasmo con el que lo habían recibido que los nervios apenas habían durado unos minutos. Desde su madre -que le había llenado la cara de besos antes de presentárselo al resto como “el novio del niño”- hasta el último de sus primos, todos le habían hecho sentir tan integrado y querido que Raoul no había tenido la menor duda de haber hecho lo correcto.

Y lo mejor había sido ver a Agoney tan feliz.

Como feliz estaba cuando se acostó junto a él, la espalda de Raoul contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeándole.

\- Gracias por este día, mi niño -murmuró, besándole la nuca.

\- Recuérdamelo mañana, cuando te toque a ti conocer al cabrón de mi hermano.

\- Ya será para menos.

\- Uy, sí. Ya llorarás -entrelazó la mano con la de Agoney-. Oye Ago, ¿es la primera vez que les presentas a alguien?

\- ¿Se les notaba mucho?

\- Un poco -Raoul se quedó callado, pensativo. Una pregunta le quemaba en la punta de la lengua, pero tuvo que armarse de valor antes de plantearla-. ¿Nunca antes has tenido novio formal?

\- Nunca antes estuve tan seguro de alguien, más bien.

Ante eso, no cabía otra contestación que girar el cuello para darle un último beso en los labios.

El sueño le venció poco después.

Por la mañana despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, extrañando la cama, la habitación, y la estrechez que obligaba a que el cuerpo de Agoney estuviera pegado a su espalda. Y supo, por su respiración, que él también estaba despierto.

Pero no dijeron una sola palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio, Raoul hecho un ovillo, Agoney apoyando la frente en su cuello y acariciándole con suavidad el dorso de la mano.

Y poco después, un desayuno apresurado en la cocina, despedirse calurosamente de sus padres y montarse en el coche familiar para que la hermana de Agoney les llevara al aeropuerto.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, conscientes de que estaban a punto de abandonar la cómoda burbuja en la que se habían ocultado durante dos días. De salir, a pecho descubierto, al mundo.

Y el mundo no les decepcionó.

Como había anticipado Raoul, un nutrido grupo de seguidores se había juntado en el aeropuerto para despedirles. La mayoría eran del club de fans oficial del canario, otras pocas parecían más del propio Raoul, y un porcentaje nada desdeñable portaba camisetas, pancartas y parafernalia variada con fotos de sus besos y la leyenda _RAGONEY._

 _Y allá vamos,_ pensó Raoul.

Cruzó una breve mirada con Agoney, y en esa mirada encontraron las fuerzas que necesitaban para empezar a enfrentar todo lo que les aguardaba.

Para orgullo de Raoul, esta vez fue Agoney quien llevó la iniciativa. Sin parar de sonreír, atendió a cuantos fans pudo, firmó autógrafos y repartió besos. No pudieron detenerse mucho, pero sí que aceptaron hacerse una foto con todos los fans congregados allí; ellos dos en el centro, cogidos por los hombros.

Todos fueron extremadamente educados y muy comprensivos cuando tuvieron que irse, pero aún así los dos soltaron un suspiro a la vez cuando pasaron los controles de seguridad.

 _-_ Qué locura -sonrió el canario.

Estaba apoyado en una pared, dando la espalda a la cola para entrar al avión. Se le notaba abrumado. Raoul, que había estado consultando el móvil, se rio en voz baja.

\- ¿Locura? Locura la que nos espera en Barcelona, guapo.

Le enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono, con unas fotos del aeropuerto de Barcelona subidas por una fan _ragoney_ que ya estaba allí. Faltaban más de cuatro horas para que aterrizara su vuelo, pero ya había allí casi tantas personas esperándoles como las que les habían despedido hacía un momento.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Pues ya ves

Agoney parecía incrédulo.

Raoul sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero esperó a que él lo dijera:

\- No pensaba que nos apoyara tanta gente.

Y esperó simplemente para tener el placer de contestarle:

\- ¿Ves como eres gilipollas, Agoney? Tienes un montón de fans, aunque no te lo creas -guardó el móvil, mirándole con una sonrisa-. Cómo se nota que tú no te ha spasado un mes aguantándolas por Twitter -puso voz de falsete para imitarlas-. Ay, Raoul, ve a la academia y consuela a tu novio. Ay, Raoul, parece que Agoney está triste. Ay, Raoul, _Agoney Agoney Agoney._ Hay algunas que yo no sé si te quieren follar o adoptar. Las dos cosas, probablemente.

Agoney se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

\- Joder, Raoul.

Raoul sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes. Era consciente de que parte de las personas que esperaban ya les habían reconocido -a fin de cuentas, la marabunta de fuera debía haber llamado considerablemente la atención-. Por el momento nadie se había acercado, pero él paseó con calma su mirada por la sala. Retándoles en silencio.

\- Esto me supera un poco -confesó Agoney, segundos después.

\- Entiendo que te supere. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no te mereces que te quieran -le miró-. Porque…

\- Me metes una hostia.

\- Tres -replicó, arqueando las cejas.

Agoney le devolvió la sonrisa y Raoul fue dolorosamente consciente de que estaban teniendo una actitud más cariñosa e íntima de la que había planeado, en la puta sala de espera de un aeropuerto, delante de como un centenar largo de personas.

Y lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que le daba igual.

Que una vez llegado a ese punto, una vez dado el paso y perdida la confortable protección de las cuatro paredes del armario, estaba dispuesto a llegar adonde hubiera que llegar, a lanzarse a ciegas hacia lo desconocido.

Y ay de quien tuviera el valor de ponerse delante.

Porque Agoney le estaba sonriendo como él sonreía, no sólo con la boca sino con los ojos, con las manos, con el resto del cuerpo. Y Raoul, que en la vida se había planteado salir del armario por otro hombre, se encontró pensando que sería capaz de lo mejor y de lo peor por proteger al dueño de esa sonrisa.

Le cogió de la mano.

\- Todo va a ir bien.

El contacto fue sólo un segundo, pero hizo que Agoney abriera los ojos desorbitadamente y que varias de las personas que les rodeaban se girarsen a mirar.

Que miraran, pensó Raoul.

Todo su cuerpo, su corazón y su sangre le impulsaban a demostrar su cariño a Agoney. Recompensarle con creces lo que había tenido que sufrir cuando estaba en la academia. Y lo iba a hacer. Vaya que si lo iba a hacer.

Al final, sólo un par de personas se acercaron a pedir autógrafos y fotos.

Pero en cuanto entraron en el avión y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos -separados- una azafata interceptó a Raoul, intentando por todos los medios cubrir su entusiasmo con con un gesto neutro y profesional.

\- Si quieren sentarse juntos, podemos arreglarlo.

\- Ah -Raoul le sonrió, resplandeciente-. Pues si fueran tan amables, se lo agradecería mucho.

Agoney y él pasaron el vuelo dormitando, agarrados de la mano. A la salida se hicieron fotos con toda la tripulación.

Y en Barcelona, el caos.

La cifra de fans _triplicaba_ la que habían dejado en Tenerife.

Agoney se agarró al hombro de Raoul cuando atravesaron las puertas de la zona de embarque. Raoul le colocó la mano encima y se la apretó con fuerza.

\- Valor, Ago.

Pero él mismo se sentía impresionado y abrumado al ver a tanta cantidad de gente. Y aunque había hecho de atender a los fans un auténtico arte -siempre simpático y amable hasta el infinito- tuvo que inspirar hondo antes de caminar junto a su novio hacia la masa.

Entonces, sucedió algo curioso.

Raoul había esperado tener que estar horas allí, haciéndose fotos y firmando discos. Sin embargo, la primera fan que se le acercóya le dejó descolocado.

\- Yo sólo quiero daros un abrazo. Lo habéis tenido que pasar muy mal los dos.

Y efectivamente, eso fue lo único que hizo.

Los dos se miraron un poco desconcertados, pero con la chica que iba justamente detrás se repitió la misma escena.

\- Sois maravillosos y sólo queríamos que lo supierais.

Su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando aquel tropel de personas empezó a desfilar ante ellos. Y aunque algunos habían venido pertrechados con papel, boli y _paloselfi,_ resultó que, incomprensiblemente, la mayoría llevaban horas congregados allí simplemente para poder expresarles su apoyo.

Raoul y Agoney firmaron muy pocos autógrafos ese día, y sin embargo se hartaron a devolver abrazos, dar besos y escuchar felicitaciones.

Sobre todo él.

\- Qué cojones has tenido al salir del armario así -le soltó otra chica-. Eres un ejemplo, Raoul. Un ejemplo.

Y Raoul, que siempre tenía una frase ingeniosa a mano, se encontró completamente mudo, incapaz de corresponder más que con una ligera sonrisa y un tímido _“gracias”_ a esas palabras que tanto le estaban llegando al corazón. A esas muestras de cariño generoso por parte de completos desconocidos que les habían esperado simplemente para decirles, a la cara, lo mucho que les admiraban.

Se le pasó el tiempo volando.

Y de repente Agoney y él se encontraron frente a frente con un adolescente de unos dieciséis años, que clavaba los ojos en el suelo con su madre al lado. Sólo se atrevió a acercarse cuando ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Arrastrando los pies hacia ellos mientras sonreía tímidamente.

\- Hola. Muchas gracias por el beso en la gala y… todo lo demás -tragó saliva-. Gracias a vosotros ya no me siento tan raro.

A Raoul no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que Agoney acabara abrazado a aquel chico, intentando contener las lágrimas, con los ojos empañados.

Él también estaba más emocionado de lo que habría esperado cuando, al fin, se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la terminal.

Entonces vio una figura que se acercaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Escuchó su voz al mismo tiempo:

\- ¡Raoul, tío bueno! ¿Me firmas un autógrafo, o mejor, me dejas embarazado con la mirada?

Raoul se detuvo en seco, suspirando.

\- Agoney, prepárate -le advirtió, como quien previene del ataque de una fiera peligrosa-. Estás a punto de conocer al idiota de mi hermano.

Pero se le escapó una sonrisa cuando Álvaro llegó a su altura, y la verdad es que prácticamente saltó a sus brazos, fundiéndose con él en un fuerte abrazo, como cuando era pequeño.

\- Raoul -sonrió su hermano, besándole en la mejilla-. Te diría que te he echado de menos, pero no he parado de verte en el instagram de la mitad de adolescentes de Tenerife.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso eres.

Álvaro le soltó, mirándole tan sólo un instante antes de desplazar su foco de atención hacia Agoney.

Este esperaba en un segundo plano, un poco nervioso. Pero el futbolista se le acercó sonriente, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Hombre, mi _cuñao -_ Agoney se la estrechó en un apretón firme-. Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Agoney.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- No te pregunto por la familia, porque ayer tu hermana me mandó unas fotos -le soltó la mano para propinarle una palmada en la espalda-. Por cierto, ya le dije que habíais llegado. Mientras atendíais a las niñas.

\- ¿Estabas aquí?

\- Uy, sí. El primero -empezaron a andar en dirección a las puertas-. Yo ya sabía que iban a organizar algo. Desde hace un par de días, cuando empezó a rularse la primera foto en la que se os ve besándoos.

\- ¿La _primera?_ -Repitió Agoney.

\- Yo de ti no preguntaría -murmuró Raoul.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Se cayó la puta ballena, literalmente. Las ragoneys hicieron Trending Topic #RagoneyesReal, llegasteis a estar los número 1 de España y colaros en el mundial. Una locura, os lo digo yo. Qué pena que os lo perdierais.

\- Sí, una pena enorme.

\- Y después yo puse un mensaje, una foto del programa donde salíais los dos, y pedí a todo el mundo que os apoyara. Las niñas se lo tomaron al pie de la letra y al día siguiente empezaron a tuitear con #ApoyoRaoulyAgoney. Esta vez no llegó tan alto pero se pasó unas horas ahí en los _trending,_ ¿eh? Y al final una asociación de Barcelona sugirió que se hiciera una _quedada,_ simplemente para mostrar apoyo a la diversidad sexual, pero sin agobiaros. Vuestras fans aceptaron y crearon otro _hashtag,_ no me acuerdo muy bien pero…

\- Creo que tampoco necesitamos saber tanto, Álvaro.

Álvaro se echó a reír, guiándoles al coche.

\- Es muy _heavy,_ esto, ¿no? Pero fijaos, fijaos cuánta gente os apoya. Eso es con lo que os tenéis que quedar.

Agoney se había quedado callado; Raoul le agarró de la mano, haciéndole un gesto interrogante mientras su hermano guardaba las maletas en el coche.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Es que todo esto es…

Hizo un gesto vago con la mano libre.

\- Mucho -completó Raoul.

\- Sí.

Le apretó la mano antes de soltarle.

\- Nos acostumbraremos, ya verás.

Agoney y él se metieron en el coche mientras Álvaro iba a pagar el parking. Volvió al minuto, se colocó tras el volante y arrancó.

\- Bueno, Agoney -le sonrió a través del retrovisor-. ¿Qué tal todo, entonces?

Agoney le devolvió la sonrisa. Raoul sabía que se sentía un poco intimidado por el carácter extrovertido de su hermano.

\- Sí, sí. Bien.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vamos a tener por aquí?

\- Pues…

\- Ago ha planeado venirse a vivir -le interrumpió Raoul, al ver que su novio no sabía muy bien qué contestar-. Iremos mirando algún piso para irnos los dos.

\- Ah, sí, el famoso piso compartido -sonrió Álvaro. En el asiento de atrás, Agoney se quedó boquiabierto-. No me pongas esa cara. Era yo el que estaba enganchado al 24 horas.

\- Doy fe.

\- Y nuestra madre. Ah, mamá está deseando conocerte, cada vez que salías por el directo no dejaba de hablar de lo guapo y lo bueno que eres.

\- _Álvaro._

 _-_ Qué.

\- Le estás haciendo sentir incómodo.

\- ¿Qué? No, hombre, no era mi intención -Álvaro volvió a sonreír-. Entonces, te quedas en casa un tiempo, ¿no?

Raoul giró el cuello para mirar a Agoney, que se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bueno, mi intención es mirar algún hot…

\- Sí, sí, un hotel -le interrumpió Álvaro-. Mira Ago, ¿te puedo llamar Ago, verdad? _Ago,_ en nuestra casa no molestas, y aquí el nene tiene un cuarto de baño propio que podéis compartir, así que no hay ningún problema.

Agoney parpadeó. Raoul miraba a su hermano fijamente.

\- Hum… Gracias.

\- No hay de qué -se rascó la nuca-. Lo único que no sabíamos si prepararte una habitación de invitados o no. Yo les he dicho que no, porque total, la cama de mi hermano es bastante grande, pero oye, tú nos dirás qué prefieres.

Y le miró por el retrovisor, sonriendo.

Agoney miró a su vez a Raoul, farfullando algo inaudible.

\- Eres un cabrón, Álvaro -sentenció Raoul-. Y no, no hace falta que le preparéis nada.

Su hermano se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Ves? _Ahora_ sí que pretendía haceros sentir incómodos -aprovechó un semáforo para girarse y poder mirar a Agoney, que tenía una sonrisa vacilante en los labios-. De verdad, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, Ago. Me lo voy a pasar _tan_ bien con vosotros aquí.

 


	28. Cuñados

\- Tienes que darle a la X.

\- Le estoy dando.

\- No, no, no. Eso es el círculo. Joder, macho, nos van a matar por tu culpa.

\- Ya te dije que esto no se me daba bien.

\- Una cosa es que no se te dé bien y otra cosa es que des puta pena, Agoney.

\- ¡Eh, mira! ¡Conseguí matar a uno!

\- ¡Sí, y ese uno era _yo,_ pedazo de hijo de puta!

Agoney compuso una mueca de disculpa, pero cinco segundos después estalló irremediablemente en carcajadas. Su risa se contagió a Álvaro, que acabó dejando el mando de la consola sobre la mesa, meneando la cabeza mientras la apagaba.

\- Eres de lo que no hay, joder -dejó escapar un suspiro-. De verdad, qué decepción contigo, tío. Las ganas que tenía yo de tener cuñado para poder echarme un FIFA con él…

\- Como poder, podemos. Si no te importa que me marque en propia…

\- Y encima eres del Barça.

\- Por ser de alguno.

\- ¡Pero si no conoces ni a Neymar! Qué vergüenza de tío. Espero que mi hermano te deje pronto y se busque a alguien decente. Uno de esos tíos grandotes y peludos, ¿osos, los llamáis?

Agoney cerró los ojos, fluctuando entre el asco y el ataque de risa.

\- Dios mío, Álvaro.

\- Eh, que aquí donde me ves me he tomado muy en serio lo de tener un hermano marica, ¿sabes? Desde que tenía doce años y apuntaba maneras, ya estaba yo ahí, documentándome para poder estar preparado el día que saliera del armario. Que lo que ha costado, la madre que lo parió.

\- La misma que te parió a ti.

\- Sí, sí. Pero tenías que haber visto la cara de alucine general el día que al nene se le ocurrió traer una chica a casa. Y el despolle de luego. Puto Raoul, lo que me ha hecho pasar.

Agoney sonrió en silencio. Una semana había bastado para acostumbrarse al hermano de Raoul, a su peculiar sentido del humor, sus continuos intentos de ponerles en evidencia y su férreo instinto de protección.

\- ¿Qué tal la búsqueda de piso?

El canario se encogió de hombros. No habían tenido demasiado tiempo para entretenerse en eso, más allá del par de búsquedas por los principales portales de Internet.

\- Nerea vio algo, pero no sé -se revolvió el pelo con gesto pensativo-. De momento está todo parado. Además, la semana que viene es la final, y luego nos vamos de gira. Tampoco vamos a tener demasiado tiempo de mirar.

Álvaro frunció el ceño a medida que escuchaba, asintiendo con la cabeza. Jugueteaba distraídamente con el mando que Agoney había dejado libre.

\- ¿Seguís con la idea de iros a vivir con vuestros compañeros?

\- Es lo que se planteó en un principio, sí.

\- Ya -cambió de postura, dejando el mando y apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá-. ¿Y me aceptas un consejo, de cuñado a cuñado?

Agoney asintió. Ya había aprendido que, entre broma y broma, a veces el hermano de Raoul daba buenos consejos.

\- Sabes que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

\- Ya. Pues mira, mi sugerencia es que os busquéis algo solos, que una cosa es estar metido en un _reality_ con mil cámaras y otra distinta tener a gente alrededor yendo y viniendo cuando sólo queréis follar -Agoney dio un respingo y Álvaro esbozó esa sonrisa torcida tan suya-. Ay, perdona, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

\- Y una mierda lo sientes.

\- ¿Ves? Empezamos a conocernos, Ago -le dio una palmada en la espalda-. No te preocupes, hombre. Es mi hermano pequeño, pero entiendo que te lo quieras tirar. Quién no querría. Está buenísimo.

\- Álvaro, deja de tocarle los cojones a mi novio.

Los dos se giraron en el sofá, para descubrir que Raoul había aparecido proveniente de su habitación, aún secándose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Toalla que hizo una bola y tiró directamente hacia la cara de Álvaro, que la atrapó entre risas.

\- Perdona, pero estaba en el contrato de acogida. Alojamiento a cambio de _troleo._ Eso es así y él lo sabía, así que ahora que no se queje.

Raoul bufó, cruzando una mirada con Agoney, que se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa. Después sus ojos se clavaron en los dos mandos que había sobre la mesilla.

\- ¿Habéis estado jugando a la _Play?_

 _-_ Más o menos. Agoney ha vuelto a superarse, por cierto. Está haciendo de perder un auténtico arte, tu chico.

\- Te he dicho que no te aproveches de lo torpe que es.

\- ¿Por qué no? A él le gusta.

\- Es verdad. Me gusta.

Se aguantó la risa al ver la mirada sorprendida de Raoul, y su audible resoplido cuando Álvaro soltó una carcajada. Se chocaron la mano ante el ceño fruncido del otro, que negó con la cabeza para sí.

\- Lo que le faltaba a mi vida era que le dieras cancha a este personaje -reprochó a Agoney, señalando después en dirección de su cuarto-. Y deberíamos vestirnos ya, por cierto.

Aún riéndose entre dientes, Agoney se levantó.

\- Voooy.

La voz de Álvaro le siguió.

\- ¿Vais a la habitación? Subiré mucho el volumen de la tele.

\- Vete a la mierda, Álvaro.

\- Es verdad. Mejor me coloco los cascos. Así tenéis más intimidad.

Agoney sonrió.

El primer día en casa Vázquez se había puesto colorado como un tomate por media docena de bromas semejantes; pero a esas alturas, podía decirse que tanto Raoul como él estaban más que inmunizados ante las nada sutiles referencias de Álvaro.

Había sido el hermano de Raoul quien le hizo una visita guiada por la casa, y Agoney no olvidaría jamás su amplia sonrisa cuando le enseñó el cuarto de Raoul - _“la suite matrimonial, y por cierto, que sepáis que esta casa está insonorizada de puta madre”-,_ el baño - _“la ducha es amplia, pero una cosa os digo, el suelo resbala un poco, así que para follar regulín”_ \- y la salita con la tele y la videoconsola, que los dos hermanos utilizaban como lugar de recreo - _“como vea una mancha sospechosa en ese sofá, os capo”-_.

Y aunque en aquellos momentos Agoney sólo había deseado que la tierra se abriese para tragarse -preguntándose, muy seriamente, si había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de Raoul- tenía que reconocer que la presencia de Álvaro había resultado fundamental un par de horas más tarde, cuando los padres de su novio habían vuelto a casa.

\- ¡Ay, hijo, qué ganas tenía de conocerte! -La madre de Raoul prácticamente se le había echado encima al verle, llenándole la cara de besos-. ¡Te he cogido cariño de verte por la tele!

\- Encantado, señora.

\- Qué buena pareja haces con mi Raoul, ya era hora de que viniera alguien espabilado a sacarle del armario, porque si es por mi hijo…

\- _Mamá._

 _-_ …Y estoy encantada de que seas tú, porque se te ve tan buena gente, ¿sabes? La semana que se fue Raoul me la pasé enganchada al Youtube, que me lo puso mi Álvaro en la tablet para verlo todo el rato, y de verdad que sufría viéndote a ti echarle tanto de menos, pobrecito mío.

\- Mamá -había intervenido Álvaro, pues tanto Raoul como su padre no parecían saber dónde meterse-. Que se trata de hacerle sentir bienvenido, no de asustarle -hizo como que bajaba la voz-. No queremos que deje al idiota de tu hijo, con lo que ha costado colocarle.

La verdad es que Agoney estaba tan abrumado por la efusividad de la buena señora que había agradecido que apareciera Álvaro a mediar. Como agradeció su presencia durante la primera cena con Raoul y sus padres, y que había acabado siendo menos tensa de lo que predecía gracias a las constantes preguntas, intervenciones y bromas del dicharachero hermano de Raoul.

Podía decirse que, a pesar del susto inicial, Agoney había acabado congeniando bastante biencon su _cuñado._

\- ¿A qué hora es eso?

\- A las seis, y como lleguemos tarde nos van a cortar los cojones. Así que vístete.

El canario asintió, dirigiéndose a _su_ parte del armario.

La primera noche, Raoul había despejado un hueco para que Agoney no tuviera que guardar eternamente su ropa en la maleta que había traído de Tenerife. Y esa había sido la idea inicial, desde luego, pero con el paso de los días, las lavadoras y las planchas, la ropa de uno se había ido mezclando con la del otro. Hasta el punto de que no era raro encontrarse unos vaqueros de Agoney entre los pantalones de Raoul, o una sudadera del catalán junto a las camisetas de su novio.

\- ¿Has visto mi sudadera rosa?

\- Está con mis cosas.

Agoney se la tiró, agachándose para seguir rebuscando una camiseta que le convenciera. Y en cuanto se incorporó, sujetando la deseada prenda entre las manos, le sorprendió el impacto de un fardo de tela contra el hombro.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la sudadera antes de que terminara de caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Raoul le miraba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y Agoney tembló.

\- Póntela tú.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Póntela para el acto.

\- ¿Por qué?

No era la primera vez que se ponía la ropa de Raoul, ni _esa_ sudadera en concreto, pero siempre dentro de la academia, donde era habitual que uno le pidiera alguna prenda prestada al otro mientras la lavadora hacía su trabajo. Llevar algo tan simple a un acto oficial no casaba mucho con su estilo, así que arqueó la ceja, dubitativo.

Pero Raoul se acercó, sin variar un ápice su sonrisa, colocando una mano en su espalda desnuda.

Y Agoney volvió a temblar.

Cuando a Raoul se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era sencillamente imparable. Y antes de acercar los labios a su oreja, ya le había convencido.

\- Primero porque todo el mundo sabe que es _mi_ sudadera y a las fans les va a hacer mucha ilusión. Y segundo, porque me voy a poner muy cachondo viéndote con ella, que todo te lo tengo que explicar, coño.

Finalizó su argumentación con un contundente beso en la boca que terminó de derribar cualquier atisbo de duda que pudiera pervivir en el cerebro de Agoney. Y en cuanto los labios de Raoul se apartaron de los suyos, tardó medio segundo en enfundarse la camiseta, y otro medio en colocarse la legendaria sudadera rosa de Raoul.

Se alegró de haberse dejado convencer en cuanto se vio rodeado por el olor de la colonia de su novio. No pudo evitar inclinar un poco la cabeza, aspirando con fuerza.

\- Qué obsesión tienes con mi colonia, tío.

\- Es inevitable.

Raoul le agarró de los cordones de la sudadera, tirando de él para enredarle en otro beso, más lento, en el que sus lenguas resbalaron con pereza la una contra la otra. Jadeando débilmente.

\- Estás guapísimo -dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba definitivamente.

Y Agoney se rio en voz baja al verle inclinarse sobre _su_ montón de ropa para elegir una camiseta.

\- ¿Sabes qué estaría bien? Que aparecieras con la lila, la que pone _“Agoney”_ en el pecho.

Raoul le lanzó un guiño mientras cogía una, pasándosela por la cabeza.

\- Algún día lo haré, no tengas la menor duda.

Agoney no la tenía.

Si lo de Raoul ya le había parecido increíble en Tenerife, cuando se besó públicamente con él y reconoció que estaban juntos, su naturalidad no había hecho más que crecer desde que estaban en Barcelona. Paseos juntos por la calle, fotos en Instagram, entrevistas conjuntas y alguna que otra cena con los Javis -debidamente documentada con vídeos y fotos colgados en las redes sociales-; ni en el más optimista de sus sueños hubiera esperado que Raoul viviera su relación con tanta libertad.

Y él llevaba una semana viviendo en un constante subidón de azúcar, donde sólo el hecho de estar parando en casa de los padres de Raoul le salvaba de comérselo a besos y meterle mano a todas horas.

Volvió a besarle antes de salir de la habitación, simplemente porque lo necesitaba. Agarrados el uno al cuello del otro, metió después la nariz en su cuello, emitiendo un murmullo, parecido a un ronroneo.

\- Soy tan feliz contigo, mi niño.

\- Debes de serlo, si estás dispuesto a aguantar a mi hermano.

\- Tu hermano me cae de puta madre -afirmó, separándose de él y dejando que Raoul cogiera otra de sus sudaderas, la amarilla-. Es un buen tío y se nota que se preocupa un montón por ti.

\- La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte -terminó de vestirse en un momento-. Tu hermana también es muy maja.

\- La mejor -Agoney se quedó callado un instante-. Tenemos una suerte inmensa de tener el apoyo de nuestras familias. De que mis padres allí y tus padres aquí nos hayan acogido tan bien.

Raoul le devolvió la mirada, pensativo. Y después asintió.

\- Desde luego que sí -consultó su reloj-. Venga, que pronto pasarán a recogernos.

Los dos salieron de la habitación de nuevo, pasando por el cuarto donde Álvaro volvía a estar enfrascado en la videoconsola.

\- Joder, ¿ya? -Comentó, echando un vistazo a su muñeca con un ademán exagerado-. Espero que no tardéis tan poco siempre, porque qué triste, macho.

Esta vez fue Agoney quien agarró un cojín y se lo estampó en la cara.

Álvaro soltó una carcajada, pero en cuanto les vio dirigirse a la puerta se levantó de un salto del sofá, llamándoles a gritos.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Un momento! -Se plantó frente a ellos, ya con el móvil desbloqueado y levantado-. A ver esos novios guapos, que yo los vea.

Raoul suspiró.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Le he cogido el gusto a esto de romper Twitter.

\- Eres…

\- Cuñado -le señaló- haz el favor.

Sin esperar otra indicación, Agoney agarró a Raoul del cuello y le besó, haciendo que su novio emitiera un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que quedó ahogado en sus labios en cuanto empezó a devolverle el beso de forma inconsciente, colgándose de sus hombros, pegándose a él.

\- Vale, ¡suficiente! Que sólo quiero una foto de un beso, no una peli porno -se aclaró la garganta-. _Aún._

Agoney se apartó de Raoul con una sonrisa satisfecha, soltando una risilla al ver la cara de alucine de su novio, sus ojos desorbitados pasando de él a su hermano, y de nuevo hacia él.

\- Sois…

\- Mira, la acabo de subir y ya tiene 20 _likes._

\- Os voy a matar.

\- Luego, mi niño. Que el coche nos está esperando.

Raoul le miró con odio, mucho odio, y Agoney supo que se las iba a pagar todas juntas en cuanto se quedasen solos.

Pero no le importó.

\- Bien -murmuró Raoul al fin, muy digno, intentando sin conseguirlo controlar su natural tendencia a ruborizarse-. Pues vamos, Agoney.

\- Vamos.

Se dispusieron a salir de la casa de los Vázquez.

Al pasar junto a Álvaro, Agoney alzó de nuevo la mano, y ambos chocaron los cinco en silencio.

El resoplido de Raoul se escuchó hasta en la academia.


	29. Demasiado bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos lo habéis pedido y aquí está: el último capítulo completo que, hasta el momento, permanece escrito de este fic. Y de momento aquí se va a quedar, porque sinceramente no sé muy bien qué hacer con él. Me gustaría continuarlo, pero ahora mismo no tengo ni la inspiración ni el tiempo para acabar con esta historia.
> 
> En cualquier caso, os mantendré informados. Y gracias por leer.

Todo estaba yendo bien.

 _Demasiado_ bien.

Vale, ninguno de los dos se había colado en la final de _Operación Triunfo._ Ni siquiera en los candidatos para ir a Eurovisión. No eran los favoritos del público, ni los que más _likes_ y _followers_ acumulaban entre Twitter e Instagram. Pero no se quejaban. Cuando salían a algún acto o alguna firma de discos, encontraban siempre una base de fans considerable y constante, que confiaban que siguiera allí el día que les diese por sacar un disco en solitario. Y no faltaba demasiado, porque tanto Agoney con él ya tenían ofertas en firme de la discográfica.

Todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado.

\- Ago. Para, para, _para._

Agoney paró -Raoul no había tenido la menor duda de que lo haría-, deteniendo sus movimientos, sacando los dedos de su cuerpo. Su mano fue lo único que se movió, porque él se quedó quieto, el pecho aún pegado a la espalda de su novio. Apoyándole en completo silencio.

Raoul respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. El ligero agobio que había sentido momentos antes remitió como por ensalmo, acabando de difuminarse cuando el canario le besó con suavidad el cuello.

\- Joder, Agoney -murmuró espontáneamente al sentir un escalofrío-. Joder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que…? -Se giró un poco, rozando ya de paso sus labios con los de Agoney, sin llegar a besarle del todo-. Cómo es posible que me pongas tanto, y al mismo tiempo…

\- Ssshh, mi niño, ya está -interrumpió Agoney, girándole con una medio sonrisa divertida-. No pasa nada.

Raoul suspiró, pero se dejó besar, permitiendo que Agoney le consolara con palabras amables que ya se sabía de memoria, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo sin apoyar su peso, dejándole espacio, siempre pendiente de que no se agobiara.

Tanto cuidado, tanta comprensión, tantísima delicadeza, le provocaba sensaciones contradictorias.

Lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez.

Cuando la mano de Agoney bajó más allá de su estómago, se olvidó momentáneamente de su sentimiento de culpa y gimió en su boca.

_Allá vamos otra vez._

Y como había dicho Agoney en un hotel de Tenerife, definitivamente esto era algo que _sí_ sabían hacer.

Unos minutos después, ya aliviados y jadeantes, tendidos el uno sobre el otro de tal forma que no se sabía a simple vista qué brazo o qué pierna pertenecía a quién, Raoul suspiró y le besó la comisura de los labios.

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Ago.

\- No seas tonto, Raoul.

Raoul gruñó y cogió la toalla que había dejado junto a la cama para limpiarlo todo. Agoney y él estaban tumbados sobre otra toalla, más grande. A su lado, en la mesilla, había un elenco de cosas que habrían hecho estallar en carcajadas a Álvaro, si -Dios no lo quisiera- hubieran tenido la desgracia de que él lo viera: lubricante, condones y un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

Lo había tenido muy claro cuando, la noche anterior, su hermano le había guiñado el ojo antes de decirle:

\- Bueno tete, pues mañana por la noche los papás están fuera y yo también, así que dormís el Agoney y tú solos -y le había puesto la mano en el hombro, el muy cabrón, como si Raoul no estuviera ya suficientemente rojo a esas alturas-. Aprovecha la oportunidad, pero toma precauciones. Quiero que me hagas tío, pero no aún.

\- Vete a la putísima mierda.

\- Sí, sí. Yo me voy adonde tú quieras. Pero tú ten cuidado con no manchar nada, que no sabes lo que pringa follar hasta que te pones ahí, al lío.

Raoul había vuelto a mandarle muy lejos, pero se había anotado mentalmente el seguir su consejo.

Aunque al final, la mitad de las cosas ni siquiera habían hecho falta.

\- _Raoul._

\- Qué.

\- Te escucho pensar y no me dejas dormir.

\- Bueno, yo a veces te escucho roncar y tampoco me dejas dormir -gruñó-. Además, no te puedes dormir. Tenemos que limpiar este puto desastre y ducharnos antes de que sea de día y vuelvan mis padres o el cabronazo de mi hermano.

Agoney guardó silencio unos instantes.

\- Parece que _alguien_ está de mal humor.

\- _No_ estoy de mal humor -se desenredó de él, incorporándose-. Sólo pegajoso y hecho mierda por habernos pajeado como niños de instituto después de que nuestro enésimo intento de follar haya quedado en nada.

\- ¿Enésimo? -Repitió Agoney, siguiéndole. Extendió una mano para agarrarle del brazo, pero Raoul se puso en pie, y sus dedos sólo aferraron el aire-. Raoul, no exageres.

\- No exagero -masculló Raoul, frustrado, haciendo una bola con la toalla y mirando fijamente a Agoney-. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A veces me gustaría que te dejaras de mariconadas, me follaras contra alguna pared, y en paz.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero era una de esas ocasiones en las que sencillamente no podía controlarse, dejando que su cabreo tomara control de su lengua. Al ver la expresión perpleja de Agoney, volvió a resoplar. Dando media vuelta, desnudo y descalzo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño anejo a su cuarto.

Las lágrimas de rabia le picaban en los ojos al entrar. Contuvo a duras penas las ganas de dar un puñetazo contra el lavabo, limitándose a arrojar con fuerza la toalla arrugada al cesto de la ropa sucia. Dejó escapar un suspiro, apoyándose con ambas manos en el lavamanos.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en ver el rostro de Agoney reflejarse en el espejo. Tras él.

\- No pienso forzarte a hacer nada, y me da igual que pienses que son mariconadas -le dijo mientras sus ojos se cruzaban, muy serio. Un segundo después, su tono se suavizó-. Raoul, no me creo que estemos montando drama por esto.

Raoul bajó la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar su mirada.

\- Joder, Agoney -murmuró, cerrando los ojos-. Perdóname.

Le escuchó suspirar.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Raoul, en serio -al momento sintió que le rodeaba con los brazos-. Eres maravilloso, mi niño. Esto que tenemos lo es. No hay necesidad de correr.

\- Pero es que yo… -murmuró entre dientes- _quiero…_

 _-_ Sé qué quieres -al sentir a Agoney inclinarse sobre su cuello, levantó la cabeza. Miró en el espejo y la imagen que le devolvió le frió las neuronas: Agoney abrazándole por detrás, sus cuerpos desnudos pegados, la mejilla del canario contra la suya-. Pero aprende a escuchar a tu cuerpo, Raoul. No siempre se puede ser tan cabezón.

Raoul distaba mucho de haber sido apaciguado, pero Agoney sonrió, y su sonrisa siempre era contagiosa, y al devolvérsela algo se aflojó dentro de él. Sobre todo cuando su novio aprovechó el momento para girarle la cabeza y plantarle un beso, comiéndole la boca sin prisa.

Cuando se separaron, se sintió mucho mejor.

\- Venga, anda -dio un codazo a Agoney cuando empezó a besuquearle el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío-. A lavarnos un poco y dormir, pesado.

Agoney emitió un gemido lastimero y Raoul, magnánimo, dejó que le besara un par de veces más antes de apartarle definitivamente.

Y aunque intentó aparentar normalidad, y casi volvió a ser el de siempre mientras se duchaban, se ponían el pijama, ordenaban un poco la habitación y se metían en la cama, en su fuero interno algo andaba mal. Como una astilla que provoca un dolor constante y casi insignificante, y que cada vez se clava más y más.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien.

Todo menos _esto._

Nunca pensó, cuando su relación daba los primeros pasos en la incertidumbre de la academia, que el sexo sería un problema. Que mientras todo lo que podía salir mal resultaba ir perfecto -la reacción de los fans, su relación en el mundo exterior, el desconcertante hecho de que Agoney hubiera sido unánimemente adoptado por su familia- sería el momento de quedarse a solas con su novio el que más dolores de cabeza le acabaría provocando.

Raoul no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie, y su propio cuerpo menos que nadie, se interpusiera en el camino de sus deseos. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la frustración, a verse bloqueado, atascado, impotente.

Aunque Agoney no pareciera darle la mínima importancia al problema.

Y a veces, Raoul no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

\- La gran final es en dos días -Agoney rompió el silencio, abrazando más fuerte a Raoul-. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

\- Pues qué va a pasar. Que ganará Amaia, qué cojones va a pasar -respondió Raoul, aún un poco irritado por todo.

\- ¿Y después de eso?

\- Después de eso, la gira. Y luego, yo qué sé, tío -Agoney había empezado a acariciarle el brazo, en un movimiento circular de su pulgar-. Empezar nuestras carreras, imagino.

Se acomodó mejor, tumbándose de espaldas. Agoney se removió para hacerle sitio, pasándole el brazo por encima, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Unos momentos después, escuchó su voz.

\- Me da envidia lo claro que lo tienes todo.

Raoul giró el cuello para poder mirarle, arqueando ambas cejas con sorpresa. Tenía su gracia que Agoney le dijera aquello cuando, en su fuero interno, él se sentía un mar de dudas.

\- ¿Perdona? Ojalá lo tuviera todo claro, Ago.

\- Tienes claro lo que importa -y Raoul estuvo a punto de contestarle bruscamente, pensando que, si follar no importaba, _apaga y vámonos._ Pero lo siguiente que dijo le desarmó-. A mí lo que nos espera después de la gira… Me da pavor, la verdad. Sin el apoyo del programa…

Raoul se incorporó de una forma tan brusca que Agoney apartó rápidamente el brazo, como si corriera peligro de que se lo arrancara. Incrédulo, le miró desde arriba, notando cómo esa vena de su cuello empezaba a palpitar.

\- ¿Piensas que no eres capaz de tener una carrera musical tú solo, sin la mierda del programa?

Estaba flipando.

Y no sólo porque Agoney tuviera -objetivamente hablando; _si no me lo follara opinaría lo mismo-_ la mejor y más versátil voz de los dieciséis concursantes, no sólo porque supiera bailar, porque fuera capaz de montar un show en el escenario, o algunas de sus actuaciones en solitario estuvieran entre las más icónicas y vistas en las redes.

Es que nunca había imaginado que sus inseguridades, sus miedos, fueran capaces de llegar hasta ese punto.

Y en esa tesitura, Raoul se olvidó de sus propios miedos para hacer suyos los de Agoney, para interiorizarlos, rumiarlos, y devolvérselos a tortazos.

Con esa fe fanática que sólo mostraba cuando hablaba de su talento.

\- Mira, Agoney -y se inclinó sobre él despacio, intentando no dejarse llevar por la ira o la frustración de tener un novio _retrasado mental_ que permanecía ciego a lo que todo el mundo podía ver con tanta claridad-. Tú triunfas. Por mis cojones que tú triunfas. Y como vuelvas a dudarlo, de verdad que me va a hacer falta otro par de manos para inflarte a hostias.

Agoney le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

A Raoul le dio igual.

Bajó aún más hasta quedar a la altura adecuada para besarle suavemente en los labios, apoyando la frente en la suya, dejando escapar un suspiro compartido.

La rabia había desaparecido, dejando apenas un poso de tristeza.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento:

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que tenían la facultad de cabrearle. Demasiadas. Pero sólo Agoney podía provocarle esa desazón que se instalaba en el pecho. Agoney y su infinita capacidad para dudar de sí mismo.

\- Tienes mucha fe en mí.

\- Cómo cojones no tenerla.

Volvió a tumbarse a su lado, bocarriba, y Agoney volvió a pasarle el brazo por encima, bocabajo.

Pensó que la discusión había acabado ahí, por unos segundos más tarde volvió a escuchar a Agoney, su voz apenas un susurro en el silencio de la habitación, amortiguada por la almohada, como proveniente de sus sueños.

\- Nunca he tenido a nadie que crea tanto en mí como lo haces tú, Raoul. Eres como un tanque que tira de mí. Contigo a mi lado todo es mucho más fácil.

Le costó comprender que Agoney le estaba abriendo su corazón como nunca lo había hecho.

Apoyó una mano en su brazo, acariciándole con tanta delicadeza como lo había hecho Agoney minutos antes.

Pensó que Agoney no necesitaba a nadie que tirara de él, porque ya de por sí era demasiado grande. Porque sólo necesitaba creérselo un poquito y focalizar toda esa energía que le hacía imparable, único, inigualable.

Pensó eso, pero dijo otra cosa:

\- El tanque estará siempre que lo necesites.

\- Gracias.

\- Duérmete.

No consideró necesario añadir nada más.

Agoney, por contra, sí.

\- Buenas noches, Raoul -hizo ese sonido de cachorro mimoso y a Raoul se le paró el corazón un poco-. Te quiero.

No contestó, y Agoney tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, porque en un minuto su respiración empezó a sosegarse.

Eventualmente, Raoul también acabó durmiéndose

Aunque en ningún momento, a lo largo de la noche -ni siquiera cuando despertó de madrugada, rodeado de sombras y con el brazo de Agoney aún cruzado sobre su cuerpo- dejó de sentir esa tristeza en el pecho.


End file.
